¡Eres tú la causa de mi inquietud sólo tú!
by Areuna Tholes
Summary: ¡COMPLETA! Desde la SEDUCCIÓN, hasta la verdad y sus TERRIBLES CONSECUENCIAS. Rated: mayores de 18. Clex y media antilana.
1. INQUIETUD

**LA INQUIETUD  
**

_Lex descubre que su relación con Lana es una mera estrategia para alejarla de su amigo Clark, pues no soporta que éste se le acerque… tras algunos roces entre los ex amigos, por fin logran estar a solas y con la ayuda de un vino especial… puede suceder lo que ambos han deseado desde hace mucho tiempo…_

* * *

Ese chico de ojos verde azules, se sorprendió a sí mismo con una incógnita interior. Después de una plática sostenida con sus entrañables y viejos amigos Cloe y Lana sobre los conflictos sexuales que sufre un adolescente, pues si bien, Clark tenía muy claro que él mismo estaba pasando por momentos complicados de la adolescencia, sabía también que estaba a punto de librarse de ella, pues pronto sería un joven de 18 añitos, y aquellos sueños contradictorios típicos en su edad deberían estar alejándose más y más… y así estuvo sucediendo… hasta que últimamente le asaltaban una serie de pensamientos con su mejor amigo… y eso en verdad le asustaba… 

Caminando hacia el Talón con Lana, mientras en su cabeza revoloteaban imágenes de Lex, de cuando y cómo lo conoció, de cómo le salvó la vida, y no era que el muchacho le quería ver en peligro¡ni pensarlo!

Era que le agradaba demasiado la sensación se salvarle una y otra vez… especialmente en aquél accidente en donde le saca del agua y tiene que darle los primeros auxilios… en su mente otra vez unía sus labios carnosos a los finos y sensuales de su mejor amigo para darle el oxígeno que al otro le faltaba:

-¿Te sucede algo Clark? –dice el amor de su vida; Lana, ahora más platónico que nunca, pues estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, el problema no era saberlo, si no asimilarlo, ya que no habían platicado mucho sobre el asunto.

Lana continúa mirándole a sus hermosos ojos, insistiendo por una respuesta, pues la mente del joven Clark parecía perdida, con una sonrisa muy leve, como queriéndose esconder… Con el seño fruncido insiste ahora con un tono ligeramente más alto:

– ¿Cla-ark?... ¡Clark!! –Por fin le alza la voz la chica, al mismo tiempo que el chico se exalta y finalmente le mira, con un tono más rosado que de costumbre sobre sus mejillas, como si Lana hubiera descubierto sus pensamientos:

-¿Eh?

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No… nada… -Nervioso y titubeante.

-Pues no lo parece. –Con tono severo.

-Disculpa Lana -Se detiene el chico -es que… estoy un poco apurado, pues… tenía que terminar unas tareas en la granja esta mañana y… lo había olvidado…

-¿Ah sí?

Incrédula y un poco molesta, pues ya habían planeado tomar un café en el Talón, en donde aprovecharían para hablar, pero Clark la evadía últimamente por razones obvias para ella, pensaba que en efecto el chico tenía motivos para estar molesto. Pero ella las tenía más, por que él mismo terminó la relación sin una explicación razonable, y que si no habían hablado sobre la relación que ahora sostenía ella con su mejor amigo, era por que él siempre lo evitaba, siempre la evadía, y sabía que a Lex le hacía lo mismo.

-¿Y cuándo tendrás tiempo?

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para por fin hablar sobre nuestra situación.

-Creí que en "nuestra" situación ya se había dicho todo.

-¡Eres un "As" para evadir conversaciones Clark! –Le dice la chica poniéndosele en frente -Pero dime; ¿podrás seguir con ésto y seguir teniéndonos a Lex y a mí como amigos?

El chico con sus cejas alzadas, parpadea un poco, en realidad no sabe qué contestar.Lana interrumpe el silencio de Clark desesperada pero rendida:

–Está bien Clark, el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no pienses que daremos marcha atrás a lo nuestro.

-¿Lo "nuestro"?

-¡A lo mío con Lex! –replica la joven, pensando que Clark usaba un tono de esperanza a lo de él y Lana.

¡Cómo se equivocaba!... el tono del chico no era de esperanza, sino de decepción, pues él sabía claramente que Lana se refería a la relación entre ella con su mejor amigo. Pero al escuchar tan de golpe las palabras de la joven, sentía cómo ésta defendería esa relación en la que las mentiras y los secretos no serían pan de todos los días.

Él necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, pues últimamente se la había pasado recordando y fantaseando, y esa corta conversación con su ex, le habían traído de nuevo a la tierra…

-Te dejo esta vez, pero ya no estamos dispuestos a esperar tanto tiempo –Más tranquila.

Enseguida toma con ambas manos las mejillas rosadas de su aún amigo y mirándole fijamente:

-¡No queremos perder tu amistad, pues en verdad ha sido muy importante para nosotros! –Con un tono más suave y suplicante acerca su rostro al del joven: -¡Te queremos Clark!– Le suelta un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Clark por un momento baja su mirada y la devuelve a la chica cuando ésta se va alejando dejándolo ahí parado meditando:

_¿Qué sabe ella de la amistad que teníamos Lex y yo?... y si… ¿y si él se lo dijo?... ¿Si le dijo que mi amistad era tan importante que no quería perderla?... entonces ¿por qué lo de Lana?... ¿por qué con ella?..._

Sacude su cabeza tratando de evitar respuestas que no deseaba, prefería irse a su granero y seguir fantaseando…

* * *

Éste era un hombre más maduro, que sabía muy bien lo que quería, era por eso que tambaleó un poco la seguridad que le caracterizaba, cuando se sorprende así mismo recordando también el día en que Clark sujetaba su mentón pegando sus labios para darle vida. 

Antes de que cualquier otra imagen atacara la mente de Lex, se interrumpe:

-¿_¡Qué estás haciendo grandísimo estúpido!?_

Su costumbre era hablar consigo mismo, era su conciencia que le había acompañado desde siempre, aquella que le hacía más poderoso y fuerte, el dueño de todo… la que siempre le ayudaba a conseguir lo que quería, hasta lo imposible…

Tomando de su mesa una copa de vino importado; sorbe un trago y saboreándose sigue:

_A veces parece ser tan fuerte… _-Pensaba del chico de ojos claros _–además de misterioso… no… _-Se replica a sí mismo_ –¡Es un mentiroso!... ¡me oculta cosas... me demostró que nuestra amistad era nada!_

Piensa dando otro sorbo más intenso y prolongado de su copa de vino claro, da un apretón a la bebida y le mira, cuando dentro de su copa aparece la imagen de esos bellos ojos azules, con esas pestañas grandes y caídas tan obscuras como sus cejas… ¡Oh Dios!... ¡Esas hermosas y abundantes cejas que ayudaban a sus ojos a mostrar la transparencia de sus sentimientos más profundos! y esos labios tan sensuales, más que los de su ahora novia…

Definitivamente no necesitarían ni una pizca de color adicional, pues era perfecto el color de esos labios carnosos que le hacían juego con sus mejillas rosadas¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? _–¡Maldita sea! -_Se dice devolviendo la copa bruscamente a la mesa…

-¿Qué es tan molesto cariño?

Interrumpe la voz dulce de Lana que se acompaña con un apretón al hombro de su compañero, Este voltea no sin antes tratando de borrar la expresión de furia que invadió su rostro, le sonríe suavemente…

-Nada importante… Inversionistas, no saben que en el juego se tiene que arriesgar.

-¿Seguro que no culpas injustamente de tu furia a esos pobres inversionistas? –Lana le sonríe maléficamente.

-¿Qué más habría de molestarme?... Lo nuestro es perfecto, y eso es lo único que importa ahora. -Dice Lex.

Esta vez la chica sonríe ampliamente y le plasma un beso intenso rodeando sus brazos al cuello de su novio… éste le corresponde, pero Lana siente tensión en el beso de Lex. Su mente divagaba en otro lado. Jamás su trabajo era motivo de evitar los juegos apasionados que vivían ya hace semanas. Lana se retira de Lex:

-Este día todos están evadiendo cosas.

-¿Cosas?... ¿Qué "cosas"?

-Cosas… -La chica se encoge de hombros.

Lex le mira más interesado extrañado… como queriendo sacarle más información:

-"Todos están evadiendo cosas" – repite Lex analizando la frase. Tomando nuevamente la copa abandonada continúa:

-"Todos" puede implicar a personas que tenemos en común… y eso de "evadir" –Sarcástico:- ¡me da la impresión que tu confianza aún no es muy madura hacia mí!

Le sigue mirando fijamente, al mismo tiempo que vuelve a saborear ese vino, esperando respuesta de Lana, ésta le devuelve la mirada un tanto severa:

-¡Vaya!... ¡Jamás había conocido a alguien que superara por mucho las tácticas de evasión de Clark!

-¡Clark!- Dice Lex como acertando.

-Si… Clark.

Lex se dirige hacia el asiento de su escritorio y recargándose cómodamente en él con una mirada que normalmente dirigía a sus empleados más capaces en espera de un resultado favorable:

-¡Así que hoy tuviste una conversación poco productiva con Clark!

Lana estaba un poco desconcertada y se le notaba el enojo en el rostro, pues era la primera vez desde que salía con Lex, que éste le cuestionaba de un modo tan impasible. Además de que le había echado en cara tan fina y fríamente su desconfianza, quitándole las armas que ella podía utilizar para reprocharle su beso distraído y tan falto de pasión.

-Una conversación NADA productiva con Clark… ¡sigue sin querer tocar el tema de lo nuestro!... Y lo que menos quiero, es que por esta razón la amistad termine. Le dije lo importante que era para ti y para mí; pero su actitud fue de completa indiferencia.

Lex se queda un rato pensando, se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaría por la mente del chico. Sólo tendría que echar un vistazo a ese rostro que a unos instantes se reflejaba en su copa de vino blanco. _–Tendré que conversar con él a como dé lugar-_ Pensó… pues Clark se le había negado una y otra vez. Lex ni siquiera imaginaba lo que al muchacho le había estado inquietando. Ante el silencio de Lex, Lana le dice:

-Además de la "evasión"… la "indiferencia" es algo que le aprendiste muy bien a Clark.

Lex reacciona ante el reproche de la joven:

–¡No necesito aprender de nadie!

Lana, enojada y sin ganas de seguirle la plática fría y calculadora a su compañero, rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de salir se da la vuelta y replica:

-¡Espero que mañana estés de mejor humor!... ¡No me gustaría que ese "sentimiento oscuro" hacia Clark perjudicara nuestra relación!- Se va de prisa.

Lex se queda pensando:

_¿Sentimiento oscuro?... Tal vez por el odio que intento tenerle, se supone que debería estar celoso, pero… _- No se atrevió a seguir esa frase.

Se levanta de su asiento, toma su fina gabardina negra y sale en su porshe dispuesto a ver a Clark _-Ésta vez no le dejaré escapar -_Pensaba en el camino.

* * *

Clark se encontraba en su granero observando algunas fotos de su antigua novia: 

_Es muy linda si, pero… ¡él no tenía derecho a acercársele, si sabía que era especial para mí!... ¿Por qué lo hizo?... no… no lo entiendo... ¡si yo era su mejor amigo!... lo salvé muchas veces del peligro… ¡yo jamás le haría algo así… ¿por qué él a mí si?... tal vez no merezca que le diga la verdad sobre mí… tal vez mi padre tiene razón, y la naturaleza de los Luthor es traicionar…"_

En su cabeza; la imagen de su _ex_ mejor amigo era la que predominaba… de pronto una voz cálida y fuerte, le hizo estremecerse, pues vaya que de ganas tenía de volver a escucharla, estaba ahí el Luthor diciendo su nombre, el Luthor! con esa personalidad tan dominante y exquisita, con esa calva tan particular y sensual… ese aroma fresco que cada vez que se alejaba, se quedaba en la memoria del muchacho:

-Clark!

¡Sí… era real, no era un sueño!... hacía tanto que no le veía; que se le notó el gusto, pero también el nerviosismo, pues sabía que no estaban en buenos términos. Sus cejas oscuras se alzaron y sus ojos azules reflejaron emoción, se levanta de su cómodo sillón, se moja los labios, temiéndolos secos y tratando de simular su emoción, sin dejar escapar la sonrisa que le nacía…

-¡Lex!- Le dice mientras que apresuradamente arroja la foto de Lana a la pequeña mesa; demasiado tarde, pues Lex seguro la había alcanzado a ver

- No… no creí que… que…

-¿Que fuera yo quien apareciera aquí?- Le sonríe con sarcasmo- Algún día tenía que pasar Clark, no podías esconderte eternamente. Es bueno que no hayan estado tus padres, pues seguramente no hubiera yo podido llegar hasta aquí.

-Lo siento Lex, es que… no estaba preparado para verte tan pronto…

-¿¡Tan pronto?- le interrumpe Lex con irónico y molesto- ¡Pero si llevas semanas evitándome!... ¿y qué con Lana?... con ella te has dado tiempo para continuar con su "amistad".

-La veo todos los días Lex, es inevitable… no puedo verla y no hablarle.

-¿Cómo yo ahora?... ¿me diriges la palabra sólo por que no lo puedes evitar?... Pues bien, aquí estamos. Y creo que es buen momento para tocar ese tema que has estado eludiendo insistentemente.

Clark baja la mirada y sólo en instantes veía el rostro de aquél hombre enojado; no sabía por qué… si se suponía que ÉL era el ofendido¿acaso no fue él quién le arrebató a su novia?... Pensando esto se atreve por fin a mirarle fijo a los ojos, aún temiendo que descubriera Lex en él, esos pensamientos que le habían estado asaltando…

-Entonces tendré que sentarme a escuchar tus motivos… Lex.

-¿Mis motivos?... ¿Mis motivos de qué?

-Tus razones por las cuales hiciste lo que hiciste.

-Lana tenía razón en decir que eras un experto en eludir temas¿sabes?

-¿Eludir qué temas?... ¡no creo que necesites muchas explicaciones para saber el por qué no quería hablar contigo!… ¡es obvio Lex!… no quiero humillarme preguntándote cosas que, por lógica¡tu deberías contestar sin necesidad de mis… estúpidas preguntas!

-¿¡Qué quieres que te diga Clark?... ¿Qué sentía atracción por Lana desde hace tiempo?... ¡yo creo que tú lo notabas… las visitas continuas que ella me hacía y yo a ella, la actitud distante entre ustedes dos… y además…

Clark no soporta mucho escuchar esas palabras secas de Lex, se sienta devuelta en su sillón, con los codos en las rodillas, se agacha sobándose el cabello con ambas manos. Continúa el Luthor:

-…esas mentiras, ese misterio que te rodea… ¡es lo único que puedes dar¡eso Clark!... eso exactamente fue lo que hizo a Lana alejarse de ti una y otra vez¡eres tan voluble… ¡tan indeciso!… sin mencionar que la última vez… -Se acerca Lex un poco más hacia Clark, con la voz más baja e irónica –¡La última vez sólo le susurraste un "ya no te amo" para MANDARLA AL DIABLO!

Clark voltea su rostro hacia Lex, entrelaza sus dedos varias veces para tratar de mitigar ese torbellino de sentimientos confusos del momento… mira a Lex con dos parpadeos y con el rostro triste…

Lex siente que puede rendirse ante eso, pero no doblega. Temiendo que Clark encontrara algún sentimiento compasivo en él, retira su rostro lo más lejos posible… se dirige hacia la grande ventana, dueña de aquél atardecer que obscurecía poco a poco el refugio del estudiante.

Se sentía tranquilo al lado de Clark, sin saber por qué. Aún en esas condiciones, sentía que no debía salirse de sus casillas, pues aquél momento tenía que durar el más tiempo posible, ya que era probable que pasaran otros tantos días antes de poder ver esos hermosos ojos.

Repiensa Lex:_ -Pero ¿¡qué estoy haciendo!?... ¡No puedo doblegarme!... ¡él sabe que tuvo mucha culpa!... ¡yo no tengo por qué sentirme como el culpable de todo! _

Dispuesto a no dejarse llevar otra vez por ese tierno rostro; Lex se dirige hacia Clark, todavía en ese sillón. Se sienta a un lado para poder acosarlo más de cerca… esta vez no tendría piedad; se repetía. Colocando su brazo en el respaldo del sillón cerca de la espalda de Clark; dobla una rodilla y la sube al sillón… era la posición justa para atraparlo y no dejarlo ir… amenos que Clark se quisiera ver muy cobarde.

Por su puesto que Clark sintió la posición de Lex al Lado suyo y por unos instantes titubeó para voltear a mirarle. Al fin lo hace… no siente temor por los reproches sobre Lana… a lo que teme es al enojo de su amigo. No le gustaban esas palabras de Lex arrojándole a la cara que él sentía atracción por Lana… y esas visitas… ¿¡qué estaría pasando entre Lex y Lana en esas visitas constantes?... Clark sentía ya celos… pero no por Lana como pensaba su amigo…

Lex le mira y… ¡se derrumba otra vez!... se queda mudo sin siquiera atreverse a pensar. En esos segundos sólo divagan esos pensamientos que le asaltaron anteriormente en su mansión… No… ¡algo no andaba bien!... comenzaba a reconocer que esa obsesión hacia al chico no era tan normal… pero ¡ese no era momento de analizar eso!... ¡eran sólo unos instantes!... y ¿qué iba a decir al chico?... ¿qué iba a pensar del poderoso de Lex Luthor?

No debía arriesgar su, ya de por sí deteriorada, amistad… Clark trata de dirigir su posición hacia Lex para poder mirarle más de cerca:

-Muchas veces no puedo ser yo mismo, pues muestro aspectos que harían daño a los demás. No puedo ni debo dañar a Lana… ni a ti.

-Y… ¿qué sientes por ella?... ¿Todavía la amas?- Pregunta Lex desarmado completamente, pero no estaba dispuesto a quitar esa posición corporal acosadora.

El muchacho sólo mira unos instantes a los ojos de Lex, pues es una pregunta a la que no quería llegar. Y Lex ya no le da más tiempo, pues sabe que no sabrá contestarle:

-Creo que después de ésta charla, quedan ciertos aspectos descubiertos y necesitarás un poco más de tiempo para volver al tema.

Ya la posición invitaba a un acercamiento más fuerte, ya las miradas de ambos estaban llenas de emoción… de ese sentimiento que a pesar de los problemas, de las peleas pasadas, de las palabras hirientes… seguía vivo. Entonces pensó el Luthor en retirarse, antes de que se sorprendiera haciendo algo sin antes analizarlo. Pues debería ponerse así mismo las cartas sobre la mesa, ya que no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos.

Peleando con su subconsciente que le pedía seguir sus propulsiones y tomar la mejilla del más joven y plasmar sus labios a esos rosados, casi rojos… logra por fin incorporarse y huir del chico, quien se queda un tanto triste. Tampoco era tiempo de un abrazo como los que solían darse en nombre de la amistad.

Se levanta del sillón y se retira, pero antes le regresa una mirada para despedirse. El Luthor, experto; había ya ideado el formato para ver al chico otra vez… tendría que ser lo más pronto posible:

-Lana creyó que para el día de su cumpleaños ya se reanudaría nuestra amistad. Con el temor de decepcionarla… espero que tu presencia el domingo por la tarde en mi casa, sea el inicio de lo que se quedó aquí pendiente.

Clark lo mira… con una leve sonrisa y un parpadeo, asiente ligeramente con la cabeza:

-Seguro.

* * *

Un día antes de la grandiosa fiesta de Lana, planeada y organizada por su novio Lex, éste se encontraba en su fina sala meditando con una pieza de música clásica. 

En medio de la soledad que disfrutaba, se sentía en confianza como para postrarse recostado muy cómodamente en su amplio y suave negro sillón. Con un brazo en su mente y el otro ocupado con una botella de wiskey… a esas horas vespertinas.

Nunca imaginó que su mente le jugaría tan volublemente con esas imágenes y recuerdos de su querido amigo… regresaban una y otra vez.

Trataba vanamente de poner las cosas en su lugar, de ser frío y calculador como siempre…. pero eso le fallaba con Clark. ¡Él!... ¡quien jamás soportaría un engaño!... al muchacho le había aguantado eso y más…

_¡Sus mentiras!-_ Pensó enojado… _-¡Sólo ha sabido dar mentiras!_

Pero enseguida venían los hermosos recuerdos. No… no podía odiarlo. ¡Jamás había sentido eso por nadie!... comenzó admirando su valentía y sagacidad al salvarle la vida… esa humanidad que le caracterizaba, luego… su sencillez, desde el principio: su belleza física, esa envidia a su familia… a la relación tan perfecta que llevaba con su padre… ¡tenía todo lo que él jamás tuvo!... a veces quería ser él, tener todo lo de él….

Luego… ese misterio, esas quimeras… ¡ansiaba tanto convertirse en una parte esencial de la vida del chico!… que se enfurecía cuando le mentía, cuando lo desplazaba al contarle secretos a Cloe o a Pete… ¡y no a él!… ¿por qué a él no?... se preguntaba…

Pero¡qué maravilloso era cuando en aquellos días acudía a él para cualquier favor!... se sentía importante en su vida, que lo necesitaba… que lo protegía, a pesar de que a veces pareciera no necesitarlo pues, no sabía cómo, pero siempre salía bien librado de ciertos problemas. Y muchas veces hasta le salvaba la vida a Lex otra vez… si… era un pacto en que los dos se protegían…

¿Y ahora qué?... ¿desde cuándo habían pasado todos esos sentimientos a ser… eso que ahora le invadía?...

_Está bien. Tendré que hacer otra prueba… lo veré mañana… y los tendré juntos a él y a Lana. Tal vez así pueda descubrir si la relación que ansié con Lana fue por tener algo de Clark, para alejarla de él... ¿o para qué?... Yo tenía que reaccionar y asegurarme que no regresara con ella otra vez... ¡Me tiene que perdonar!… después de todo¡yo le he perdonado sus mentiras!… pero no forzaré nada. Si viene a la fiesta, hay esperanza…_

* * *

La música hacía que las pláticas tuviesen que ser a gritos, se encontraba la casa de Lex llena de compañeros y amigos de Lana. 

Cloe y Lois estaban ahí, brindando con una botella de vino, el cual había sido procesado en el laboratorio de Lex y se habían utilizado ciertas mezclas para darle un sabor especial. Después de varios experimentos el vino resultó ser delicioso y en absoluto peligroso, pero si Clark llegara a la fiesta y probara de ese rico vino… las consecuencias serían impredecibles pues contenía cantidades mínimas de kriptonita roja, la misma que le hacía a Clark deshacerse de todos sus complejos. Lana se dirige a su novio:

-¿Estás seguro que invitaste a Clark?

-Seguro

-Bueno, es un poco tarde para que llegue, creo que no va a cambiar tan fácilmente, tal vez nunca nos perdone.

-Recuerda que él fue quien terminó contigo Lana.

-Si… lo sé, lo hemos hablado mucho, pero no puedo dejar de sentir algo de culpa… –mueve la cabeza- en fin, creo que tienes razón, además era demasiado que llegara, si tanto tiempo nos ha estado huyendo, tal vez esta no era la forma de…

Lana se da cuenta de repente que Lex no fijaba ya su atención en ella… vio sus ojos con un brillo extraño que se dirigían a otro lado. Ella le quedaba de frente y voltea para averiguar qué era lo que observaba tan insistentemente… ¡Era Clark!... Lana regresa su cabeza hacia Lex:

-¡Qué sorpresa!... ¡en el último momento!… bueno¿quién lo va a recibir?...

Lex, sin contestar a Lana, se dirige hacia Clark, dejando atrás a su novia, Lana sólo se queda ahí mirando. Clark ya los había ubicado, sólo se hacía el perdido pues los nervios lo habían hecho llegar tarde… a punto de no hacerlo nunca:

-¡Clark!... ¡creí que no llegarías! -Lo recibe Lex con una amplia sonrisa, pues la presencia del muchacho significaba que las diferencias por fin estaban esparciéndose.

-Lo siento, creo que llegué algo tarde… tuve problemas con la camioneta.

Otra de sus mentiras, pues fácilmente llegaría como un rayo corriendo, con lo que había tenido problemas era con su decisión, y eso lo adivinaba Lex, el cual le sonríe como aceptando su dulce excusa.

-No te preocupes… todavía hay algo de vino…

Lex hace la señal para que uno de sus meseros les dirija una charola de copas con aquél vino especial.

-Gracias Lex, pero… es que yo… sabes que no bebo…

Lex sonríe divertido, pues le encanta pervertir al chico:

–Sólo será un pequeño brindis… ¡relájate Clark!

Lex toma una copa y se la ofrece al chico. Titubeante, Clark toma por fin la copa… la conserva en su mano. El Luthor no puede dejar de admirar ese hermoso y nervioso rostro juvenil… le sentaba excelente el traje negro. Se interrumpe:

-¡Vamos Clark!... Es un vino delicioso que mandé fabricar para este día especial.

Clark observa la copa y le da un pequeño sorbo. El sabor le hace hacer una expresión graciosa como si hubiese probado limón… sus labios quedan húmedos y Lex le observa entretenido con aquél espectáculo…

Lana observa desde lejos. No se atreve a interrumpir pues se les ve muy relajados. Aunque se siente un poco abandonada; decide dejar que esa amistad se cocine, así que se dirige con sus amigas.

El primer sorbo no pareció tener efecto en Clark, pues apenas si mojó sus labios:

-E… ¡es delicioso! -Un tanto forzado por agradecer la atención de Lex.

Lex se siente complacido:

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

-Lex… sobre lo último que hablamos… yo…

-¡No Clark! –Interrumpe Lex –En este momento lo importante es convivir; como lo hacíamos antes… dejemos para otra ocasión los temas difíciles.

Clark asiente con la cabeza un poco más relajado, pues en el camino venía formando frases para poder sostener conversaciones peligrosas que estaban pendientes. Ahora no tendría que hacerlo, ahora sólo tenía que hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, darse un descanso… y disfrutar de tan agradable compañía.

No quería acercarse a Lana, pues temía que Lex pensara que aún sentía algo por ella. En eso se acerca Cloe, quien había abandonado a Lana con Lois.

-¡Hola Clark!

-¡Qué tal Cloe!... me alegra encontrarte aquí.

-Lana no puede librarse de mí… -bromea- ¡y menos con este vino especial!... elaborado casi con las manos de Lex. –Dice la chica elogiando el buen gusto de Lex.

-Si… es… ¡especial! –Dice Clark, mirando a Lex, el cual le regresa una mirada que dura por un instante hasta que se ven forzados a interrumpirla por la presencia de una chica tan observadora como Cloe.

-¡Ya lo creo! –Dice Cloe irónicamente. –y… ¿ya felicitaste a Lana?

Cloe sabe que a su buen amigo se le tiene que dar un empujón para hacer esos pasos difíciles. Además de que no le agradaba la relación entre Lex y Lana, y trataba de incomodar al Luthor.

En otras circunstancias Clark le hubiera estado agradecido, pero en ese momento le pareció muy imprudente su "ayuda", eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso otra vez. Lex lo notó, y para que la reportera no notara cosas extrañas participa en la plática:

-No querrás hacer enojar a la cumpleañera Clark, creo que merece una atención de tu parte.

Lex se traga su coraje al verse a sí mismo incitando el saludo de los ex novios para no dejarse apuñalar por Cloe. Clark sabía muy bien que no era algo que le agradara a Lex, pero dadas las presiones tuvo que ceder:

-S…i, tienes razón… -Tragando saliva- entonces… con su permiso.

Lex asiente con la cabeza y Cloe señala a Clark el camino a Lana, que se encontraba ya sola, ésta lo ve aproximarse y comienza a sorber de su copa nerviosamente. Por fin llega al lugar:

-¡Hola Lana!... ¡muchas felicidades!… -Le regala un abrazo apresurado, nervioso y frío- Siento llegar tarde.

Lana sonríe tratando de ser comprensible y amable. Era un paso difícil para Clark y ella lo sabía. Echó la culpa de su abrazo frío al hecho de que no quería verse muy atraído hacia ella:

-No te preocupes Clark, creo que te tocará limpiar el desastre final -Le bromea Lana.

Se sonríen y hacen unos segundos de silencio. Clark quería que ese momento de incomodidad fuera interrumpido de algún modo, pues sentía la mirada pesada de Lex no muy lejos… y lo comprueba devolviendo la mirada hacia él… Lex, al ver que el chico volteó, lleva rápidamente sus ojos hacia otro lado. Clark toma aire y se vuelve a Lana:

-Lamento no haberte traído algún obsequio, pero con las prisas… fue algo repentino. Lex acababa de informarme lo de tu fiesta y…

-No, no te preocupes Clark… el último regalo que recibí de ti fue tan hermoso… que durará muchos cumpleaños más- Lana se refería a aquella noche que le regaló una función de cine infantil en su granja.

Hacen otro lapso de silencio¡qué momento tan largo! pensaba Clark. Voltea a ver otra vez a Lex, pero ésta vez no lo encuentra, decepcionado, le busca inútilmente con la mirada por todo el lugar… Lana se da cuenta que algo le inquieta:

-¿Sucede algo Clark?... ¿a quién buscas?

-N… o, no es nada- Sonríe nerviosamente -Creo que la gente comienza a irse.

-Si, es que ya es un poco tarde. Pero no te preocupes… estoy segura que al terminar todo esto Lex querrá platicar con alguien cercano. Verás… rodeado de tantos compañeros míos, él no ha tenido la oportunidad de congeniar.

-Lo imagino

-Servirá de que pases un momento agradable.

Lana intentaba que la amistad entre su novio y Clark no terminara por su culpa. ¡No imaginaba si quiera cuales eran las intenciones que se estaban cocinando en la mente de Lex!... ¿¡Cómo iba a saber que le estaba preparando el terreno perfecto?...

En cambio en Clark sólo había inquietud… deseaba que un rato de compañía con su mejor amigo no se convirtiera en plática con preguntas acosadoras e incómodas, o en una discusión… ¡mucho menos en una violenta pelea!... pero lo que más le inquietaba:

_¿¡Dónde diablos se ha metido Lex!? _ -Pensó dando un sorbo mucho más largo a su copa de vino rojo… esta vez sintió cómo el líquido recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo escalofrío y su cuerpo quiso por un instante perder el equilibrio…

-¿¡Estás bien Clark?- Le pregunta Lana, tomándolo del brazo.

-Si… creo… que aparte de ser delicioso es… ¡fuerte!- Refiriéndose al vino.

Para Clark resultaba muy extraño, pues el alcohol no hacía efecto a su cuerpo¿Qué le sucedía?... ¿serían tantas emociones juntas?... A Lana, que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a las bebidas alcohólicas, le pareció gracioso que el muchacho grande y fuerte le afectara tan rápido. Decide acompañarlo a un sillón de la sala… ese mismo donde Lex reflexionaba sus sentimientos hace no mucho…

-Será mejor que te sientes un poco, creo que esto de la bebida no es algo que deba entrar a nuestros planes aún.

Ambos toman asiento. Clark recarga su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón… entonces choca su mirada con aquél que se le había perdido¡Era Lex que le observaba desde el balcón que adornaba la sala!... ¡Esa mirada tan penetrante!... ¡Con razón esa sensación!... ¿desde cuándo estaba observándole desde ahí?... Se incorpora, y de un trago se bebe todo el contenido de su copa… le dice a Lana apresurado:

-¿Podrías traerme un poco más de vino?- Sugiere Clark dándole su copa ya vacía a Lana.

-¡Pero Clark!... ¡no te veo muy bien!… no creo que…

-¡Por favor!- Con voz suplicante.

Lana asiente un poco sorprendida, toma la copa y se retira en busca del líquido. Clark, tratando de no ser tan indiscreto decide regresar sus ojos en busca de esa mirada que le hacía sentir su alma llena, pero… ¡vuelve a desaparecer! -_¿¡Cómo hace para desaparecer tan rápido!?... ¡No sé que haría él con mis poderes! _

Decepcionado, se agacha recargando sus codos con sus rodillas, jugando son sus manos y mirando hacia la nada…

-¿Clark?

¡Esa voz otra vez!... ¡Siempre llegaba cuando más le pensaba!... comenzaba a creer que era otro de sus dones…

-¡Lex!

Se incorpora pero sigue sentado, tenía a ese hombre enfrente suyo, ahí parado… no había tenido tiempo de contemplarlo pero… se veía realmente atractivo. Rápidamente lo mira de arriba abajo, tratando de no ser descubierto. Enseguida da unas palmadas al sillón, invitando a Lex a sentarse al lado suyo. Lex sonríe y accede:

-Te miraba desde hace rato. ¡Parece que mi vino es muy fuerte para ti! -Dice Lex con una expresión divertida.

-Si… tal vez ha sido que… antes de venir tomé una cerveza de las que papá tiene guardadas.

Clark miente tratando de no verse gracioso. Lex lo sabe y le causa ternura… los labios del muchacho se han enrojecido más y ese aspecto húmedo… esos ojos brillosos y parpadeantes¡tan hermoso! ... el aspecto ebrio definitivamente le favorecía… y a él le excitaba…

-Veo que la relación con Lana no va tan mal.

-No… es decir… no del todo, no ha habido mucho tiempo para conversar… -Clark teme que Lex se enfurezca -y según veo, la gente está terminando de irse.

-Si. Si hubieras llegado más temprano, podrías habernos echado una mano en la organización -Algo duro Lex.

-Lo siento…

-¡Es broma Clark! -Lo abraza sonriente, tomándolo del hombro -Siento que te hace falta otra copa.

-¡Claro!... ya viene en camino…

Lana llega encontrando a los ex amigos muy risueños, Lex abrazando a Clark, -_Intuyo que las cosas van por muy buen camino-_ Se piensa Lana.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme –Dice Lana ofreciendo a Clark su bebida, Lex retira el brazo de su compañero.

-Le aviso al chofer que te lleve. –Dice Lex. En ese momento Lana sintió esas palabras frías de Lex como si la estuviese despidiendo… pero respiró hondo y trató de decirse así misma que era que Lex deseaba reanudar su amistad con Clark y esa era una muy buena oportunidad, pues se les veía muy entretenidos y a gusto…

-Buena idea –Dice Lana resignada.

Lex se para del lado de Clark y en lugar de ir personalmente, saca su celular para localizar a su chofer, pues no quiere separarse más del muchacho. Lana se sienta ocupando el lugar de su novio, tratando de llevar una conversación con Clark:

-Entonces… -Observa al muchacho de ojos azules un tanto distinto… apresurado a verle el fondo a su copa… algo inquieto, mareado: -¡Con calma Clark!... ¡a tu padre no le gustará mucho verte en ese estado!

-Cuando estás a punto de cumplir dieciocho, eso ya no importa tanto Lana… tú deberías hacer lo mismo y relajarte un poco más, ahora que ya no eres mi novia, sino la de mi mejor amigo, creo que puedes permitirte cosas más… -La mira con sarcasmo -…fuertes

-¡Definitivamente ese vino era demasiado para ti!- Sorprendida y enojada

Lana se levanta y se dirige a Lex… cruzan unas cuantas palabras de despedida. No le comenta sobre la diferencia que tuvo con Clark a unos instantes, pero el mayor lo había notado.

Cloe y Lois se despidieron de Clark al que percibieron ebrio, pero sabían que podían confiar en Lex, pues su amigo tendría que quedarse en la mansión. Además era mejor que no se le presentara a su padre en ese estado… ellas le darían una explicación. Entonces se fueron tranquilas.

Ya la casa estaba vacía. En lo que Lex despidió a los que restaban Clark se había tomado unas cuantas copas más, pues le resultaba exquisito ese vino especial… esa sensación de borrachera nunca antes sentida, y es que la Kriptonita estaba haciendo su trabajo en conjunto con el alcohol. Aparte de ebrio, sentía como si quisiese ser sincero, abierto y sin inhibiciones con su tan querido amigo.

Para ese entonces Lex ya sabía lo que quería… estar con Clark… ¡probarlo!... y dejarse ya de tantas trabas, pues había observado tanto a Clark… que intuía que al chico no le era indiferente.

No importaba que se estuviera aprovechando de su confusión adolescente. Él sabría hacerlo de manera que no arriesgara su amistad. De todos modos no dejaba de preocuparle que el chico aún no cumpliera siquiera los dieciocho (¡ni se diga los 21!), pues si las cosas se complicaban¡podía meterse en serios problemas!... con su padre, con el padre de Clark¡su imagen!… pero más que nada… la amistad.

Igual… ¡había que arriesgarse!... pues ya no aguantaba más. ¡Tanto tiempo ocultándose así mismo esos sentimientos que ahora sentía que le quemaban el alma!... convirtiéndose en algo más especial que el simple deseo.

Le invadían muchas inquietudes, pero trataba de disiparlas, pues un hombre de su altura jamás se doblegaría con nada, pensando eso se dirigió hacia su antojable amigo que yacía dormido en su sillón…

Le observa tiernamente por un rato hasta que se sienta a su lado… acerca un poco más su rostro… le toca la frente suavemente con temor a despertarlo… sus dedos se deslizan ahora hacia sus mejillas, su pulgar… hacia sus labios, que se pasea ligeramente… tan suavemente, pero tan insistente, que Clark comienza a moverse… inmediatamente Lex retira su mano… el muchacho le ilumina con sus ojos verde-azules brillantes…

-¿Se han ido todos? -Pregunta Clark…

C O N T I N U A R Á…


	2. SEDUCCIÓN

Eres TÚ la razón de mis inquietudes… sólo tú!!! CHAPTER 2

_**Por fin… sucede… no importan las circunstancias ni las consecuencias… (Continuación)**_

**Le observa tiernamente por un rato hasta que se sienta a su lado, acerca un poco más su rostro, le toca la frente suavemente con temor a despertarlo, sus dedos se deslizan ahora hacia sus mejillas, su pulgar… hacia sus labios, que se pasea ligeramente… tan suavemente, pero tan insistente, que Clark comienza a moverse… inmediatamente Lex retira su mano… el muchacho le ilumina con sus ojos azules brillantes…**

**- ¿Se han ido todos? – Pregunta Clark…**

* * *

- Si… creo que lo más conveniente es que te quedes aquí, no creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho verte en este estado.

- Pero… tengo que avisarle al menos...

- No te preocupes, Cloe se encargará de eso, además Clark… -Con una sonrisa- Creo que ya estás demasiado grandecito como para no pasar la noche en tu casa de vez en cuando…

- Díselo a mi padre- Dice Clark divertido, busca su copa en el suelo y la termina de un sorbo, un tanto extrañado por esa sensación… - ¿Qué es lo que le pusiste al vino Lex?

- ¡Vamos Clark! No pensarás que lo he alterado… -Contesta Lex con un sarcasmo gozoso

-No, por supuesto que no… es sólo que… me siento extraño, pero es… m… – Le parpadea simpáticamente y le sonríe- muy agradable sabes?

-Me imagino, no estás acostumbrado a beber, pero una vez que lo hagas; necesitarás mucho más que esto para sentirte así… es normal… -Le clava una mirada tierna- no te preocupes… ¿estás cómodo?

Esta vez Lex se atreve a sobar despacio la corbata del muchacho, como queriendo aflojarla un poco… acerca un poco más su rostro…

-¿Quieres que te traiga una pijama?- Le dice con una voz más baja

Clark se quedó inmóvil, como esperando una insinuación más atrevida, sólo un poco más… ¡sólo un poquito más y cedería! pues esa sensación embriagante le hacía sentirse tan excitado, que bastaría el más mínimo gesto de su compañero para echársele encima!… Lex nota claramente el estado del chico… "_¿Es que acaso será que… ¿y si me le acerco más… no me rechazará?... bueno; está ebrio, si lo hace no será difícil convencerlo al otro día que esto no fue real…"_

Lex se inclina más y acerca despacio su rostro al del muchacho que aún yacía en el sillón, y a sólo un centímetro de que sus labios se unieran, se quedan mirando unos segundos… Clark le suplica con la mirada a su Lex que le besara… y éste, experto, desvía sus labios hacia su oreja y le susurra…

-O… ¿quieres que te lleve al cuarto?... –Rozan los labios finos del Luthor el oído de Clark, y ese susurro tan suave hace que el cuerpo del muchacho se estremezca, se recorrió por su cuerpo una sensación candente de cabeza a pies, hizo inevitablemente que su miembro se endureciera… y su mano la dirigió hacia el más grande… hacia su nuca, Lex aún no se retiraba de su oído y había sentido cómo el cuerpo de Clark se estremecía. Sentado pegado a su lado y Clark acostado; sintió cómo bajo el cinturón del muchacho se abultaba su miembro… "_¡Éste es el momento!_"- Pensó el Luthor muy seguro de que esa noche Clark por fin sería suyo.

Sólo entonces, comienza a pegar más insistentemente sus labios al oído de Clark, muuy suave… los ojos de Clark se pierden y comienza a respirar más rápidamente, Lex saca su cálida y húmeda lengua y la frota ligeramente al oído del joven, le echa su aliento suavemente y le acerca sus labios de forma que parecen besos…

Clark no lo soporta más, pasa un suspiro profundo y con sus dos manos toma las mejillas de Lex, que lo dirige violentamente hacia su rostro… le mira por unos instantes… y ¡Por fin! Une sus labios a los de su amigo con una infinita pasión¡Como nunca había besado siquiera a Lana, ni siquiera como había besado a Alicia aún bajo el efecto de la Kriptonita roja, y es que en el cuerpo de Clark había Kriptonita, había alcohol…

Pero lo que más le hacía mover sus labios de esa forma; era ese sentimiento que jamás había sentido… era esa pasión prohibida, en la que tal vez jamás habría caído si no fuera por esa embriagante combinación…

¡Bendita combinación¡ y esa agua de desierto que bebía de los labios de Lex, no sabía si volvería a probarla… su mente estaba dando vueltas, sentía que nada alrededor existía, ni siquiera quería interrumpir su pasión con los pensamientos de los típicos sermones de su padre… no… ahora era momento de disfrutar… de perderse… de darse y tomar todo…

Lex tenía todo solucionado, era experto en eso… nadie sospecharía lo que pasaría esa noche, pues todos sabían que Clark se quedaría ahí "tratando de resolver sus diferencias"… definitivamente Clark no estaba dispuesto a rechazarlo, al menos esa vez… pues estaba ebrio, una… ¿ventaja?...

Su primer borrachera; según observaba Lex, al otro día estaría confuso… y tal vez no recordaría nada, bueno… tanto así como no recordar nada sería imposible… pero al menos, si se asustaba y se arrepentía, Lex lo convencería de que todo había sido un sueño extraño… el único problema sería tal vez que ¡el niño aún era menor de edad!...

Lo que menos quería era tener problemas con "Mister Kent"… ni pensar en todo lo que se le vendría encima… hasta que al menos cumpliera la mayoría de edad tendría que tener muchísimo cuidado, en fin… ahora era tiempo de disfrutar… disfrutar a ese chiquillo delicioso…

Clark estaba realmente perdido ante Lex… y éste lo sabe… lo siente tan vulnerable que tratando de llevar al chico más despacio comienza a desacelerar ese apasionado beso y tiernamente pasea su lengua en los labios carnosos y mojados del chico… se desliza lánguidamente debajo de ellos llegando al mentón… lo muerde suavemente y lo succiona… con su lengua baja lentamente por debajo de la barbilla… Clark hace para atrás su rostro para dejarle espacio al tiempo que sostiene la lisa cabeza con ambas manos, Lex comienza a jugar con su cuello, lo lame y lo succiona… lo muerde suavemente y justo debajo de su oreja aprieta más… y más…

-Uhmm!- Gime Clark.

-¿Te lastimo?...- Lex lo vuelve a hacer, ésta vez más fuerte…

- Ah!... No… sigue.

Lex no hace caso… juega con Clark, pero lo quiere sorprender... quiere hacer sentir al chiquillo como nunca ha sentido, pues él estaba seguro que era su primera vez, no sabía que Lana había sido su primera experiencia.

Esta vez el Luthor se incorpora para sentarse encima de Clark, colocando cada rodilla a los costados de las caderas de Clark, y aunque sus pantalones no dejaban sentir la piel ardiente de ambos, el calor traspasaba las ropas… Se miran con ojos ardientes, comienza Lex a quietarle la corbata, se deshace de ella arrojándola al piso acercando otra vez sus labios al cuello de Clark, y besándole inicia a desabotonar su camisa blanca... y cada botón que dejaba al descubierto su pecho perfecto; le daba permiso de pasear su lengua sobre él…

Clark desesperado, se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente para poder quitarse apresuradamente el saco y enseguida la camisa con la ayuda de Lex… éste al verlo tan ansioso se queda admirándolo por unos instantes con ternura y pasión… y sede a quitarse su gabardina y su camisa con todo y corbata… pasa sus brazos a la espalda de su amigo acariciándola y lo besa apasionadamente... recorre desde el cuello al pecho hasta que tiene que deslizar un poco sus rodillas hacia atrás y poder maniobrar más libremente por su cinturón… comienza a desabrochar…

Clark se recuesta nuevamente, alza un poco las caderas para permitir a su Lex sacar el cinturón… éste es aventado a acompañar a la corbata despedida anteriormente… y entonces Lex procede a desabotonar el pantalón… los movimientos de éste parecen ser exquisitamente suaves… expertos… los de Clark eran más apresurados, desesperados… por fin está desabotonado… dejan ver los bóxer rojos de Clark, y antes de tocar lo ansiado; juega con su lengua encima de su ombligo y con sus manos delicadamente toma el bóxer y lo baja lentamente… hasta tener al frente de su rostro ese miembro firme y antojable… Clark ¡ni se diga! su boca entreabierta, sus ojos perdidos trataban de mirar hacia el techo, estaba ansioso de sentir esa lengua húmeda y caliente jugar con todo él…

Lex toma con su mano el miembro de Clark y comienza a sobarlo despacio, su lengua se encuentra acariciándolo ya… Clark suelta un ligero grito de placer…

-Ah!!... mmm… uh…

Lex comienza a succionar… cada vez más rápido… los sentidos de Clark se aceleran más y más… Lex sabe que no debe ir a ese ritmo… aún no… se detiene y sin dejar de acariciarle con la mano, se acerca hacia la cara del impaciente muchacho… se miran y se besan, ésta vez Clark dirige sus labios hacia el cuello de su amigo que sigue frotando su miembro… le besa tan deliciosamente… Lex siente esos labios en su cuello y no puede evitar volverse mucho más intenso...

-Ah!… ¡Clark!... eres… eres tan… mh!...- Lex le besa recorriéndole todo el rostro y se detiene a su oído susurrándole…

- ¡Clark… vamos a mi cuarto… ahí estaremos mucho más cómodos…

Clark odia interrumpir… paro añoraba complacer a su amigo y por supuesto que quería ir inmediatamente a su cuarto… asiente con la cabeza… se incorporan… Clark tiene que regresar a su posición su bóxer, se sostiene torpemente por el efecto del alcohol el pantalón desabrochado… Lex lo invita a seguir…

Se asoma primero por la puerta para asegurar que no se encuentren sus guardias… no hay nadie y toma de la mano a su joven compañero y lo jala hacia fuera… como dos adolescentes haciendo travesuras recorren la mansión con altos niveles de adrenalina, al tiempo que se van deshaciendo de sus calzados dejando los calcetines y los pares regados por la mansión… al fin llegan a la puerta del cuarto.

Antes de entrar Lex le mira como averiguando si su amigo no se habrá arrepentido… pero Clark tiene esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de ansiedad, un poco asustado… pero al fin ansiosos… tambaleándose, a veces casi se caía… agitados ambos por el rápido recorrido y por la adrenalina (En realidad Clark más por la adrenalina, que por el recorrido; pues recordemos que es incansable)… Lex abre la puerta de par en par invitando a su amigo entrar… con una voz dulce y paciente…

-Adelante…

Clark se queda mirando hacia el interior del cuarto apreciando la comodidad y belleza de éste… ¡no podía creer que se encontrara ahí!… ¡se sentía tan feliz de que sus fantasías por fin serían realidad!… Lex lo mira y con temor le pregunta:

-Si te sientes incómodo… no te preocupes… yo…

-No Lex!- Interrumpe el muchacho- Lo que sucede es que… me siento… ¡me siento tan bien!

Se sonríen ampliamente y Lex lo jala de la mano tras de sí y cierra la puerta… le pone seguro, deja a Clark al frente de la puerta y se dirige a la pared al lado de la gran cama adornada con sábanas de seda, hace algunas maniobras con unos apagadores y de repente el cuarto se torna oscuro y sólo una luz suave quedó en la cabecera de la cama…

Lex comienza a desvestirse ante los ojos asombrados y excitados de Clark, se quita el cinturón sin dejar de mirar al chico, se desabrocha el pantalón y hace que caiga al suelo dejando al hermoso cuerpo de Lex en total descubierto… Clark se le acerca, suelta sus pantalones que también los hace caer al suelo… se abrazan, y ambos sienten cómo sus miembros chocan.

Clark sostiene el rostro de Lex con sus manos y lo besa intensamente, luego lo mira fijamente… quiere regresarle la sensación… lo sujeta de los brazos y lo sienta en la cama, ésta vez delicadamente… se arrodilla quedando a la altura del vientre de Lex… comienza a besarle, a lamerle… haciendo que el Luthor dejase escapar gemidos de placer…

-Ah!... mmm, si, eso es Clark… así… sigue…

Por fin su boca se encuentra ocupada totalmente… Lex le observa complacido y excitado ¡le encantaba sentir esos labios¡Era tan rico! Que por unos instantes pensó descontrolarse totalmente y comenzó a mover sus caderas y a acariciar el cabello de Clark convirtiéndose en movimientos con ritmos más fuertes…

-Ah¡Aah!….

Clark lo quería absorber totalmente, quería sentir sus mieles recorrer su boca… pero antes de que eso sucediera Lex sostuvo cariñosamente su rostro… lo alzó hacia sí retirándolo de su miembro y le suelta un beso igual de tierno… lo incorpora y hace que el chico termine recostado en la cama.

Lex se descansa encima de Clark, se besan, emprenden a dar volteretas en la amplia y suave cama… hasta que el especialista Lex hizo que Clark quedara boca abajo… Clark queda sorprendido por la habilidad de su compañero… pero él sólo quiere complacerlo y se deja llevar… Lex queda al lado de Clark… le jala de la cadera sin dejar de besar su espalda y su nuca, quedan recostados de lado… Lex detrás de Clark… Lex dirige su mano hacia el miembro de Clark y comienza a jugar con él… los dos están realmente excitados, Clark siente a Lex por detrás y mueve sus caderas… hasta que Lex comienza a penetrarlo lentamente tratando de no lastimar al chico…

-Agh!

-No te preocupes… seré cuidadoso…

-E… está bien Lex… todo está bien…

Lex besa dulcemente la espalda del chico sin dejar de sobar tiernamente su miembro… así hasta que el muchacho estaba más ansioso que nunca… con los movimientos de cadera que se hacían cada vez más intensos… hasta que decide penetrar un poco más…

-Ahg!... Ah!... uh…

- ¡sólo déjate llevar Clark… así… mmm… así… ah!

Así poco a poco Lex logra entrar al fondo de Clark… ¡se siente en la gloria! Estaba seguro que él era el primero que lograba entrar en Clark… el primero y el último… de su cuenta correría… ¡era suyo¡Solamente suyo!... no puede evitarlo y la sensación se volvía cada vez más extrema… no pudo controlar sus palabras:

-Ah!... mmm… Clark!, eres tú… ¡eres tú la razón de todas mis inquietudes¡Sólo tú!... Aahh!!

Terminando esa dulce confesión sintió con su mano cómo Clark vaciaba su miel intensamente, el muchacho se encontraba completamente perdido en el delirio, con las pulsaciones al 100… Lex tampoco soportó más y termino llenando a Clark con su agua de rosas… lentamente fueron tornándose los movimientos más suaves.

Clark no soporta más el efecto de la bebida, y la sensación de descanso le invadía… se quedó dormido de inmediato… satisfecho… con una cara llena de felicidad… se olvidó del dolor (el cual era un poco extraño pues el superhombre no sentía dolor físico con nada, en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia), de las angustias, de las dudas, se sintió tan seguro… que ese sueño se volvió tan profundo y no dejó sentir que Lex se quedó un rato más dentro de él… abrazándolo.

Lex en efecto estaba un poco ebrio, pero no tanto como para olvidarse de esa sensación… de ese torbellino de sentimientos y locuras que acababan de suceder…

"_¿Y ahora qué?..."_ – Pensaba el Luthor preocupado por el mañana _-"Y si cuando despierte me reprocha¡seguro que no puedo evitar que se dé cuenta¿Cómo diablos le diré que sólo estaba soñando?, no creo que moverlo al sillón sea suficiente… sentirá la sensación…"_

Pensando esto se retira poco a poco de su amigo… ese movimiento lo hizo estremecerse nuevamente, deseando hacer suyo otra vez al muchacho… pero prefería dejarlo descansar… tal vez había sido demasiado para él. Se dirige al baño a darse una ducha… tratando de formular mil formas y frases para enfrentar a Clark:

_-"Pero… ¿y si no reacciona mal?… ¿y si quiere seguir con esto?... _– La sola idea le llenaba de felicidad y fantaseaba imaginando cómo sería esa relación, él la cuidaría como jamás habría cuidado ninguna otra… haría todo lo posible por hacer feliz a su muchacho, con él lo tendría todo… y entonces tal vez ese lado oscuro en Lex se iría disipando poco a poco, pues con el amor de Clark tendría suficiente para rehacer su vida… y tal vez Clark lograría confiar en él y contarle su secreto, ya no habría más mentiras!! Y Lex y él serían como uno solo…

Al salir de la ducha, recuerda el tiradero de ropa que había por la mansión, apresurado se viste con una pijama y comienza a recoger su ropa… pero la de Clark la deja intacta… sale al pasillo por su calzado y tiene que bajar a la sala por su camisa y su gabardina. Procurando hacer nada de ruido.

Piensa que sería imprudente mover la ropa de Clark, pues sería inevitable que el muchacho se diera cuenta que había tenido sexo esa noche, y ¿qué explicación le daría si sabe que recogió su ropa y que entró a su cuarto? pues el chico estaba completamente desnudo.

Lo que podía ocultarle mientras analizaba su reacción, era que había sido con él con quien había hecho el amor… pero… ¿qué le diría si el chico recordaba todo a la mañana siguiente??... no, lo mejor sería, al menos por lo pronto, no enfrentarlo… y decidió subir a la recámara… observa al chico profundamente dormido… satisfecho, en la misma posición que lo había dejado, Lex cubre la desnudez del joven con una sábana de seda cálida, le besa la mejilla suavemente, y se va a otro cuarto…

* * *

Lex se despierta exaltado, mira el reloj… eran las 8 de la mañana… _-!Diablos¡Cómo pude quedarme dormido!-_ , refunfuñó, pues había planeado levantarse a las 6:00 AM con el fin de no ver a Clark despierto… inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto del chico… pegó su oreja tratando de encontrar algún sonido que le indicara si el muchacho continuaba en su cuarto… de repente una mano se posó en su hombro…

-¿Señor Luthor? Buenos Días… ¿se le ofrece algo?- Le pregunta su jefe de seguridad.

-¿Eh?... ah!, No, todo está bien… en 20 minutos salgo a Metrópolis, prepara el helicóptero.

-En seguida Señor.

El guardia obediente sin más se retira. Lex decide abrir la puerta del cuarto… lo hace muy despacio y para su alivio… observa al muchacho dormido todavía, más tranquilo se retira del lugar y se va al otro cuarto a prepararse para huir, en 10 minutos baja a la sala por su portafolio, observa la camisa, y saco de Clark tirados a un lado del sillón… por un momento titubea y decide tomar la camisa de su amigo… no sabe si debe dejar todo ahí precisamente… -_"tal vez debería llevar la ropa a su cuarto"_

Pensando eso acerca la camisa a su olfato… y con un suspiro profundo disfruta del aroma impregnado a Clark… recordando esa increíble noche que acababa de pasar, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con ese olor exquisito cuando de repente escucha la voz de Lana quien repentinamente había entrado a la sala…

-¡¿Lex!?...

Lex exaltado retira inmediatamente la camisa de su rostro, y simulando tranquilidad se dirige a Lana.

-¡Lana!, creo que es muy temprano para visitas… ¿sucede algo? - Lana se acerca algo extrañada y observa el tiradero de ropa en el piso, se da cuenta que es de Clark, y con el seño fruncido mira a Lex:

-Tú dime ¿Qué hace la ropa de Clark regada en tu sala?

-Bueno… m… creo que anoche se puso tan mal que… ya no supo ni dónde le quedó la cabeza- Lex trata de bromear a Lana, sólo espera a ver si se lo traga. Tira la camisa de Clark sobre el sillón…

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunta Lana.

-Dormido aún, y creo que así seguirá por un buen rato. Espero que Cloe no haya tenido problemas para dar excusas al Señor Kent.

-No te preocupes- Lana no podía quitar la expresión de extrañeza -¿Vas a salir?

-Si, disculpa que sea así de repente, pero tengo que arreglar algo de urgencia en Metrópolis, con suerte regreso mañana- Dice Lex arreglándose la corbata, y retirándose de ese sillón lleno de recuerdos.

-Si… bueno, no te preocupes, debo acostumbrarme que tu vida está llena de compromisos. Y… -señalando la ropa de Clark insiste: - Aún en Clark, creo que es demasiado extraño que bote de esa manera su ropa¿no crees?

Lana se cruza de brazos interrogando a Lex, su paciencia está a punto de terminar, pues ¿por qué razón Clark habría arrojado su ropa en plena sala? Tenía que haber algo más… sabía que Lex le ocultaba algo y que probablemente era algo relacionado con sexo.

Por supuesto que no pasaba por la mente de Lana lo que acababa de suceder esa noche¡ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo! pero probablemente Lex había sido testigo y cómplice de alguna travesura de Clark, y que por hacerle un favor de discreción, Lex se mostraba renuente a soltar una palabra a Lana. Lex titubea un poco, alza las cejas y se encoge de hombros:

-Pues… el vino a veces nos hace hacer cosas que no haríamos en nuestros cinco sentidos, no creo que eso sea extraño.

Lana no hace más que una expresión molesta mordiéndose los labios, en eso y para suerte del Luthor, los interrumpe su guardia:

-Señor, el helicóptero está listo…

-Enseguida voy- Toma su portafolios, pues la escena debía ser perfecta- -Lo siento Lana, otro día hablaremos de "los efectos extraños del alcohol"

Le da un beso frío, como solía dárselo ya hace días, y sin dejar a Lana tiempo para otra de sus molestas cuestiones se retira apresurado, confiado en que Lana se iría en seguida que él, pues no era la chica que acostumbrase quedarse a husmear… y si lo hacía ¿qué más daba? lo más grave que podía suceder era que se diera cuenta de que Clark efectivamente había pasado una noche de pasión… pero ni se imaginaría con quién… y así; la "niña caprichosa" se alejaría definitivamente del muchacho… de SU muchacho.

Lana no puede evitar la inmensa curiosidad, pues después de todo Clark aún era su amigo y había sido su amante, así que optó por buscar al chico cuidándose de los guardias.

En su recorrido ve los zapatos y calcetines de Clark regados por el pasillo, su curiosidad se intensifica, y de Clark ¡nada!... recorre hasta el último cuarto disponible, el único que falta por revisar era el cuarto de Lex… no se había molestado por revisarlo, pues ¿qué haría Clark en el cuarto de Lex sin ropa de la cintura para arriba? No teniendo más opción, decide abrir esa puerta y… ¡oh sorpresa!... ¡Clark dormido en cama de Lex totalmente desnudo! la sábana que Lex le había colocado se había caído al suelo, la ropa faltante estaba tirada al lado de la confortable cama…

La chica se queda inmóvil y se lleva la mano a la boca como para no dejar salir el asombro… pero Clark comienza a reaccionar, Lana no se mueve de su lugar, Clark abre por fin los ojos, se talla para mirar bien ese techo que no reconocía, se siente extraño, increíblemente tiene una sensación de dolor de cabeza a donde se lleva su mano, trata de incorporarse un poco para sentarse… pero siente dolor al intentarlo.

En eso¡descubre a Lana parada observándolo! más asustado, reacciona y se levanta, con un movimiento tosco y nervioso toma la sábana del suelo, se la sostiene con una mano para tratar de cubrirse enredándosela a la cintura:

-¡¿Qué demonios… qué haces aquí?!- Pregunta Clark asombrado.

-¿!Yo?... ¡No¡Qué haces tú aquí Clark, y en esas… condiciones!- Señalando el tiradero de ropa.

-Bueno… yo… no sé, es que…- De repente usa un tono defensivo- ¡Creo que ya estoy demasiado grandecito para dar ese tipo de explicaciones!... además… ¡tú eres la que estás en… m… mi cuarto?- Se sorprende así mismo, ni siquiera sabe lo que dice, era obvio que no era su cuarto.

-¡Este es el cuarto de Lex!... ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?

Clark traga aire, pero no emite palabras… recorre con la mirada el lugar… definitivamente estaba en el cuarto de Lex, se lleva la mano a la cabeza, en ese momento era incapaz de armar recuerdos¡y menos con la presencia indiscreta de Lana! Impaciente le pide:

-¿Por qué no sales un momento y dejas que me vista?

-Esperaré abajo… - Asiente la chica.

Al instante que se cierra la puerta, Clark se revisa y se nota un olor extraño, suave pero exótico, se dirige a revisar su ropa para descubrir que sólo estaban su bóxer y sus pantalones. Antes de buscar algo para completar su vestimenta decide darse una ducha… no lograba recordar nada en ese instante, pues todo era tan rápido y Lana estaba esperando abajo una explicación. No dejaba de sentir una sensación de cruda, dolor de cabeza… pero ese dolor en su trasero… definitivamente le tenía desconcertado…

Enseguida busca alguna camisa en el gran closet y de entre tantas camisas finas no sabe cuál elegir. Toma la primera a su alcance, azul cielo, se viste con sus pantalones y bóxer, busca desesperado sus zapatos sin éxito, entonces toma un par de pantuflas, va al espejo del baño a darse los últimos detalles, se queda mirándose así mismo; comienza a preguntarse cómo es que llegó al cuarto de Lex

…_En la fiesta… esa bebida roja… me hizo sentir ebrio, si la elaboró el propio Lex entonces debió haber tenido algo diferente… pero él no sabe nada sobre mí, nada de lo que me afecta… y… ¡¿Qué diablos significa éste dolor?!... definitivamente anoche pasó algo, algo de… ¿sexo?... ¡no, no puede ser, si no recuerdo nada!... Tal vez Lex metió a algunas chicas a la casa… pero…"._

De repente una imagen le sacudió la mente, como un sueño se vio a sí mismo en el sillón de la sala tomando a Lex de las mejillas y plasmándole un gran beso apasionado… se quedó atónito, y de sus manos se resbaló la loción que se acababa de untar, los vidrios invadieron el piso… se apresura a recoger el tiradero y sale de la habitación; recorre el pasillo con esa imagen que se le venía a la mente… se daba cuenta que no era una fantasía suya… ¡había pasado en verdad!...

Descubre sus zapatos regados, avienta las pantuflas y se pone sus zapatos y calcetines, como si con la rapidez se pudieran borrar esas imágenes que se hacían cada vez más claras… no quería recordar más… llega a la sala y Lana lo mira… estaba muy enojada…

-Bueno, supongo que ahora si podrás explicarme.

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿lo del cuarto de Lex? bueno, - Trata de relajarse un poco, respira hondo -Creo que yo ya estaba muy tomado y… pues tal vez me puse necio y… terminé de alguna manera en su cuarto…

-¡¿Desnudo?

C O N T I N U A R Á…


	3. LA CRUDA MORAL

_**Eres TÚ la razón de mis inquietudes… sólo tú!!! CHAPTER 3**_

_**(Continuación)**_

**-Bueno, supongo que ahora si podrás explicarme.**

**-¿Qué cosa?... lo del cuarto de Lex? bueno, - Trata de relajarse un poco, respira hondo -Creo que yo ya estaba muy tomado y… pues tal vez me puse necio y… terminé de alguna manera en su cuarto…**

**-¡¿Desnudo?**

* * *

El chico sacude un poco su cabeza, y mira a Lana con ojos de niño regañado y asustado.

-¡Clark, responde¡¿Por qué estabas desnudo en el cuarto de Lex! -No tiene argumentos. Ante el silencio del muchacho, insiste Lana:

-Esa camisa que llevas puesta no es tuya.

-N… no, es que la tomé del closet…

-¿Y la tuya?- Pregunta con ironía.

-Estaba un poco sucia… la dejé por ahí

-¿Por ahí?... ¿¡"por ahí" es tirada en el piso de la sala? Tus zapatos los encontraste en el pasillo ¿no?

Clark ve sorprendido la camisa en el sillón y su saco… ¡definitivamente había estado recostado en ese sillón! Se dirige hacia éste y confundido recoge su saco y toma su camisa de donde la había arrojado Lex, busca su corbata y con su vista de rayos X logra ver que se encontraba debajo del sillón, pero apenas estaba dispuesto a recogerla, cuando Lana se le acerca:

-¡Clark¡Deja ya de darle vueltas al asunto y dime de una vez por todas¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en el cuarto de Lex¡¿Estaba él contigo?... ¡¿Con quién estaban?! –Grita ya desesperada.

Esa última pregunta hizo dar un suspiro de alivio a Clark, pues había creído que Lana pensaba que con quien había pasado la noche apasionada era con su novio Lex. Y ése: "¿Con quién estaban?" quería decir que el enfado de Lana se debía a que creía que habían estado con otras personas ¡chicas! lo más probable, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de ella.

-Lana, creo que yo NO te debo explicación, seguramente Lex estuvo durmiendo en otro cuarto –Da dos parpadeos- ¿No lo has visto?

-Se fue hace unos momentos, dijo que le había surgido algo en Metrópolis. Pero, -Insiste la muchacha- -¿No hubiera sido más lógico que tú te quedaras en uno de los cuartos para huéspedes?

-Bueno… te repito que seguramente me le puse necio¡estaba demasiado ebrio Lana¿Qué quieres que te diga? Además lo que sea que yo haya hecho, no creo que te perjudique.

-¡Claro! y sea "lo que sea" que hayas hecho ¿tenías que hacerlo regando tu ropa por todas partes? Está bien que su amistad se haya arreglado por lo visto pero… ¿no crees que eso es ser demasiado "fresco"?

-Pues… ya tendré tiempo para disculparme con Lex. Y te insisto… Lex no hizo nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. (ajá) Por ahora será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y tengo que llegar a casa.

El muchacho sale apresurado antes de que la chica haga otra incómoda pregunta, se olvida de su corbata (ojo, por que era de su papá) Lana se queda muy enojada, pues según veía, Clark había pasado una noche de pasión en la que seguramente Lex lo había incitado, indudablemente (según Lana), él mismo le consiguió a alguna muchacha, pues la noche anterior ya todos se habían ido de la fiesta… ¿así se las gastaba el Luthor?

* * *

Clark llega como rayo a su granero, se cambia de ropa, pues no quiere que sus padres le vean con la camisa del Luthor, (Además de que le quedaba un poco apretada) Sabe que tiene que ir enseguida donde están ellos para reportarse después de toda una noche ausente. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo con esa imagen del beso apasionado entre su amigo y él? Se sienta en su sillón sintiendo todavía esa sensación de dolor en su trasero y comienza a tratar de recordar, sin estar muy seguro de querer hacerlo:

"_A ver… por pasos… estaba yo… ¿besando a Lex? Estaba realmente excitado… y ¿si pasó todo¡No, no!"- _Trata de regresar al principio sacudiendo su cabeza- _"tomé demasiado y… no sé cómo ni por qué pero… nos besamos… ¿o fui yo quien lo besó?... ¿y si yo inicié todo¿!Qué tal si yo fui quien se lo pidió? Bueno, no recuerdo ningún rechazo de su parte… ¡Pero es que en realidad no recuerdo nada¡Maldita sea!"-_ Desesperado, de un manotazo avienta todas las cosas de la mesilla que estaba en frente… se lleva las manos desesperado a la cabeza. Decide mejor ir de una vez a la casa, sus padres debían estar preocupados.

Entra a la casa y ahí estaban sus padres, Martha lo ve y le dice:

-¡Clark! comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ti¿te sirvo tu desayuno?

Mister Kent molesto: -¡Ya pasó la hora del desayuno! Y supongo que a Clark, no le faltaría en tan lujosa mansión.

-No, gracias mamá, estoy bien- Dice Clark tratando de evadir las indirectas de su padre.

Tímidamente se sienta en el comedor como esperando interrogantes, cada que hacía ese tipo de movimientos el dolor se intensificaba, pero trataba de simular; mientras su padre sentado en frente de él leía el periódico. Martha, que estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina, siente la tensión y trata de amenizar.

-Supongo que habrás arreglado las cosas con Lex, Cloe nos dijo que pasarías un buen rato platicando con él y no nos dio esperanzas de que llegaras.

"_Si, hasta sellamos la amistad con un gran beso"_ –Piensa el muchacho.

-Si mamá, creo que ya todo está bien entre nosotros.

-"¿Creo?"- Dice Jonathan- Pasaste toda la noche en su casa y sólo sacaste un "creo"¡Sabía que con Lex no se podía estar seguro en nada!- Avienta el periódico sobre la mesa -¡Voy a trabajar! -Se sale de la casa.

Martha trata de consolar al chico y se le acerca.

-Está molesto por que cree que no debiste quedarte toda la noche en esa casa, se preocupa por ti y sigue sin confiar en Lex, pero no te preocupes, se le pasará- Dice Martha sobando el brazo de Clark.

-¡Ojalá!- Con tristeza.

-¿Entonces¿Están mejor las cosas?- Insiste la madre.

-S… si, platicamos un buen rato y decidimos seguir con la amistad.

-Y… ¿Qué hay con Lana?

-Bueno, la felicité. Ella está bien… creo que a Lex le quedó claro que yo no interferiría en su relación con ella.

El muchacho hablaba con tristeza, pues se estaba inventando todo y en realidad no sabía en qué acabaría el asunto ¿Lex seguiría con Lana? Martha notó la tristeza de su hijo, pero no quiso presionarlo.

-Tal vez sea tiempo de salir con otras chicas hijo.

-Puede que tengas razón- Sonríe forzadamente.

-Entonces¿te sirvo tu desayuno?

-Prefiero ir a mi cuarto un rato ¿sabes? es incómodo dormir fuera de casa.

-¿Lo dices en serio¡Esa mansión tiene todo lo necesario para hacer sentir cómodo hasta al más exigente!

-No es lo mismo, mi casa- Se sonríe- ¡es mejor! … Sólo… ¿me puedes dar un poco de agua?

-Claro hijo- Le sirve un gran vaso- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- _"Tal vez unos ungüentos de agua caliente para mi trasero_"- Piensa el chico- ¡No gracias, está bien así… -Y se va a su cuarto simulando el dolor que le martirizaba al subir las escaleras.

Llega a su cuarto y se bebe el vaso con agua completo de un trago. Con dificultades se recuesta en su cama, boca abajo, para estar más cómodo… pero esa posición hace que comiencen nuevas escenas de esa noche en su mente dolida por la cruda… recuerda a Lex detrás suyo besándole la espalda, y susurrando palabras a su oído: "- ¡sólo déjate llevar Clark… así…" al tiempo de esa imagen de los dos desnudos, recordó una sensación excitante que hizo a su pene ponerse erecto irremediablemente, enseguida una fuerte punzada en su trasero hizo disipar esas imágenes candentes…

Se levanta apresurado… confuso… "_¿¡Es que realmente pasó?... ¡Pero qué estúpido soy¡Por qué otra razón estaría completamente desnudo en SU cama y sentiría un dolor semejante… y precisamente allí? a ver, a ver –_Dando vueltas en su habitación_- Yo lo besé primero… ¡¿y luego él me lo metió?... y en qué momento las cosas subieron a ése tono?_ _¡Dios¿Qué me hizo sentirme tan mareado?_

Se recuesta otra vez y hundido en un torbellino de incógnitas se queda dormido.

Toda la tarde Clark se la pasó evadiendo a su padre, pues además de no estar muy contento, no estaba acostumbrado a mentirle y no quería preocuparlo, si le contaba de la borrachera, el Sr. Kent se inquietaría pues ¿por qué Clark se emborrachó si el alcohol es inofensivo para él? además… ¿qué cosas haría o diría el chico en ese estado toda una noche con Lex Luthor?

Ya era de noche cuando la señora Martha sube al cuarto de su hijo quien tras haber dormido toda la tarde, se encontraba sentado frente a su pequeño escritorio de tareas, recargando su mentón en una mano, con el codo en la mesa, mirando hacia la nada, como "ido". Ni si quiera se había percatado de la presencia de su madre.

-¿Clark? … hijo! –Se acerca y lo toma del hombro.

-¿M?... ah! – Por fin el chico reacciona- Perdón mamá…

-No te preocupes Clark, sé que estás triste por la reacción de tu padre y por lo de Lana. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte, por favor, no sigas evadiendo a tu padre.

-No… está bien mamá, te prometo que mañana trataré de hablar con él.

-Me parece bien… bueno hijo, en realidad venía a decirte algo, mañana iremos tu padre y yo a cenar a Metrópolis.

-Ah¡Qué bien!

-Bueno, es que casi adivino que se querrá poner el traje que le regalé, y éste le sienta muy bien con la corbata que te prestó ayer, además es su favorita y…

Clark abre más los ojos… ¡La corbata la había olvidado en la mansión de Lex!

-¿¡La quieres ahora?

-No… no te preocupes, me alcanza para tenerla lista, mañana me la entregas- Le dice Martha a su hijo dándole un beso en la frente y enseguida sale de su cuarto.

_¿Y ahora qué? Tendré que ir a la casa de Lex por la corbata de papá…_ - La sola idea lo hacía estremecerse, después de lo poco que recordaba no tenía cara para ver a Lex, no… definitivamente estaba decido a no verlo y evitarlo todo el tiempo que se pudiera, pues aunque el muchacho lo había deseado, lo que pasó esa noche no dejaba de atormentarlo con las dudas, tal vez Lex se había dejado llevar por el momento y no querría ya nada con él, pues si hubiera querido, desde hace mucho le hubiera siquiera insinuado algo, el Luthor no era de los que se cohibían.

"_Bueno alo mejor por conservar la amistad. Pero entonces ¿por qué le declaró su amor a Lana?… Si… tal vez sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, pero ahora ¡Qué cara le pongo¿Qué le digo?"- _Pensaba el muchacho.

- _"Es que estaba tomado"… sí ¡cómo no¡Bonito pretexto para acceder a acostarme con él¡Con ÉL precisamente!_ - Luego reflexionaba- _¡Pero si él no estaba ebrio, y me hizo lo que me hizo! … ¿qué tal si yo se lo pedí¡Yo no me negué! … ¡Qué vergüenza con mis padres! _-Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza- _¡Con el mismo Lex! Necesito saber cómo sucedieron las cosas¡Definitivamente él me tiene que aclarar mucho! … ¿y… si son cosas que no quiero oír?... no, no lo quiero ver ahora._

El muchacho estaba muy turbado, pero de repente se le ocurrió: -_¡Lana me dijo que había ido a Metrópolis! Tal vez todavía no llegue… Iré a medianoche cuando mis padres estén dormidos._

Se recostó en su cama, no pegó un ojo hasta que su reloj marcaron las 12 de la noche, se levanta y sobre su playera azul cielo se coloca su chaqueta negra y sigilosamente sale de su cuarto y de su casa sin ser descubierto… llega a velocidad luz a la mansión de Lex, antes de atravesar la entrada checa con su mirada al interior… no hay nadie, así, cruza cada puerta y cada pasillo… para él, es fácil darse cuenta de que efectivamente el Luthor no se encontraba y a los guardias era práctico escondérseles.

Llega por fin a donde había dejado su corbata, aunque sabía que no estaba Lex, la adrenalina le subía y le bajaba del cuerpo, nervioso y desesperado buscaba el preciado objeto de su padre en todo el piso _-¡¿Dónde diablos está la maldita corbata?-_ Al no encontrarla comenzó a desesperarse más, le temblaban las manos y miró hacia el gran librero con la esperanza de encontrarla, tal vez algún sirviente la había movido del lugar, pero fue inútil.

_¿Y si hay material de plomo?_ – Pensando en esta posibilidad, el muchacho se pone de rodillas decidido a buscar debajo de la alfombra que adornaba el frente del sillón, tan desesperado estaba que ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar que alguien entraba al lugar… ¡Era Lex!...

El Luthor, no había soportado pasar la noche completa fuera de Smallville, tampoco había podido pegar un ojo, necesitaba maniobrar cerca del muchacho, pues ¿cómo sabría entonces cómo reaccionaría éste¿O si había siquiera recordado algo?... ¡Qué sorpresa verlo ahí¡En su sala, agachado buscando no sabía que cosa!

Por un momento le dieron ganas de salir corriendo del lugar antes de que Clark se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse… no le diría nada si el chico no mencionaba nada, necesitaba una señal que le informara si había recordado esa gran noche, y luego ya vería que hacía…

El Luthor da los pasos suficientes y arroja su portafolio a su escritorio con la intención de hacer ruido para que los bellos ojos del muchacho lo miraran y enseguida se coloca las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su negra gabardina para esperar respuesta.

Clark, al escuchar el ruido se levanta de inmediato exaltado y ve la silueta de Lex¡se queda asustadísimo! Pasmado, sin emitir palabra y con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre.

Lex, al ver la tensión del muchacho decide hablar primero:

-¿!Qué haces aquí a ésta hora?

El corazón de Clark latía tan rápido que casi creía escucharlo, trataba de mitigar el temblor de sus manos llevándolas a los lados y sobándose los pantalones, sintió el rostro caliente….

-Es que… estaba… -Señala hacia el piso y ¡al pobre no le salen las palabras! Decide colocar sus manos detrás de sus bolsillos, pero no duran mucho ahí¡no sabe que hacer, ni qué decirle! Los segundos parecían largos minutos, sentía que la cara se le iluminaba de rojo y luego se sentía frío.

El Luthor tampoco decía nada, quería permitirle al muchacho justificar su presencia, lo miraba fijamente para analizarlo¡esa mirada penetrante no dejaba a Clark reaccionar! Por fin el muchacho trata de aclarar su garganta:

-Mjm- Traga saliva- Es que… creo que por aquí dejé mi corbata, bueno… es de mi papá.

Otros segundos de silencio, luego Clark continúa:

Lo que pasa es que es su preferida ¿sabes? Y… me matará si sabe que la olvidé… -Señala al piso- … aquí…

Sin decir más se mete las manos inquietas a las bolsas de su pantalón… silencio… mirada fija de Lex…

-Bueno, creo que no está aquí… mejor me voy… es un poco tarde y…

-Son las 12:30 de la noche Clark- Lo interrumpe el más grande.

-Si… Lex- Batallaba el muchacho al pronunciar ese nombre. –Es que… mañana mis padres salen a cenar y mi papá la ocupará… no saben que la olvidé, como te dije; me mataría si sabe que fui tan descuidado con esa corbata… y para que no se dieran cuenta, pues… vine a ésta hora.

Lex se muerde los labios, mira hacia el piso por un segundo y asiente con la cabeza.

-Y ¿por qué no me llamaste antes? Si te hubieran encontrado mis guardias probablemente te hubieran disparado, se podrían confundir con la oscuridad.

-Lo siento…

Lex se dirige a servirse un trago dándole por un instante la espalda a Clark, éste mira al techo y aprieta los ojos, ansiando que Lex no le haga más preguntas. El Luthor se devuelve hacia el chico con una mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo el trago.

-¿Sabías que yo no estaba?

-Si… - Lo piensa un poco y rectifica: - ¡No!... es decir… sabía qua te habías ido a Metrópolis, pero no sabía cuándo regresarías. Y no quería molestarte con tonterías.

Lex da un trago a su copa, mira al muchacho. ¿No sería que no quería verlo y por eso entraba a su casa sin decírselo¿Será que recordaba algo? Tenía que indagar más.

-¿Quién te dijo que iría a Metrópolis?

-Lana- Lo dice, sin estar seguro de querer hacerlo.

-¿A qué hora hablaste con ella?

Seguramente a Lana le preguntaría también, ésta vez el chico de ojos azules no podía mentir mucho.

-En la mañana cuando… -Titubea un poco - …cuando me levanté.

-Y ¿no te dijo que yo regresaba mañana?

-N… No. Creo que fue muy imprudente venir a ésta hora. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se apresura a la puerta, pero Lex interrumpe su huída:

-¡Clark!

Se detiene el de ojos azules con temor. Voltea a su amigo. Lex se dirige hacia un cajón de su escritorio y saca la corbata doblada y perfumada del muchacho que se la ofrece sin dejarla en el escritorio, quería entregársela de propia mano. Clark la mira sorprendido, camina hacia su amigo y la toma con timidez.

Sin querer rozan sus dedos con los de el Luthor. Al contacto el chico se pone nervioso y se enrojece ¿le comentará algo de esa noche? A Lex le da gusto causarle eso a su amigo, pero trata de disimularlo:

-Llamé en la tarde y me dijeron que se la habían encontrado tirada bajo el sillón, ordené que la mandaran a tintorería y que la guardaran en mi escritorio.

-Gracias Lex… bueno, creo que ahora si debo irme…

-Clark¿Qué hacía tu corbata debajo del sillón?

Los ojos azules del muchacho miran a los de Lex extrañados ¿a qué se debía esa pregunta¿Acaso no era Lex quien debía de saberlo más claramente¿Qué pretendía el Luthor?...

C O N T I N U A R Á….

**Muy pronto.**

**Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que los sucesos se dan en algún momento de la Quinta temporada. Tengo planes de lo que sucederá después… y por supuesto que esta linda pareja estará juntita otra vez… ¡hasta pronto!… bye!!!**


	4. LA MENTIRA

**-Gracias Lex… bueno, creo que ahora si debo irme…**

**-Clark¿Qué hacía tu corbata debajo del sillón?**

**Los ojos azules del muchacho miran a los del más grande extrañados ¿a qué se debía esa pregunta¿Acaso no era Lex quien debía de saberlo más claramente¿Qué pretendía el Luthor?... **

* * *

-Pues… la verdad no recuerdo mucho… creo que se me subió un poco de tono el vino. He de haber perdido el control… ¿Tú no sabes qué pasó? –Por fin pregunta el chico y lo mira atento.

-No. –Con un tono indiferente, dando un trago a su copa.

Esto hace desesperar un poco a Clark.

-¿!No? Pero… me quedé un momento dormido en tu sala… ¿verdad?

Lex sólo se encoge de hombros. Temía un reproche de su muchacho, y su defensa sería la indiferencia, hacerse como el que "aquí no pasó nada", se arrepentía de haberle preguntado sobre su corbata, pero así supo entonces que Clark no recordaba mucho, y eso le tranquilizó… por el momento.

Clark se agacha tratando de simular su desesperación, ya no sabía qué pensar¿sería un sueño lo que pasó? No, no podía ser… ¿y el dolor¿Y por qué despertó desnudo¿Acaso sólo fue una de sus tantas fantasías y en la noche tan pasado de copas estaba, que sólo se desvistió y se masturbó?... Pensando en Lex por supuesto. Se repetía: _¿Y el maldito dolor?_ Pero Lex tenía que saberlo, era obvio que su amigo sabía exactamente lo que había pasado…

Al verlo confundido Lex dice:

-Verás… te quedaste dormido en el sillón y después te fuiste a dormir a uno de los cuartos.

Clark divaga un poco la mirada, lo mira, y se atreve a preguntar al más grande:

-¿A tu cuarto?

-Si

Lex trata de simular su nerviosismo, no quería que Clark preguntara más pues no sabía qué tanto recordaba el chico, pero si el muchacho continuaba preguntando, podría darse cuenta que intentaba ocultarle algo… entonces retomó él las preguntas.

-Clark – Se le acerca y lo mira fijamente- Dime¿qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas de anoche?

Clark sintió miedo, lo mira asustado, toma aire…

-Bueno… estaba yo en el sillón, ebrio… y…

Se lleva la mano a la nuca y se aleja un tanto de Lex, no quiere que le vea a la cara ni que adivine el recuerdo del beso que inició Clark…

-Y de repente estaba ya acostado en… tu cuarto… luego Lana vino y…

-¿Te topaste con ella en la sala?

-N… No… en el cuarto.

-¿En el cuarto¿!Entró a tu cuarto? – Lex pregunta con la mirada clavada e impaciente en el chico, esto puso más nervioso a Clark

-No… a tu cuarto…

-Si, si… a mi cuarto pues, -Más impaciente -…pero ¿entró cuando tú estabas ahí¿Ya te habías levantado?

-No… bueno si… es que – el muchacho se ve muy tenso - ella entró y luego yo me levanté.

Lex se queda unos segundos pensando: -Entonces –Dice -¿entró a tu cuarto sin tocar?

-Si… pero ¡no pienses mal Lex! Es que ella, entró al cuarto no sé por qué, y de repente estaba ahí parada mirándome, me levanté… ¡pero enseguida se salió! Y platicamos aquí.

-Y ¿de qué platicaron?

-Bueno, creo que ella está un poco molesta... mira en realidad yo no sé qué fue lo que sucedió… pero creo que … que yo de alguna manera… me quité la ropa anoche y… ella me vio y creyó que yo … pues que hubo algo con… alguien, y supongo que piensa que tú tuviste algo que ver…

Lex se queda absorto. ¡A veces el chico parecía el ser más mentiroso de la tierra, y otras pecaba de sincero!

- ¿Que yo tuve algo que ver?… ¿De qué forma?

-Pues… no sé. –Se muerde los labios -Tal vez crea que metiste a alguien aquí. ¿Eso fue lo que pasó Lex? -Ansioso, se acerca un poco más al Luthor- ¿Eso fue realmente lo que pasó?

Por un momento Lex se queda callado, sólo mira a los ojos azules intrigados, y esas cejas negras algo alzadas… su hermoso rostro reflejaba desesperación… angustia. No… no era el momento de decirle la verdad, deseaba acercársele y contarle todo, decirle: "Lo que pasó querido Clark; es que anoche hicimos el amor¿cómo te parece?" y plasmarle un beso. Pero sólo se agachó un momento y en seguida traga aire para que le saliera mejor la mentira y mirándolo fijamente le dice:

-¿Qué pasa Clark¿No te gustó la… chica?

-¿Chica? -Sonríe con ironía e incredibilidad. -¿Qué chica?

-Con la que pasaste la noche.

Clark lo mira extrañadísimo, mira a otro lado y regresa su mirada a Lex con una cara que reflejaba un gran signo de interrogación.

-No Lex, yo no recuerdo ninguna chica.

-¿Tan ebrio estabas? -Se burla el Luthor.

Clark toma algo de aire y luego se sienta en una silla que fue la primera que encontró… se queda pensando mirando el piso como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas. ¿Es que acaso soñaría con Lex mientras tenía sexo con alguien más? En su mente revoloteaba la misma incógnita: _"¿y el dolor en mi trasero?"_ Luego lo mira y le dice:

-No Lex, no recuerdo nada… y no, no había señal de ninguna chica.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que propones Clark? dime… ¿en qué condiciones amaneciste¿No notaste algo raro?

-Pues… mi ropa estaba regada por toda la mansión y yo estaba… completamente desnudo en tu cuarto… me sentía con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿sabes¡Fue muy raro!

-¿Raro? -Se ríe Lex. -Es completamente normal que después de semejante borrachera amanecieras con estragos en tu cabeza Clark. Y ¿por qué otra razón amanecerías desnudo si no fue por alguna situación de… sexo?

-Bueno si… estoy seguro que hubo sexo… ¡pero no recuerdo ninguna chica Lex! Además… si eso es verdad… ¿Tú la trajiste¿La conocías¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso? -Se levanta de su asiento y se le acerca al Luthor- ¡Cómo puedo tener sexo con alguien que ni siquiera conozco!

-Tranquilízate Clark. –Dice Lex tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? -Se le retira el muchacho paseándose por el cuarto -¡Me acabas de decir que metiste una chica a la mansión para que se acostara conmigo!

-Para tu información Clark… ¡tú me lo pediste!

Clark se detiene y se queda pasmado, mirando con ojos más abiertos a su amigo.

-¿¡Yo?... no… ¡no es posible¡Nada de lo que me dices es posible! -Desesperado se vuelve a sentar, se agacha y se lleva las manos a su cabeza.

-Clark¡no te preocupes! La muchacha era segura, yo no te iba a arriesgar a algo peligroso… y me lo pediste tan insistentemente que no pude negarme… recuerda que acabamos de reconciliar nuestra amistad. Además… ya era necesario Clark… pronto cumplirás dieciocho… O… -Le clava una mirada llena de curiosidad. -… ¿ya lo habías hecho antes con… "alguien"?

Clark no sabe qué responder a esa pregunta. Ese "alguien" con tono insinuante de Lex, seguramente era Lana por quien quería el Luthor saber. Probablemente su amigo se molestaría si le decía que ya había tenido su primera experiencia con Lana, pues ella era su novia ahora no? Trató de evadir el peligroso interrogatorio y se hundió en sus pensamientos sin responder:

_Tal vez Lex dice la verdad y yo sólo me imaginé que estaba con él…_ -Pensaba- _A fin de cuentas, pasaron muchas cosas raras; la borrachera, el dolor en mi… todo el cuerpo. Y no es la primera vez que alucino cosas… _(Cuando le afectó la Kriptonita plateada)_ ¡Esa bebida…_

-Clark… -Insiste Lex, y esta vez se atreve a pronunciar ese nombre- … ¿Tuviste relaciones con Lana cuando eran novios?

Era una pregunta atrevida y suelta de repente al rostro de Clark, pero el muchacho pensó que hasta cierto punto era lógica, al menos en ese momento así le pareció, y se sintió en obligación de dar una respuesta forzada…. Y no cierta:

-¿Eh? Ah!... No Lex… no hubo nada.

Lex se queda tranquilo. Entonces (según Lex) ¡Él había sido su primera vez! estaba seguro. Se sonrió por dentro feliz de ser el primero en la vida de Clark… pero ¿de qué valía si el muchacho no recordaba¿Cómo entonces iba a saber la opinión de Clark y cómo iba a caber la posibilidad de seguir con él?

-Ya habrá tiempo -Se le sale la frase sin querer, perturbando los pensamientos del ojo azules.

-¿Tiempo para qué? –Pregunta Clark extrañado.

-No… para nada ¿sabes? –Le sonríe- Creo que tienes razón y ya es muy tarde para visitas… ¿Qué te parece si seguimos hablando de esto otro día¿Vengo un poco cansado y … -Mira su reloj. -…Ya es la una de la mañana Clark.

Clark se levanta todavía aturdido… mira con tristeza a Lex… ¡Cuánto deseaba el Luthor abrazarlo y decirle que no, que nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto¡Que había mentido por miedo a que le rechazara! Y preguntarle por fin si quería que volvieran a estar juntos… una y otra vez… siempre…

-Si Lex… otro día… gracias por la corbata y por tu paciencia… buenas noches.

-Que descanses… _amor._ –Se piensa el Luthor.

**C O N T I N U A R Á….**

**Pido perdón por la tardanza, no crean, se ha querido cocinar lo que sucederá después, planes hay… sólo que en tiempo de no-vacaciones, la escuela me absorbe mucho, luego necesito verlos otra vez juntitos para inspirarme… vaya que ésta parejita tiene mucho que contarse… y hacerse… hasta muuuy pronto!!! **


	5. DE LA CONFRONTACIÓN, A LA DULCE VENGANZA

**Clark se levanta todavía aturdido… mira con tristeza a Lex… ¡Cuánto deseaba el Luthor abrazarlo y decirle que no, que nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto¡Que había mentido por miedo a que le rechazara! Y preguntarle por fin si quería que volvieran a estar juntos… una y otra vez… siempre…**

**-Si Lex… otro día… gracias por la corbata y por tu paciencia… buenas noches.**

**-Que descanses… -**_**amor.**_** –Se piensa el Luthor.**

* * *

…¿C_ómo hacer para estar otra vez con él? _–Se preguntaba Lex, pues había negado todo lo que había pasado con su querido Clark- ¡_Maldita sea!_- Se repetía en medio de las ocho de la noche. Casi no había pegado el ojo la madrugada anterior después del encuentro con Clark. Maldecía ese momento pues su miedo lo había hecho retroceder y dejar todo como en un principio, buscando miles de ideas; ¿decirle la verdad? pero el chico estaba ebrio y lo más probable es que ya no lo quisiera ver más, por vergüenza, por rectitud hacia sus padres, quizás por el qué dirán… por miles de cosas…

_-Podría embriagarlo otra vez y luego lo enfrentarlo – _Se levanta de su asiento y se sirve una copa, le sorbe un trago y recuerda esos momentos en que estaba dentro de Clark, deja su copa haciendo sonar la mesilla por el golpe, y decidido va hacia donde tenía la colección de vinos, saca ese especial, ese fabricado con Kriptonita roja, y recuerda que su chiquillo estará solo en casa, por la cena de sus padres… mmm… muy buena ocasión… –_Esta vez le diré todo…_

Se pone su gabardina negra, se dirige hacia la puerta cuando se topa con Lana:

–¿Vas de salida?- Pregunta la chica. Lex sabe que le interrogará sobre Clark y lo que era peor, qué tenía que ver él con lo que hizo el joven Kent.

–Si, y tengo prisa- Dice el Luthor dando un paso hacia delante con el fin de que Lana no lo detuviera.

-¿Me vas a evadir otra vez?

Lex suspira como pensando no tener más remedio que dar aunque sea una explicación absurda a su chica, la chica que a fin de cuentas, le arrebató a Clark para alejarlo de ésta. Pero… ¿querría Lana saber del chico después de que supiera que había estado con otra persona? Pensando en este plan que, a pedir de boca se había formulado, se vuelve hacia Lana y le dice:

-No Lana, es que en serio tengo que irme, pero no quiero que te quedes así de intranquila.

-¡Qué considerado¡Gracias! –Con ironía y enojo. –Entonces supongo que me dirás qué fue todo eso que vi en esa mañana. ¿Por qué Clark decidió jugar a "riego mi ropa y vago desnudo"? y ¿Cómo fue que terminó en tu cuarto? –Lex, mordiéndose un poco los labios:

-Verás… Clark estaba ebrio… muy ebrio…

-¿En serio! –Con sarcasmo- ¡No, si casi ni se le notaba! Estuvo muy grosero cuando me despedía de él esa noche.

-¿A sí? –Dice el Luthor con expresión divertida, pues él se había dado cuenta del detalle que le contaba su novia, en verdad disfrutaba cuando Clark se portaba mal con Lana, pero trata de disimular, Lana trata de no tomar en cuenta ese gesto grosero de Lex.

-¿Bien? –Dice Lana esperando algo más de su novio –Entonces por fin dime qué fue lo que hizo Clark esa noche y hasta dónde estás tú obviamente involucrado –Cruzándose de brazos.

Lex en verdad se recrea de lo que causará el decirle a su novia enseguida:

-Pues, esa noche Clark, ebrio… estaba tan… –Se detiene un poco como buscando la palabra correcta –… "Inquieto", quería probarle algo a "no sé quién" y me pidió que le consiguiera a alguien para "desatar sus inquietudes"… –Con descaro y un tanto burlón- Y pues traje una chica, tu sabes… alta, pelirroja, ojos negros… y Clark decidió perder su virginidad –Con una leve sonrisa irónica.

La expresión de Lana era tan agradable para el Luthor, pues se notaba la gran sorpresa de la chica¿desde cuándo el tímido Clark se había vuelto tan extrovertido? Aunque los papeles se invertirían si Lana confesara a Lex que Clark no había tenido nada de "virgen", se lo pensaba decir pero no era el momento, además ¿cómo iba a saber ella que a Lex le causaría gran frustración la "in-virginidad" del joven Clark?

-Primero se embriaga, –Dice Lana. –…es grosero y luego ¿hace "eso" que dices? … no… no es el mismo Clark del que estamos hablando.

Lex deseaba restregarle en la cara que con quien en realidad había pasado la noche había sido con él, para que de una vez por todas los dejara en paz, pero sería demasiado arriesgar, tan vanidoso era el Luthor, que ni pensar lo que diría cualquiera de él si se enteraran de su debilidad: Clark.

-¡Por favor Lana¿Acaso ya se olvidó que Clark tiene muchas versiones ocultas? Sólo recuerda las veces en que se ha portado evasivo, y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, varias veces ha sido grosero, indiferente y pedante contigo.

Lex camina hacia su escritorio, y se sorprende diciendo todo eso a Lana como diciéndoselo así mismo, en efecto: Clark en algunas ocasiones, no sólo había sido mentiroso, indiferente y pedante con Lana, sino con también él … con el Luthor… _-¿Desde cuándo dejé de pensar en sus defectos? No cabe duda que me afecta demasiado_- Piensa Lex apresurándose:

-Lana, siento mucho si te decepciona una vez más la actitud de Clark, pero creo que eso ya no te debe de afectar¿sabes? tengo que irme ahora. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

-¿¡En verdad crees que no me debe afectar enterarme que MI NOVIO mete a "chicas" en su casa para "entretener" a sus amigos ebrios¿¡En eso inviertes tus ratos libres Lex?

Lex, fastidiado del reproche de su novia:

–Lana¡yo no hice nada que te afectara a ti…! o es que ¿te importa Clark todavía?

-Por su puesto que no Lex… ¡sólo escúchate a ti mismo decirme con tanta frescura que metes a no sé qué tipo de mujeres a tu casa!

-Tú preguntaste. La amistad entre Clark y yo por fin se está arreglando, no podía negarle nada, además… ¡La chica no era para mí!

-¿Y yo cómo lo sé¡Clark no recuerda siquiera dónde dejó su ropa¡Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso¿Cómo es posible que te prestes a sus… sus cosas¡Creí saber con quién estaba ésta vez!

La chica indignada, sale apresurada, y no se da cuenta que deja al Luthor sonriente y satisfecho de haber logrado enfadarla.

* * *

Lex maneja camino a casa de Clark. Ideando miles de excusas para visitarlo, pero ¿desde cuando los buenos amigos necesitaban excusas? –¡_Sólo quería verte y ya!_ –Se pensaba. Aunque no podía evitar que la adrenalina le subiera una y otra vez, sentía vértigo de pensar que el chico siguiera molesto por meter a "quién sabe quién" y hacer que tuviera relaciones, miedo por que no creyera ya eso, por si había recordado algo… a veces quería parar el carro, pero una fuerza más grande le hacía seguir, y veía de repente el vino rojo que llevaba al lado como un fiel pasajero, como cómplice de sus planes.

Clark estaba en su cuarto sentado a la orilla de su cama. Sus padres ya se habían ido a su cena. Se seguía sintiendo extraño… sabía que había algo que no concordaba con lo que le había contado Lex. A la vez sentía como si alguien se había metido en su intimidad, se enojaba por ello… -¿_Cómo es posible que Lex fuera capaz de hacer eso¿Que yo se lo pedí?... no¡no puede ser!… ¿y si me está mintiendo? Pero si sucedió lo que yo pienso... Si lo poco que recuerdo en verdad sucedió… tal vez se arrepintió y por eso no quiere decírmelo…_

El muchacho recuerda ese beso que él mismo inició, se entristece y piensa en el gran problema que se desataría si alguien se enterara de lo sucedido¿qué pasaría con la reputación de Lex ante el señor Luthor¿Cómo enfrentaría él mismo al Sr. Kent? Además de ser alguien a quien su padre odiaba intensamente y de no tenerle la más mínima confianza¿qué pasaría con su amistad si Lex no querría saber nada de lo sucedido? En ese momento le pareció lógico que el Luthor le hubiese mentido –_Será mejor no tocar ese tema… será mejor así… _

Repitiéndose esto, el chico se recuesta en su cama mirando hacia el techo y recordando esas imágenes vagas y borrosas, cierra los ojos como queriendo recordar más… de repente una nueva llega a su mente: la imagen en aquél sillón y Lex jugando al sexo-oral con él… enseguida, como dando un salto cuántico, la imagen de él; hincado ante Lex que, sentado en aquella cama, disfrutaba intensamente las caricias de la lengua de Clark en su miembro. Abre los ojos exaltado y se sienta nuevamente en la cama… -_No… ¡definitivamente Lex me mintió!… ¡estas imágenes no pueden ser sólo fantasías! Pero ¿¡Cómo pudimos llegar a tanto¡Creo que lo hicimos todo!_

Acabando de pensar eso, escucha que tocan a la puerta. Se pone una playera blanca y baja como rayo, alcanza a ver por el vidrio que es Lex… ¡Se queda pasmado! demasiado tarde para no abrirle, pues el Luthor ya lo estaba mirando también… abre nervioso la puerta… con una sonrisa forzada, se miran por unos instantes, hace un ademán con su mano para invitar a pasar a su visita:

-No creí que fueras tú –Dice Clark escondiendo sus manos nerviosas en sus bolsillos traseros.

Lex entra a la casa llevando la botella de vino rojo adornada con un gran moño, por unos segundos se queda admirando el rostro de su compañero, siempre le causa ternura su nerviosismo. Pero interrumpe su entretenimiento y camina hasta la sala pensando que si el chico estaba tan nervioso tal vez sería por que recordó algo.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-No

Se camina hacia la sala con el Luthor, y éste dirige la botella de vino hacia el muchacho

–Como vi que te gustó este vino te traje una botella para que puedas disfrutarla de vez en cuando.

El chico toma el vino tímidamente

–Gracias! Siéntate… ¿gustas algo de tomar? –Lex se sienta y sonríe. Clark continúa: –Tengo limonada, refresco… café… o tal vez quieras un poco de nieve, es de limón natural, mi mamá la preparó ésta mañana, es la mejor que he… –Mira sin querer los labios de Lex –…probado.

Era extraño y a la vez agradable para Lex ver al chico como si estuviese atendiendo a Lana tiempo atrás.

–Está bien un poco de nieve – Cuando estaba con el muchacho el gusto del Luthor se volvía más espontáneo.

Clark apresurado va hacia la cocina dejando el vino sobre la barra de ésta. En realidad lo que pretendía el chico era no tocar ese "tema", en el fondo no quería escuchar la verdad, por vergüenza y también por miedo a que Lex le contara todo y al mismo tiempo lo botara y dijera: "no volverá a pasar", pues jamás se volverían a tratar como antes. ¿Cómo le vería a los ojos otra vez? No fue nada agradable perder su amistad, y con eso… definitivamente esa amistad se iría.

Pensé que estarías molesto –Dice Lex desde la sala mientras Clark sirve dos tazones de nieve.

-¿Molesto? –Fingiendo extrañeza el chico.

-Si, tú sabes, por lo de la chica…

-¡Ah! Mm… n… nop. Dices que yo te lo pedí ¿no¿Qué podías hacer?

Se dirige a la sala y le ofrece uno de los dos tazones de nieve al más grande. Éste lo toma con ambas manos y sin querer roza los dedos de Clark, el cual parpadea un poco, se pone rojo y retira rápidamente su mano intentando que el Luthor no se diera cuenta de la inquietud que le provocaba. Lex distingue a kilómetros los gestos del chico, lo conoce tan bien (relativamente hablando).

–No pensabas así antes, al menos esta madrugada.

Clark se sienta frente a él, en medio una pequeña mesa. Come un poco de nieve dando tiempo, pues cruzaban miles de ideas por su cabeza y no atinaba cuál de ellas decirle al Luthor…

-Bueno, es que estaba un poco confundido, entiende que…

–Que para haber sido tu primera vez, fue tan repentino y confuso? –Interrumpe Lex sonriente.

Clark se queda en silencio. ¿Su primera vez¡Definitivamente sería muy imprudente decirle que no había sido la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien¿Cómo reaccionaría el Luthor a eso, si ya antes el chico le había dicho que jamás había estado con Lana y no le conoció otra novia antes? Lex pudo notar claramente que en el silencio del chico había algo raro:

–¿Fue tu primera vez Clark? -Pregunta Lex intrigado.

Clark se lleva un bocado de nieve a la boca y asiente con la cabeza. Al ver que en el Luthor la expresión seria no se iba, se pasa la nieve y le dice más seguro:

-Si Lex¿cúando me viste con alguna otra persona a parte de Lana? Tal vez para ti no sea común, pero recuerda que tengo unos padres un tanto exigentes…

Lex decide creerle. Lo que quiere es estar con su muchacho… pero ¿cómo hacer que el chico pruebe otra vez ese vino? Le observa esos labios carnosos y húmedos por la nieve, recuerda su boca alrededor de su pene… comienza a excitarse sólo con ese detalle… se pierde en su rostro. Clark da dos parpadeos, no soporta la mirada penetrante de Lex y se agacha un poco para evadirla y se pregunta: –¿_Qué diablos estará pensando?_

-¿Sabes? se me antoja un poco de vino¿acompañará bien a la nieve de limón? –Le bromea el más grande sonriente.

-Mm… tal vez –Dice Clark aliviado de que no siga el interrogatorio.

Se dirige Clark a la cocina, pero Lex observa que sólo saca de la vitrina una copa, a lo que reacciona inmediatamente:

–¡No pensarás que tomaré del vino yo solo!

Clark se voltea hacia él, y un tanto asustado le dice:

–Verás, no quiero ser grosero pero… la última vez que probé de éste vino mi cabeza no salió muy bien librada… sin mencionar que mi memoria se descompuso un poco.

-Clark… recuerda que cuando probaste la primera copa no pasó nada de lo que dices… sólo será una ésta vez.

El muchacho se queda indeciso un segundo, y decide:

–Está bien… una no es ninguna.

Se sonríen ambos, y el joven saca la otra copa, se sienta en su lugar, sirve las copas y Clark le da un sorbo… ¡Cómo le encantaba a Lex ese gesto que hacía el chiquillo cuando probaba el alcohol! Fruncía un poco sus negras cejas hacia arriba, daba algunos parpadeos y movía los labios graciosamente… ¡esos labios húmedos¡Le hacían recordar aquella noche¿Cómo es que había podido negarse ese sentimiento y deseo tanto tiempo?

-Clark… ¿En verdad no recuerdas detalles de esa noche?

El joven Kent se asusta un poco con la pregunta de Lex

–N… no Lex… sigue confuso.

-¿Si te dijera que… . –Se acerca colocando sus codos sobre la mesilla, con su copa entre ambas manos y con la mirada fija. –Que esa noche en realidad la pasaste con otra persona?

Clark presiente lo que va a seguir en la frase de Lex. Nervioso, da un sorbo más fuerte a su copa como queriendo detener el tiempo.

-¿Qué más da? Si de igual forma pasó lo que pasó… además, confío en lo que me dijiste…

Da otro gran sorbo que Lex interrumpe retirándole la copa de los labios con su mano. Se la quita y la pone sobre la mesa… le mira fijo… y serio le pregunta:

–Clark… recordaste¿no es así?

Los ojos azules del muchacho miran asustadísimos a Lex. Se levanta de su asiento rendido de volver a tomar su copa, Lex no lo dejaría. Se va hacia la cocina y toma una jarra de agua, busca un vaso, se sirve y de un trago lo deja vacío.

Lex comprende su actitud. Sin palabras supo que el muchacho había recordado. Ahora sólo le quedaba averiguar qué exactamente, cómo lo recordaba; y lo más importante: si estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo y aceptarlo.

Frunciendo sus labios y tomando aire se levanta del sillón y va a la cocina donde el muchacho se encontraba sirviéndose el segundo vaso de agua. Lex se le pone enfrente… Clark decide mirarlo, su mirada era temerosa, pues no sabía qué seguía… Lex trata de buscar cualquier reacción que le indicara qué era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza del muchacho, necesitaba eso para saber cuál era el siguiente paso, para saber si debía o no darlo…

-¿Qué recuerdas?

Clark se voltea y se sienta en un banco alto al lado de la barra de la cocina que servía como mesa, pone en ésta la jarra y el vaso con agua:

–E..es muy vago… son imágenes que vienen y se van.

Lex insiste y se le planta otra vez enfrente:

-¿Qué imágenes?

Clark lo mira un poco, toma aire:

–Es que no concuerdan con… con lo que me dijiste… probablemente estaba alucinando… recuerda que estaba muy ebrio. –Dice el chico con la esperanza de que el Luthor le siguiera la corriente y le dijera "si Clark, eran alucinaciones", pero desafortunadamente para el chiquillo, Lex ya no estaba dispuesto a andarse con rodeos.

-¡Tomaste alcohol, no un alucinógeno Clark! –Grita Lex ya impaciente. Toma un poco de aire, trata de tranquilizarse y suaviza su voz: –Clark… en realidad estuviste… -Se queda un segundo pensando. El Luthor estaba acostumbrado a arriesgarlo todo, pero siempre era precavido. No sabe si es fuerza o debilidad lo que le hace decir esas temibles palabras para ambos: –…estuviste con… conmi…

-¡Lex! –Interrumpe apresurado el chico, sentía el corazón acelerado. –¡En verdad¡Es suficiente con lo que ya me contaste!… ¿por qué quieres cambiar la versión? –Con mirada suplicante.

Lex comienza otra vez a desesperarse. Lo mira fijo:

-Clark… -Parado frente a él… acerca más su cara hacia la del chico, y éste se queda quieto, le tiembla todo. –¿Una de esas imágenes no fue que estabas recostado en el sillón de mi sala, sin camisa… con los bóxer descubriendo tu… . –Mira hacia la bragueta del muchacho, alza un poco la ceja y vuelve a los asustados ojos azules del chico. –…y estaba yo…

Clark intenta tomar apresurado su vaso de agua para tratar de interrumpir la frase de Lex… pero apenas si su mano atinó ponerse en la boca del vaso, cuando el más grande inmediatamente interfiere colocando con fuerza su mano sobre la de Clark que descansaba encima del recipiente, sin permitirle al chico un movimiento más, prosigue con voz suave pero firme:

-… ¡Estaba yo haciéndote el sexo-oral!

El corazón de Clark da un vuelco, siente que su rostro sube de temperatura… ¡quiere en verdad tomar de ese vaso de agua que el Luthor tenía aprisionado con todo y su mano! Lex no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, no quería dejar de ver al chico, no lo dejaría ir…

Clark se desespera y esta vez con más fuerza trata de librar su mano… ¡se le sale de control y rompe el vaso! el agua termina empapando parte de la playera del chico y en todo su pantalón… sólo así el Luthor interrumpe su acoso. Exaltado, Clark se levanta de su asiento…

-¿Estás bien? –Dice Lex alcanzándolo y tomando su mano, ésta vez con delicadeza, la observa y se da cuenta que no tiene ningún rasguño, no le da importancia, sólo se dedica a sostenerla suavemente y a mirar lo que se alcanzaba a trasparentar de la camiseta mojada de Clark. Decidido estaba ya a besarlo y de una vez saber cómo reaccionaría el chico:

-¡Lex… -Clark retira rápidamente su mano, se aleja y busca un trapo para secarse- Es imposible lo que dices… es… ¡es absurdo!…

-¿¡Absurdo por qué¿No me acabas de decir que lo que recuerdas no tiene nada que ver con lo que te había dicho?

A donde Clark huía Lex le buscaba la cara, el muchacho decide apresurarse a la sala. Lex se queda impaciente unos segundos en la cocina, pero enseguida persigue al muchacho y lo ve sentado en el sillón con los codos en sus rodillas y sobándose el cabello de la frente y sienes desesperado. Pensó que había sido algo fuerte para el muchacho, pero el Luthor no desiste:

-Estuvimos en el sillón… luego te invité a mi cuarto y ahí pasamos un buen rato…

-¿!Quieres parar por favor! –Le suplica Clark desesperado.

El Luthor se siente rechazado; no lo soporta más… su reacción se convierte en enojo y le grita al chico:

-¡Lo hicimos Clark!

-¡No digas más…!

-¡Maldita sea Clark¡Enfréntalo de una vez por todas! –Le grita más fuerte: –¡Lo hicimos¡Lo hicimos todo!

Clark escucha esas palabras fuertes del más grande, y como después de una bomba, como después del desastre… se rinde… se queda con sus manos en las sienes mirando al piso… no quiere ver el rostro de Lex… agachado; con miles de ideas en la cabeza. Jamás había sentido atracción por ningún chico, jamás se había enfrentado a esa situación. No eran temas que le asustaban… simplemente jamás creyó encontrarse frente a su mejor amigo en situación semejante; ¿cómo enfrentar algo que ni siquiera recordaba a detalle¿Qué se habían dicho aquella noche¿Él mismo había comenzado todo¿Lex le diría que lo olvidaran, que no quería verlo más?

Sólo de pensar en eso sintió un vértigo en el estómago. Estaba cansado de esa conversación y no quería ya dar tiempo a lo que seguía, a lo que presentía:

-Quiero estar solo…

-Clark…

-¡Por favor Lex… suficiente por hoy!

Lex se agacha y asiente con la cabeza. El chico ya no lo voltea a ver, sentía mucha tensión y a la vez casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Resignado; el más grande sale de la casa.

* * *

Eran las 12 de la noche… Clark estaba solo en la sala de su casa. Lex se había ido dejando una conversación inconclusa y Clark no sabía en qué términos había quedado todo eso… –¡_Maldita sea¿Qué es lo que pretendía Lex al restregarme en la cara lo que habíamos hecho¿Qué quería probar?_

Pensando esto el chico se va desesperado a la cocina y toma la botella de vino rojo… la ve por unos segundos… enseguida la destapa y le da un gran trago. –¿_Y si me manda al diablo?_ –Da otro trago, vienen esas imágenes… cada vez más intensas, más claras. ¡Casi logra sentir los labios de Lex en su cuello al recordarlo! Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, se enoja consigo mismo al sentir que se excita… apresurado da otro trago, el muchacho no sabe controlar la bebida, se la toma como agua. Comienza a sentirse mareado… -¿_Qué demonios tiene éste vino que hace embriagarme¡…ultimadamente!_ –Da otro gran sorbo. Se va al sillón… se recuesta… sólo dura unos segundos… se sienta, se levanta… se para y tambalea… sube atinando a los escalones, camina hacia su recámara y pone un poco de música. Lleva consigo su preciada botella…

Se vuelve a recostar… cruza el brazo en su frente, con el otro sostiene el vino… recuerda a Lex penetrándolo… -¡_Ah qué desgraciado¿y cómo pretendía que no recordara? Por eso me ha de haber dicho la verdad… no tenía otra opción…_ -Se sienta… se para y se tambalea… ya parecía un ritual. No para de beber de la botella… quiere perderse y no pensar más… mira por la ventana… en la luna parecía ver el rostro de Lex… tierno Lex… pero de repente veía que se sonreía burlándose de él… -¡_Maldito seas Lex¿¡Qué diablos querías de mí?¿¡Sólo querías ponerme a prueba? – _De repente el muchacho recordaba aquellas veces en la que el Luthor lo había investigado… y toda esa obsesión de Lex, esas pruebas absurdas arriesgando hasta la vida del muchacho…

Se enojaba… luego se calmaba y los recuerdos hacían sentirle otra vez esa sensación agradable… absorbe la botella completamente… cuando se da cuenta que ya no queda más, la arroja al suelo y quedan los vidrios por todo el piso. –_No… no puedo seguir con la incertidumbre… ¡si me va a mandar al demonio que lo haga de una vez!_

Pensando esto sale y corriendo a supervelocidad llega a la mansión de Lex… no puede sostenerse bien con la tremenda borrachera, a veces sentía caerse, estaba más ebrio que la primera vez… dispuesto a enfrentar a Lex.

Se escabulle, se dirige al cuarto de Lex… abre la puerta y lo observa recostado… dormido… por un momento; al verlo tan quieto todo ese enojo que llevaba lo traiciona y se convierte en una sensación que lo desarma… la misma sensación que lo desarmó aquella noche. Se acerca, lo mira y se sienta a un lado de él… estaba excitado, sentía la lengua y los labios dormidos, ansiosos… que el piso se movía, que las piernas y brazos no querían responderle caprichosamente a como él quería moverlos… se le acerca más y ya no se resiste, le plasma un gran beso…

Lex reacciona abriendo los ojos asustado, reconoce esos besos, coloca por reflejo sus manos en los hombros de Clark y lo retira bruscamente, se miran a los ojos… ¡esos ojos azules cristalizados por la borrachera! Ese olor delicioso a alcohol… supo de inmediato que el muchacho estaba ebrio… ¿Qué había pasado con él¿Qué lo llevó a ponerse así, llegar así de repente y plasmarle un beso?

-_¡No puede ser que sólo pueda estar con él en éstas condiciones!_ –Pensaba, pues hace algunas horas lo había rechazado en sus cinco sentidos y ahora lo veía decidido pero completamente borracho –¿_Acaso siempre tendré que ponerlo ebrio?_ –Pero al ver ese rostro no sabe qué hacer, si fuera otra la situación lo sabría, se detendría, no quería que su relación con Clark fueran "acostones de borrachos" quería algo más… pero no puede, se queda como en schok.

¡Era la primera vez que el Luthor no podía seguir con uno de sus planes! Clark no soporta la falta de contacto… no quería hablar pues no sabía que decirle… sólo quería estar con él… sentirlo. Manda todo al diablo… lo toma de la nuca, se lo acerca violentamente y lo besa fuerte… Lex se siente aturdido… ¿desde cuando alguien le dominaba de esa manera¡Él era el que siempre debería llevar el control! Se separa como puede y sale de la cama rapidísimo… con la mano señalando al chico:

-¡Estas ebrio Clark!

El muchacho se camina hacia donde está su amigo haciéndolo que dé unos pasos atrás. ¡Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado, estaba excitado pero a la vez lo veía enojado…

-¿Y¿Qué más te da¿No fue así como lo hicimos la primera vez? -Se le acerca hasta acorralarlo a la pared… con una mano lo sujeta del brazo y con la otra le toma el mentón con fuerza, el Luthor se asusta… trata de retirar la mano del muchacho de su cara con el brazo que le dejó libre, pero no puede…

-Clark… estás muy alterado… vamos abajo y hablamos de esto…

-¡¿Para qué¿¡No era ésto lo que querías¿Ya no recuerdas cómo me tomaste… lo que me hiciste? –pasea su dedo sin soltarle el mentón por los finos labios del más grande, le plasma otro beso más fuerte que el primero… muerde el labio inferior de Lex… aunque controla su gran fuerza… no puede evitar hacerle sentir dolor:

-Agh… ¡Clark… mg… espera…

Clark se detiene un poco y se sonríe gozoso sin soltarlo:

-Esa noche disfrutaste mucho ¿no¡Es mi turno!

Diciendo esto, sujeta con fuerza al Luthor por ambos brazos y lo jala hasta la cama, lo avienta… el Luthor se queda atónito. Sabe qué va a pasar, y aunque lo desea, se siente un poco aturdido… confundido. Clark se le trepa encima… lo besa, se va hacia su cuello y de un jalón arranca los botones de su camisón de seda.

-¡Clark¡¿Quieres detenerte un poco por favor!

-No… no quiero –Y le vuelve a besar, así se va hasta llegar a su pecho, lo chupa, lo besa. Lex no puede hacer nada, tratando vanamente de tranquilizar al chico.

-E… esa vez… yo… ¡Clark! –Le grita el Luthor desesperado al sentir un mordisco en su pezón, el muchacho se detiene un poco… se vuelve a su rostro, lo mira tierno… su voz se torna suave:

-Lex… no puedo detenerme… si no hago esto ahora… no sé qué valla a pasar mañana… ¡no me rechaces¡No lo soportaría¡Es más… no te dejaría¡Es justo Lex! Es justo…

Lo vuelve a besar. Aunque con miedo, el más grande comienza a dejar de forcejear¿cómo negarse ante ese rostro tierno y suplicante? Ese cuerpo hermoso que tanto deseaba… esa toda personalidad misteriosa y a la vez inocente. Comienza a dejarse seducir, y a empezar a pensar igual que el chico: como un adolescente que no piensa en el después. Esos besos alcoholizados y calientes le hacen sucumbir. Cuando Clark chupaba debajo de su oreja, Lex le alcanza a decir con un susurro:

-Sólo tranquilízate… más despacio…

Se quedan mirando un momento, Clark lo besa ésta vez un poco más suave… mete su lengua en la boca del más grande, éste la sostiene… la succiona… Clark se incorpora un poco y se quita la playera… Lex observa su dorso perfecto… besos que parecían no tener fin… se olvidó Lex del dolor en su pezón y de los mordiscos que el chico le había dado… era ya placer… no dejaba de sentir su corazón al cien… a la vez tenía miedo, sabía lo que el chico quería… y ésta vez el Luthor no tenía el control… pero pensaba poder guiarlo… ¡lo tenía que hacer!

Clark se detiene un poco… se para de la cama y comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón… la bragueta… saca su miembro… Lex lo mira, se acerca y sentado comienza a frotarle… Clark lo disfruta… el más grande decide succionarlo…

Después de unos momentos el chico no soporta más… toma a Lex de los brazos… hace que se levante, lo besa desesperado… el Luthor trata de llevar las cosas más despacio y comienza, sin separar sus labios finos de su muchacho, a besar su cuello. El chico lo recorre también… llega a su oído… a su nuca volteándolo lento pero con fuerza, no vaya a ser que el Luthor se resistiera… lo tiene de espaldas y comienza a bajar despacio su pantalón de dormir… descubre sus genitales… lo toma y lo frota… Lex gime…

Clark hace que los pantalones de ambos caigan completamente al suelo, lo lleva suavemente y lo acomoda boca abajo en la cama… no lo deja de besar… está desesperado por penetrarlo… le frota con su miembro… suelta un poco de lubricante y hasta entonces comienza…

-¡Clark… despacio… sin parar pero despacio! Agh… espera… espera un momento… -Lex respira agitado, trata de relajarse. –Sigue…

Clark hace caso, entra un poco más:

-¡Agh… así… sólo un poco más!

Clark se deja guiar… penetra otro tanto… poco a poco… por fin parece llegar al fondo… Lex está excitado aunque adolorido… Clark hace movimientos suaves… lentos… recuerda lo que él sintió la otra noche y tiene un poco de compasión… después de unos momentos de penetración suave… Lex ya siente que puede moverse un poco más… indica a Clark el ritmo y pronto los movimientos son más rápidos…

Clark apoya ambas manos en la cama a los costados para poder moverse mejor… lo hace… ¡Esa borrachera y esa sensación maravillosa lo hacía sentirse completo¡Lo hacía sentir como si no hubiera nada mejor en ese mundo¡Estaban disfrutando, jadeantes…

Clark sale de Lex despacio… lo gira boca arriba… lo besa… se va hacia su pecho… con sus piernas separa las del más grande y lo penetra lentamente en esa posición, quería verle de frente… le besaba el mentón… lo mordía… lo lamía… y en ocasiones sólo se dedicaba a penetrarlo con esos movimientos rápidos… luego lentos…

Lex estaba perdido completamente, se sentía en otra dimensión, jamás había sentido algo semejante, era la gloria la que tocaba todo su cuerpo, le fascinaba verlo… sentirlo… apreció por primera vez que el corazón trabajaba junto con su sexo… con su mente… con su todo… se siente tan lleno de ese sentimiento y pasión que no puede evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan… ¿¡Dónde demonios había estado todo eso escondido?

-¡Maldito seas Clark! –Le susurra Lex –Me tienes completamente…

-Lo siento Lex…

Terminando la frase, el joven ya no soporta… sus movimientos se violentan… ¡su cuerpo decide derramarse dentro de Lex! el cual siente por dentro cómo el miembro de su chiquillo se contrae al salir el preciado líquido. El Luthor no resiste más y termina también por derramarse… ¡querían ambos que esos momentos fueran eternos!

Venirse al mismo tiempo los hacía sentirse como uno solo… como en éxtasis… perdidos en otra dimensión, compartir ese sentimiento que a ambos los había atrapado sin querer… agitados… poco a poco suavizan los movimientos… quedan tranquilos… Clark aún dentro de Lex, le mira y le pide:

-Promete que ésta no será la última vez…

Lex se queda callado un momento… ¿estará soñando¿y si sólo es un impulso del muchacho ebrio? No sabe qué esperar de él… tal vez mañana lo vuelva a rechazar como hace unas horas. Pero no pudo evitar ser débil… se odió por eso:

-¿Lex¡Por favor! -El muchacho se incorpora un poco para ver esos ojos grises que en ese momento sentía amar abiertamente… -¡Dime que no será la última vez! –Lex le acaricia la mejilla y le dice:

-No Clark… no lo será…

El chico sonríe dulcemente y se dan un beso tierno… Clark sale despacio de Lex, se vuelve a recostar sobre su amante… se queda dormido… Lex pensando… sintiendo cómo sus ojos dejan escapar una lágrima… -_¿¡Dónde estaré mañana?..._ perdido en sus sentimientos, deja descansar a su cuerpo y se queda también dormido…

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**

**Disculpen la tardanza… manden sus comentarios por fas… **


	6. LA DECISIÓN

CHAPTER 6

**-¿Lex¡Por favor! -El muchacho se incorpora un poco para ver esos ojos grises que en ese momento sentía amar abiertamente… -¡Dime que no será la última vez! –Lex le acaricia la mejilla y le dice: **

**-No Clark… no lo será…**

**El chico sonríe dulcemente y se dan un beso tierno… Clark sale despacio de Lex, se vuelve a recostar sobre su amante… se queda dormido… Lex pensando… sintiendo cómo sus ojos dejan escapar una lágrima… -**_**¿¡Dónde estaré mañana?...**_** perdido en sus sentimientos, deja descansar a su cuerpo y se queda también dormido…**

* * *

Lex abre los ojos y ve a su amante recostado en él. Se siente bien, feliz, pleno… pero con cierta inquietud. Se incorpora tratando de no despertar a su chiquillo que parece dormir como un tronco. Se levanta, y siente un dolor en el trasero. Con algo de dificultad toma una ducha y se arregla. Se decide por un pantalón negro (como siempre) de vestir y una camisa gris que le sienta muy bien al color de sus ojos. No lo había notado, pero de repente se descubrió arreglándose para Clark.

Sale del cuarto y le dice a la mucama que no entre a éste, que él le indicará cuándo habría que limpiarlo. Lo que quiere es que no le interrumpan el sueño al niño.

Pide que preparen el desayuno y que coloquen un segundo lugar. Se sienta en el gran comedor y decide esperar un poco leyendo el periódico. En realidad no se concentra en las noticias matutinas. No deja de pensar en lo que hace pocas horas sucedió. Sentía una emoción extraña, como cuando había adquirido a una nueva amante. Sólo que ésta vez estaba nervioso y confundido, pues Clark no era otra adquisición más. Deseaba verlo ya, y a la vez deseaba huir del lugar con cualquier pretexto –_ ¿qué sigue?_– Se preguntaba.

Ya no soporta y le pide a la sirvienta que despierte a Clark, pues el desayuno lo espera.

Clark estaba en el quinto sueño, cuando oye que insisten unos toquidos a la puerta. Abre los ojos y se levanta con pesadez. Ve que efectivamente está otra vez en el cuarto de Lex y otra vez desnudo –¡_Diablos¡Creo que esto se está volviendo rutina!_ – Se dirige hacia la puerta llevando su mano a la cabeza ¿qué era ese dolor de cabeza tan extraño para él? Había escuchado sobre la "cruda" pero era raro que él sintiera dolor. Sin abrir, sólo pregunta:

–¿Si?

–El señor Luthor lo espera para desayunar joven!

–Ah, m… ¡En seguida voy!

Toma un baño rápido, se asea y al buscar su ropa ve su camisa blanca muy desaliñada. ¡No puede bajar en esas fachas! Como la vez pasada, busca en el closet de Lex una camisa, escoge una blanca con la esperanza de que si sus padres la descubrieran no pensaran que fuera del Luthor. Aunque sería difícil, pues le quedaban un tanto ajustadas. Ya iban dos camisas que tomaba de él y aún no le regresaba la primera.

Lex estaba esperando en el comedor a su Clark. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver la silueta repentina de éste, quien estaba parado en la entrada mirándolo. El chico aún traía el cabello mojado de la ducha, tenía esos ojos azul-verdes vidriosos y un tanto irritados por la borrachera anterior. El más grande nota que lleva su camisa puesta. Hace una pequeña sonrisa. El escenario era entretenido… se ríe por dentro.

El Luthor le indica con la mano al joven de ojos azul-verdes el lugar puesto para el desayuno. Clark un tanto titubeante y torpe debido a la cruda decide irse a sentar. Lex da la orden de que les sirvan. Mientras tanto los segundos se le hacen eternos al chico. Ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían qué decirse. Los grandes ojos del chico veían demasiado a su plato aún sin servir y sus manos se escondían debajo de la mesa para entrecruzarse una y otra vez sus dedos. El más grande sabía disimular mejor su inquietud, lo miraba constantemente, pero no atinaba qué decirle a su muchacho para romper el hielo.

–Veo que no te va muy bien con la cruda – Le dice por fin Lex. El muchacho le hecha una miradita tímida:

–M… me duela mucho la cabeza y… tengo una sensación de vértigo en mi estómago.

– ¿Solamente por la borrachera?

Se queda unos segundos analizando esa última frase del más grande. Se refería a lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

–No sé…

Lex se pregunta si se arrepentirá su muchacho, pero sabe que será inevitable lo que sigue y se decide:

–Debes pensar muy bien qué es lo que quieres.

– ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres? –Dice Clark sin poder disimilar su angustia.

–Si. Pero no creo que lo necesites saber, ni que quieras saberlo antes de que pienses muy bien lo que quieres TÚ.

Clark se queda callado. Lex advierte que si el muchacho no quisiera nada con él, no lo habría buscado esa noche, y mucho menos le hubiera dicho esa frase de "Prométeme que no será la última vez". Tal vez estará un poco asustado, no era para menos… sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Pensado esto prosigue Lex:

–Y tal vez después de saber QUÉ es lo quieres realmente, tengas que pensar QUÉ TE LO IMPEDIRÍA.

Clark supo entonces que el Luthor le indicaba pensar no sólo en ellos, si no en todo lo que les rodeaba. Efectivamente, el Luthor no se conformaba con cualquier cosa. Quería que su muchacho se librara de todos los prejuicios y cualquier cosa que molestara su relación. Quería que solito decidiera firmemente que quería seguir con eso. Así y sólo así, sería tan fuerte lo de ellos que nadie ni nada podría destruirlo... y Clark era la única persona con quien quería algo así: fuerte… ideal… eterno…

El muchacho no tiene más que decir… Sólo pensar…

Durante todo el desayuno no dijeron una palabra más, sólo comían y pensaban. De vez en cuando se aventaban miradas de fracciones de segundo. A veces cruzaban en sus mentes las imágenes y sensaciones de los dos juntos esa noche deliciosa que acaban de pasar. De vez en cuando Lex compartía la sensación de vértigo que el chico sentía, pero no por cruda, si no por la sensación de sentir como quien va hacia abajo de la rueda de la fortuna por el miedo y emoción de tener a su diestra al dueño de esos ojos que le quitaban el miedo de todo.

Pensando en tantas cosas, hasta que, en una de tantas que el muchacho pensaba en sus padres, interrumpe a sus meditaciones un recuerdo:

–¡Se me olvidaba que mis padres regresan temprano¿Qué hora es?

Lex mira su reloj: –Faltan 20 minutos para las 10.

El chico se levanta rápidamente de su silla.

– ¡Me van a matar!… ya deben estar en la casa.

Se queda unos segundos parado sin decidirse de una vez salir de ahí y le dice:

–Te veo luego… gracias por el desayuno.

Lex siente miedo por ese "te veo luego". ¿Cuándo es "luego"? Quería exigirle al chico que le diera una fecha exacta, pero sabe que presionarlo sería imprudente. Y sólo le dice:

–Bien... –Frunce los labios mirando a otro lado, luego lo mira y le dice: –Piénsalo bien Clark… pero no demasiado.

Clark sólo asiente ligeramente con dos parpadeos y se retira dejando al Luthor en un mar de angustia.

* * *

Clark llega a su casa directo a su granero, pero encuentra a su mamá y para su sorpresa, ésta tenía en sus manos la camisa azul de Lex que Clark había tomado prestada la noche anterior. La había olvidado ahí.

Clark se acerca. Su madre lo ve un tanto sorprendida:

– ¡Clark!… ¿Dónde estuviste? Llegamos a las 8 y no te vimos…. –Le observa los ojos irritados y lo nota un tanto desorbitado… ¿Estás bien?

–S… si.

–No parece. –La madre sigue con esa camisa de Lex en sus manos… Clark le mira y la señora Kent por fin le pregunta:

– ¿De quién es ésta camisa?

El chico da un pequeño suspiro de nervios y le contesta:

–De Lex.

Trata de responder lo más natural que puede y huye de la mirada intrigada de su madre y va a pararse ante el ventanal. Su madre se le queda mirando y entonces tiene la oportunidad de verle la camisa que lleva puesta. Una madre reconoce tan bien cuando se trata de la ropa de sus hijos…

–Esa camisa que llevas puesta… ¿también es de Lex?

El chico se siente descubierto… se voltea hacia su madre…

–M… si… es que… anoche… anoche estuve en su casa.

Martha no deja de verlo extrañada. Clark prosigue:

–Y… pues es que estuvimos tomando un poco y… tiré un poco de vino en mi camisa… Lex me prestó una suya…

– ¿¡Tomando?... –Interrumpe la madre y lo mira enojada y sorprendida. – ¿¡Y desde cuándo tomas?

El chico quiso esconder algo y le salió contraproducente:

–Bueno… tú sabes que el vino no me hace efecto mamá.

– ¡Aún eres menor de edad! Además… ¿por qué tienes los ojos tan llorosos y te ves… te ves tan raro?

La madre no era inocente y sabía reconocer a kilómetros cuando una persona andaba cruda.

–Es que… –El muchacho decidió confiarle por fin su inquietud sobre esa bebida:

–Es que algo me pasa con un vino que Lex fabricó en su laboratorio. No se los había dicho para no inquietarlos…

–No es la primera vez… ¿no es así?

– ¿Lo de la camisa?

– ¡No Clark! –Impaciente – ¡Ayer que te quedaste en la casa de Lex llegaste en las mismas condiciones¡Tu padre no pudo darse cuenta por que estaba muy molesto y no se concentraba en otra cosa!… ¡Y si! supongo que ésta camisa (refiriéndose a la que ella había encontrado) también fue por un accidente sobre otra camisa tuya… ¿o no?

Martha pone cara de duda… comienza a sospechar. Pensaba: – ¿DOS_ borracheras, DOS noches en la mansión de Lex, y DOS veces se pone su camisa? –_ Pero como toda madre, decide darle prioridad a la salud de su niño. Y no quería en ese momento siquiera imaginar nada… ni deducir cosas tan rápido sin una explicación coherente de Clark… lo malo, es que al chico no se le ocurrían en ese momento excusas coherentes.

La señora Kent arroja la camisa al respaldo del sillón y se sienta en éste.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa exactamente con el vino de Lex?

–_No es su vino… es todo él_. –Se piensa el chico. Se sienta al lado de su madre.

–Hace que me ponga ebrio.

–Pero ¿cómo es posible?...

–No sé.

– ¿Cómo es ese vino?

–Es… rojo y… ¡delicioso!

La madre lo mira un tanto enojada. Sigue Clark:

–Lo que pasa es que… me hace sentir mareado y… pierdo un poco la coherencia.

– ¿La coherencia? –Pregunta Martha intrigada. Se queda pensando. – ¿Qué hiciste en la mansión de Lex?

– ¿¡Qué hice de qué? –Dice Clark como si lo hubieran descubierto. Parecía un niño que no quería que le descubrieran alguna travesura.

–Dices que esa bebida te pone ebrio, y que te hace perder la cordura.

–No mamá. Sólo soy un poco menos… coherente.

–Bueno, en todo caso… ¿qué cosas "poco coherentes" hiciste en la mansión de Lex… DOS NOCHES ENTERAS?

El muchacho titubea un poco.

–Bueno… no le dije nada sobre mí, así que no te preocupes; no sabe nada.

–Entonces ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieto?

–Pues… ¡pues el efecto del vino mamá!

– ¿Sólo eso?

–Si… ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

– ¿¡Y por qué si la primera vez te pasó, lo volviste a hacer?

– ¿Hacer qué mamá? –El muchacho es otra vez imprudente. En su mente sólo abundaba la noche de sexo con Lex. Martha sólo lo mira más extrañada. Clark reacciona y trata de componerlo:

–Sólo… sólo quería corroborar si efectivamente me ponía así ese vino.

– ¡Clark, te vi apenas ayer justo como te veo ahora¿No fue suficiente una vez?

Clark ya no dice nada. La madre mueve la cabeza lado a lado pero decide dejar el interrogatorio. Si había algo, el chico terminaría contándoselo. Sólo tenía que darle un poco de tiempo. –_Tal vez no sea lo que me estoy imaginando_ –Se consuela pensando.

–Podrías conseguir un poco de ese vino para ver si podemos averiguar qué es lo que contiene. O puedes preguntarle a Lex con qué lo fabricó.

– _¿Ver a Lex ahora? No_ –Piensa Clark.

–Mejor consigo un poco.

La madre nota su inquietud: – ¿Otra vez te enojaste con él?

–No… no mamá, es que… es que ¿con qué pretexto le pregunto eso?

–Pues dile que es para un proyecto escolar… –Por un momento Clark no pone atención a las palabras de su mamá. Su mente se paseaba por la noche anterior: Imágenes de él penetrando a Lex. Esta vez recordaba casi todo, pero esa cruda infernal lo hacía torpe. Sigue la madre:

– ("Bla, bla, bla")…que respetarás la patente, o que quieres saber por simple curiosidad… no sé… ¡Dile que es delicioso!

Clark, mirando al vacío: –No estoy seguro si se lo dije anoche, –Se sonríe – ¡Pero él me dijo que yo lo tenía completamente! –Mira los ojos de su madre como platos y con la boca abierta. Clark reacciona y trata de remediar su torpeza.

– ¡Lo del vino! Si… le dije que… que era delicioso y me dijo que yo… que yo lo tenía completamente sorprendido, por que yo era un tanto ingenuo ¿sabes? Él sabe muy bien que no conozco mucho acerca de… de vinos?

Martha sólo le sigue mirando. Las palabras del chico parecían no convencerla. El muchacho trata de evadirla:

–Ya veré cómo hago mamá... no te preocupes.

Martha sólo respira hondo y le sigue la corriente a su hijo:

–Sólo no lo dejes pendiente. Recuerda que debemos estar el tanto de todo lo que te puede afectar.

La señora Kent no pudo ser indiferente de la actitud de su hijo ni de sus imprudencias. Juraría que si se tratara de una chica, todo indicaría que se trataba de una relación amorosa, pero… ¿con Lex? Por el momento decide dejar solo al niño, no sin antes advertirle:

–No le diremos a tu padre hasta no estar seguros. Se enojaría mucho con Lex si sabe que te ha puesto ebrio… y dos veces.

Clark nota cierto enojo en las palabras de su madre.

– ¡Pero mamá¡Él no me obligó!

–Lo sé hijo… y eso es lo que me preocupa.

El muchacho se siente descubierto y culpable ante su madre y ya no dice nada. Martha lo deja intranquilo. En realidad ambos se quedan así.

* * *

Ya han pasado varios días… Veintiuno, para ser exactos. Lex está desesperado pues el chico no se ha reportado. Ha querido darle tiempo y por eso no lo ha buscado. Pero su ausencia hace que piense que Clark no querrá ya nada con él.

Ni si quiera se había dado tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos con su todavía novia Lana. En realidad no quería terminar con ella por el riesgo de que pudiera regresar con Clark. Y hasta no estar seguro de que Clark lo aceptara, no le dejaría esa posibilidad. Sólo que dejaba mucho que desear en su relación con Lana. Desde aquélla discusión se veían con menos frecuencia. Las cosas no volverían a ser igual entre ellos. Además Lex estaba demasiado concentrado en la expectativa con Clark. Sólo que… la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes.

–_No sé por que es tan cobarde. Si tomó una decisión ¿Por qué no viene y me la dice de una vez? "Dime que no será la última vez" ¡si cómo no!..._ _¡y yo como un estúpido!_ –Luego se consolaba justificando al muchacho con lo difícil que sería para éste tener una relación con él. Todos los problemas que ello traería. –_Entonces, aunque él lo desee, probablemente no quiera volver a verme –_ Se desespera y cierra de golpe la laptop en la que supuestamente trabajaba. Mira el teléfono. No resiste…

Clark estaba con sus padres preparando la comida. Ayudaba a su madre a preparar el agua de sabor. Las cosas ya estaban bien entre él y su padre.

Martha nunca dejó de pensar acerca de ésa conversación última que tuvo con su hijo y que la había dejado inquieta… tanto que cada día le había asaltado la duda, sólo que no quería presionar a su hijo. En esos días lo veía realmente angustiado, lo veía sufrir. Además el muchacho mostraba una actitud muy extraña cada que en la casa se mencionaba el nombre de Lex.

En realidad, a Martha sólo le faltaba escuchar de los propios labios de su hijo lo que sentía por Lex. Le había costado trabajo a ella pensar esa idea, pero a escondidas de su esposo, se había estado informando sobre las relaciones homosexuales, preparándose así a todas las posibilidades: lo que deseaba era que su hijo no sufriera.

Para Jonathan entre menos contacto tuviera el Luthor con su hijo, muchísimo mejor. Por eso ni siquiera había cuestionado a su hijo acerca del distanciamiento entre ellos. Quiso pensar que era debido a Lana.

Suena el teléfono y Martha se apresura a contestar:

– ¿Si?, ah… ¡Eres tú Lex! –Voltea a ver a Clark.

El chico deja por un momento de hacer lo que hacía y se mira con su madre. En seguida se agacha e intenta concentrarse nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Jonathan decide salir de ahí, ese nombre le causaba fastidio.

– ¿Cómo has estado?… … Me alegra… … Bien gracias… … Si… si aquí está conmigo…

El chico inmediatamente se para de la silla en la que estaba, y le hace señas a su madre de que dijera que no estaba…

–M… ¿sabes? que aquí estaba hace un momento y ya no lo veo, creo que Jonathan lo llamó para que le ayudara con el tractor… nos ha estado dando lata últimamente… …. Si… … No, todo está bien Lex, no te preocupes. Bueno… ¿quieres dejarle un recado a Clark?

El chico estaba atento a cada palabra y gesto de su madre.

–Bueno… si… gracias Lex, cuídate… … ¡Adiós! –Cuelga y mira a Clark.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

El chico sólo se voltea, y la madre lo sigue:

– ¡Clark, sea lo que sea no puedes seguir así¡Te he visto mal estos días! Si es por algo sobre Lex¡arréglalo!

–No mamá, es sólo que… ya todo está dicho.

–Pero no en buenos términos.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Te conozco, sé que no estás tranquilo. Hijo, sólo revisa todas las formas posibles en que puedas solucionar eso que tanto te inquieta y hazlo. Pero no quiero verte más así.

–Martha sale y deja al chico con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Esa misma noche Clark estaba en su cuarto. Recostado en la cama mirando al techo y escuchando "You and Me" de Lifehuose: _¡Total… lo único que me importa es la gente a quien quiero, y mis padres me quieren por quien soy… sólo que a mi padre sobre todo, no quiero causarle dolores de cabeza… ¡Y menos si sabe que todo esto es por Lex¿Y si no se lo digo?…. ¿¡Más mentiras en mi vida? Y a quienes son los únicos a quien no he tenido que ocultarles nada… ¡No puedo tener a la gente que quiero a medias!… con secretos sobre mí… por eso nunca funcionó lo de Lana…_

Da volteretas en la cama:

_Y ¿Qué sobre mi secreto¿Cómo enfrentaría eso con Lex¿Me seguirá viendo igual?… Tal vez esté destinado a estar solo… tal vez lo único que pueda conservar es la confianza que me tienen mis padres._

Hundido en un torbellino de ideas, por fin se queda dormido… empieza a soñar:

Estaba en un cuarto de paredes blancas, recostado con una bata de hospital. Conectado a miles de aparatos. Sentía un dolor horrible por todo el cuerpo. Extrañamente no tenía fuerzas para librarse de unas cadenas a las que estaba atado. Voltea a su alrededor buscando algo que le ayudara a liberarse… sólo ve kriptonitas verdes tiradas por todo el piso: la razón de su malestar. De repente escucha unos pasos… esa silueta… ¡Era el Luthor! Su corazón da un vuelco:

– ¡Lex… sácame de aquí… ayúdame¡Esas cosas me hacen daño…

Pero su Lex no dice nada…

– ¿Lex¡Por favor!

Lex sólo se sonríe, da la vuelta y se va abandonándolo a su suerte.

– ¡Lex¡Lex¡Leeex!

¡Se despierta al tiempo que se incorpora de salto gritando el nombre de Lex! Agitado con la mirada desorbitada. Descubre que es sólo una pesadilla. En seguida su madre entra corriendo a su cuarto…

– ¡Clark! –Se sienta al lado de él, lo abraza y lo consuela – ¡Sólo fue un mal sueño hijo!

El chico sudaba frío. Comienzan a rozársele los ojos y abraza a su madre. Martha había alcanzado a escuchar que le gritaba a Lex… aunque no tenía idea de lo que en realidad había soñado, confirmaba sus sospechas. Pero no le dirá nada a Clark, hasta que él estuviera preparado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente (sábado), estaba el chico sentado en la barra de la cafetería tomando apuntes de un libro. Su madre estaba atendiendo unas mesas. No le había preguntado sobre la pesadilla de anoche. –_Paciencia_ –Se repetía.

Martha llega al otro lado de la barra a preparar unos capuchinos. Los estaba adornando con crema, cuando de repente se queda mirando hacia la entrada. Clark, que estaba sentado frente a ella, nota la expresión de su madre.

– ¿Mamá?

Martha saluda a quien estaba mirando:

– ¡Hola Lex!

Clark siente que la sangre abandona su cuerpo. No voltea a ver a Lex, sólo se queda perplejo mirando a su mamá. Martha lo nota. Lex mira al chico con unos ojos cargados de cierto enojo, pero a la vez se le notaba una extraña emoción.

– ¿Qué tal el día? –Por fin se escucha la voz sexy del Luthor. Lo que le causa al muchacho un escalofrío.

– ¡Excelente!

Lex se sonríe con Martha y ésta continúa:

– ¡Enseguida voy por los papeles para hacer las cuentas del mes!

Clark mira sorprendido a su madre ¿Con que ésa era la insistencia de que la acompañara ese día al TALÓN? Tocaba hacer cuentas del mes con Lex, y la señora Kent no le comentó nada. Clark había estado renuente a ir ahí, pues sabía que podía encontrarse con el Luthor. Ya sólo le resta echarle a su madre una mirada acusadora. Su madre se hace la inocente y se va enseguida "por los papeles", dejando a los muchachos solos.

El más grande se acerca al lado del muchacho. Ambos quedan frente a la barra, lado a lado.

–No esperaba encontrarte aquí. – Dice el Luthor sin mirarlo directamente.

–Es el negocio de mi madre, a veces suelo venir. –Sigue Clark también sin mirarlo, fingiendo estar concentrado en su libro.

–A excepción de… ¿dos? No… ¡tres semanas! O… ¡creo que ya va para el mes! –Dice el Luthor con tono irónico, enojado y lanzando por fin esa mirada fija al chiquillo.

Clark entiende la indirecta, cierra el libro, da tres pequeños golpes a su libreta con su lapicero, voltea por fin su cuerpo hacia Lex. Lex observa esos ojos que le combinan de maravilla con la camisa azul rey que llevaba el chico. Le causa alegría verle, pero lo simula. Por unos segundos sólo se miran.

–Lex… disculpa por… por…

– ¿Por estar evitándome? –Interrumpe el más grande.

El chico se enmudece y se agacha. Lex sólo frunce los labios y continúa:

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

–No sé Lex… no es tan fácil.

–Se me termina la paciencia.

El chico siente desesperación ante esas palabras de Lex. El hombre era fuerte, y si se lo proponía, pensaba Clark, muy probablemente se olvidaría de una vez por todas de él… eso hace que el corazón del chico se le valla a la garganta:

– ¿Podemos hablar… en otra parte?

Lex siente una pequeña esperanza que le causa una enorme emoción que sabe fingir. Y sólo dice firme y seco:

–Te espero a las 5 en mi casa.

Clark dice si con la cabeza. En eso su madre, que se había tardado más de lo acostumbrado intencionalmente, salía ya del almacén:

– ¿Listo?

Lex se voltea con ella:

–Listo.

El chico no quiere estar más tiempo ahí. Necesita pensar bien, y con la presencia del Luthor no puede hacerlo.

–Te veo más tarde mamá.

– ¡Pero Clark¡Casi acabas de llegar!

Lex sabe que se va por él. Sólo da un parpadeo lento y echa un suspiro impaciente. Clark recoge sus cosas.

–Es que… hay cosas que necesito consultar que dejé en casa.

_¡Y ahí va otra vez el mentiroso!_ –Se piensa Lex mordiéndose los labios, mueve la cabeza lado a lado alzando las cejas. Su coraje era la ausencia intencional del muchacho. Sólo que a veces él mismo se mentía para no sentirse tan mal.

Por fin el muchacho se retira no sin antes tener contacto con la mirada del Luthor… sólo que ésta vez no logra sino encontrar enfado en esos ojos grises.

* * *

Son las cinco de la tarde con 15 minutos y Clark apenas está en la ducha. Se apresura a vestirse, una camisa negra siempre le sienta bien. Se perfuma, se mira al espejo… tal parece que sin decírselo a sí mismo, ya había tomado una decisión… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaba con Lex después de aquellas dos noches? La ansiedad era la que le estaba ayudando a decidirse por fin.

Lex espera en su mansión. Ha mirado al reloj quien sabe cuántas veces. Camina de un lado a otro. Ha preguntado tres veces por teléfono al guardia de la puerta si no ha entrado el chico, como si así mágicamente fuera a estar más rápido a la cita. Son ya las 5:35 p.m. –_Creo que ya no vendrá_ –Al pensar ésto, siente cómo el estómago se le retuerce y apenas iba a arrojar a la pared su copa, cuando ve a Clark parado en la entrada… su corazón de repente se detiene… si… era como esa rueda de la fortuna en que apenas sucumbía y ya estaba de nuevo en la cima observando todo lo bello…

Clark tiene esa mirada tierna mezclada con temor:

–Siento llegar tarde.

Lex da un sorbo a su bebida para tranquilizarse.

– ¿Gustas algo de beber?

–No gracias… estoy bien.

Lo contempla el Luthor con esa mirada interrogante. Con un ademán, lo invita a ocupar la silla frente a su escritorio, y prosigue a sentarse él en su "trono". Como si fuera a tratar asuntos de negocio… no puede hacer a un lado al "Luthor", y no puede dejar de actuar como si estuviera en juego un negocio de valor incalculable.

El muchacho se sentía en apuros. Ahí sentado… recordó los nervios cuando le confesó su amor a Lana la primera vez… pero a la vez sentía la sensación de culpa, como si fuera a confesarle a su padre que estaba enamorado de un chico. Como si estuviera ante la inquisición confesando haber pecado de todas las formas posibles. Lo único que le daba fuerzas, eran esos ojos verdes que lo miraban, sólo que ésta vez parecía que escondieran una gran rabia que se desataría si el más chico lo rechazara. Pero¿qué su verdugo no era el cómplice de sus pecados?

–Lex… siento mucho… siento mucho haber…

–Ya pediste disculpas por evadirme –Lo interrumpe el más grande.

–No… no es eso… siento… lo de la otra noche.

Lex no sabe si esa disculpa es para anunciar su arrepentimiento.

–No fuiste el único culpable.

–Bueno es que… la forma en la que irrumpí a tu cuarto…

Lex siente alivio. La disculpa de muchacho va hacia a otro camino.

–No te preocupes Clark. Estabas ebrio… enojado… tal vez el que debería disculparse sea yo.

–No Lex… es que… –El chico se para de su asiento y camina un poco –Es que casi estoy seguro que la primera noche… –Se voltea a mirarlo – …yo comencé¿no es así? –Angustiado.

Lex sabe que el chiquillo ni siquiera imaginaba que el Luthor ya había planeado seducirlo desde hace tiempo, que cayó redondito como ratoncito en sus redes y el pobre ni si quiera se había dado cuenta… Bien para Lex, se siente satisfecho por su fechoría y ríe por dentro.

–No recuerdas mucho aún¿verdad?

–Mucho no… pero lo principal sí.

Lex lo mira unos instantes mordiéndose los labios para no dejar escapar la sonrisa.

–Ultimadamente Clark¿qué importa quién comenzó¡Paso y ya! Lo que quiero saber es… ¿qué has pensado?

Al no recibir, más que titubeos, Lex insiste:

– ¡Clark¿Ya pensaste en TODO?

–Si Lex, pero… tal vez nunca tenga las respuestas correctas.

– ¿Necesitas maaás tiempo? –Impaciente el Luthor.

Clark deduce que si Lex no quisiera seguir con eso, jamás le estuviera interrogando de esa manera, ni le hubiera estado esperando tanto tiempo a pesar de ser un hombre impaciente e intolerante. Eso le hace sentirse seguro y por fin quiere darle un "si" a su Luthor.

–No… no necesito más tiempo… aunque no ha sido fácil… – _¡Maldita sea¿¡Cómo diablos le digo?_ –Piensa y camina de un lado a otro: –Es que… no he estado bien. Y… no puedo olvidar lo que ha pasado –Clark siente el rostro caliente –Yo… yo no sé qué es lo que tú piensas… o qué es lo que quieres… pero, creo que tampoco has estado muy tranquilo?

Detiene sus pasos y lo mira. Descubre esos ojos verdes mirándolo fijo como si estuviera el Luthor escuchando una receta mágica de cómo hacerse inmortal. Ésto lo pone más nervioso, aún así prosigue:

–Es que… es eso Lex… yo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esos… momentos. Y creo que me… –El chico siente que le tiembla todo al decir esas palabras: – ¡Me sentí… bien!

El corazón de Lex latió al cien. ¡Se siente por fin aceptado¡Aliviado!. No era tonto y conocía al muchacho. Definitivamente quería continuar con eso. Decide dar un paso adelante para no dejar que nada entorpezca ni interrumpa la decisión, que ya daba por hecha el Luthor. Para él esas frases ya eran un "si quiero seguir con ésto" seguro.

– ¿Le dirás a tus padres?

Clark se va a sentar otra vez a su silla:

–Eso podría traer consecuencias terribles.

–No puedes vivir siempre con secretos, las cosas así no funcionan.

Lex llevaba una doble intención en esas palabras. Sabía que si el chico lo aceptaba, tenía que contarle al fin sobre él.

–Tal vez mi vida está destinada a ser un secreto.

El Luthor, lo mira decepcionado por esa última frase, pero se consuela pensando en sacarle esa verdad después. Por ahora ese paso tan grande que había por fin logrado, debía trabajarlo a la perfección.

–En realidad yo también creo que sería muy imprudente contarle a tus padres. ¡Yo no imagino cómo reaccionaría el mío! –Se burla un poco–Pero… creo que podremos llevar esto con cuidado.

De repente Clark sintió que, no supo ni cómo, pero ya se encontraban haciendo planes para su relación. ¡Definitivamente Lex era demasiado perspicaz¡El señor Luthor ni si quiera se había incomodado confesándole palabra a palabra que él también se había sentido bien con lo que había pasado¡Lex dijo "si" a la relación sin decirlo literalmente¡Tan sencillamente!

Aunque… Clark quería escucharlo de su boca. Sólo lo mira confundido… como esperando más. Lex se da cuenta. Pero sabe que ya lo tiene en sus manos. Eso es lo que le importa. Tiene ganas de gritar de emoción, de hacer una fiesta, de echársele encima a esos ojos grandes hermosos, de comerse esos labios. – ¡_Ya habrá tiempo!_ –Se piensa.

– ¿Te gustan los picnies?

Al muchacho le asalta esa frase repentina provocándole un gusto interno que no puede evitar reflejar en una sonrisa tímida.

Lex le sonríe ampliamente…

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**

**¿QUÉ SIGUE DESPUÉS? LA TERRIBLE VERDAD DE CLARK Y SUS TERRIBLES CONSECUENCIAS… ENVÍEN REVIEWS POR FAS!!… YA QUE ESO ES LO QUE ME HA HECHO NO ABANDONARLA. GRACIAS… HASTA MUY PRONTO.**


	7. EL VERDADERO INICIO

**Aunque… Clark quería escucharlo de su boca. Sólo lo mira confundido… como esperando más. Lex se da cuenta. Pero sabe que ya lo tiene en sus manos. Eso es lo que le importa. Tiene ganas de gritar de emoción, de hacer una fiesta, de echársele encima a esos ojos grandes hermosos, de comerse esos labios. – ¡**_**Ya habrá tiempo!**_** –Se piensa.**

–**¿Te gustan los picnies?**

**Al muchacho le asalta esa frase repentina provocándole un gusto interno que no puede evitar reflejar en una sonrisa tímida.**

**Lex le sonríe ampliamente…**

* * *

**EL VERDADERO INICIO **

–Mi padre solía llevarnos cuando yo tenía ocho años.

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece si vamos mañana al lago?

Clark sentía extraño que alguien como Lex le estuviera proponiendo una cita. Acostumbrarse, en esa relación, a la personalidad dominante del Luthor no le sería tan fácil. Además estaba iniciando algo completamente nuevo para él.

Ya Lex había esperado demasiado para ser alguien poco paciente; así que no toma mucho en cuenta la incomodidad que reflejaba su chiquillo:

-Paso por ti a las cinco.

Clark alza un poco sus cejas negras y sólo se limita a contestar:

-M… bueno.

El Luthor sonríe, se levanta de su asiento como acabando de cerrar ese "negocio" apetecible. Al tiempo el más chico también se para de su silla. Lex se dirige hacia él parándosele enfrente y lo mira con esos ojos tan brillantes llenos de vida. A Clark le causa bienestar la felicidad del más grande; se agacha por unos segundos y enseguida regresa al rostro de Lex.

En el caso de que se hubiera tratado de alguna chica, Clark no dudaría ni tantito en plasmarle el beso que obligadamente seguía en esos casos. Pero se sentía cohibido, ésta vez no tenía el efecto del vino rojo haciéndolo perder la vergüenza, y sólo se queda ahí… como teniendo miedo de ser torpe.

Lex se da cuenta que al muchacho le costará trabajo acostumbrarse a una relación como ésa. Él le hubiera plasmado el beso, pero no quiere verse tan aprovechado (como si no se hubiera ya aprovechado antes) –_Si ya he esperado casi un mes, puedo esperar hasta mañana_- Piensa y se sonríe.

En eso suena el celular de Lex. Clark se apresura a excusarse:

-Bueno. No te quito más el tiempo y… mañana nos vemos entonces.

-Perfecto.

Sale Clark de la mansión dejando al Luthor en sus asuntos.

* * *

Estaba Clark terminando de vestirse para su cita. Estaba realmente emocionado. Su madre ya ni se molestó en preguntarle más cuando le comentó que ya las cosas entre Lex y él se habían solucionado, se contentó con ver a su hijo otra vez lleno de vida.

Termina de ponerse su camisa azul cielo ante el espejo. Con imágenes de él y Lex juntos, y feliz de haber superado su miedo al sexo debido a sus poderes. Las dos veces que lo hizo con Lex estaba tan ebrio, emocionado y afectado por la kriptonita roja, que no pensó en las consecuencias:

_Hay cosas muy raras en mí. Lo del vino y ¿cómo es que cuando estoy en pleno sexo no lastimo a mi pareja aunque esté realmente agresivo?_ Luego sonríe- _¡Valla!... ¡Creo que soy más normal de lo que pensé! -_ Enseguida recuerda en cómo rechazó a Lana debido al miedo de lastimarla… siente algo de nostalgia… pero se sintió feliz del nuevo camino que ahora había tomado.

De repente escucha el claxon del carro de Lex y baja como rayo de su cuarto. Tiene suerte de que su padre no se encuentre en ese momento. A su madre sólo le da un beso rapidísimo y ella sólo le mira, se asoma por la puerta y ve a su hijo subirse al porche de Lex.

Clark y Lex solo se saludan con una sonrisa. En el camino no hablan, pero están emocionados como dos chiquillos que planean hacer alguna travesura (¡Ah qué travesurita!).

Llegan al lago. Lex baja y enseguida se dirige a la cajuela y saca una canasta. Clark se queda quieto y se siente alagado de que el señor Luthor tenga ese detalle con él. Se ríe y le dice:

-¡Nunca creí que fueras capaz de traer una canasta con comida!

-Hay partes de mi que aún no conoces –Se queda pensando un poco y sigue –Espero que tu también me muestres… -se le acerca más al rostro –… de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Clark se pone un poco nervioso con una risa forzada:

-No hay nada especial…

Lex sabe que habla de su secreto, pero cambia la intención a algo más interesante:

-No pierdo la esperanza.

Avanza un paso adelante con su canasta y con la otra mano da un pellizco al trasero del más chico. Clark da un sobresalto y voltea a verlo un tanto sorprendido, ya el Luthor va con una sonrisa hacia el lago, Clark sólo le resta reírse y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Llega junto al Luthor y éste se dedica a sacar las cosas de su canasta. El muchacho también se agacha para ayudar al más grande.

-¿Podrías traer una cobija que está en la cajuela?- Le dice Lex.

-¡Claro!

Parecía que Lex había sido muy detallista con todo. Era la primera vez que Clark lo veía ordenar con sus propias manos una comida. Eso le impresionó del Luthor y a la vez le quitó tensión. Lex no era ingenuo al hacer eso, sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que su chiquillo se sintiera en completa confianza, el vino rojo ya había hecho su trabajo, ahora había que cambiar la estrategia. Lo invita a sentar:

-¡Espera un momento… -Clark corre al porshe y saca de su mochila un CD de _Lifehuose_, voltea a ver a Lex y le muestra el CD señalando al interior del Porshe preguntando si podía ponerlo. Lex asiente con una sonrisa… se deja escuchar la música. El chico sonriente se regresa y se sienta. Era una comida fina y ligera.

Ya para terminar Clark toma una manzana. En pleno ocaso. El Luthor lo invita a acercarse más a él palmando el suelo. El chico hace caso y le dice:

-No creí que fueras así de…

-¿Sencillo?

-Atento –Corrige el chico.

Lex se sonríe.

-¿Esperabas que te invitara a un elegante restaurante en metrópolis o a una ópera donde te la pasarías dormido toda la función?

Suelta una carcajada el chiquillo que para el Luthor era música a sus oídos. Luego prosigue:

-No… es que… esto no es tan… "Luthor".

-¿Crees que estoy fingiendo?

-¡No… no para nada!... En realidad siento que eres más "TU".

Lex lo mira complacido. Y en ese momento siente algo de remordimiento por ser tan calculador. Nunca pensó sentirse mal por aplicar una de sus estrategias... se sentía como un gran jugador que había planeado tanto y con tanta perfección para lograr un punto, cuando ese "punto" se encontraba ahí… sólo estirando una mano. En adelante Lex intentará ser más espontáneo… ¡jamás creyó decidir eso! –_Definitivamente me tienes!_ –Se piensa.

Clark lo ve pensativo:

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es que… nunca creí estar aquí… contigo.

-Clark se sonroja:

-Yo menos… aunque… ¿Sabes?... creo que estoy en desventaja contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… yo estaba acostumbrado a… bueno… creo que me será difícil acostumbrarme a que de vez en cuando sea yo el invitado.

Lex le sonríe.

-No te preocupes… de vez en cuando me dejaré llevar…

El sol termina por desparecer. Y algunas estrellas comienzan a visitarlos. Se miran…. están sentados con los rostros tan cerca… se ven a los ojos y a los labios… y se deja escuchar la canción favorita de Clark: "_You and Me"_.

Clark sentía ya una ansiedad tan grande, que lo único que deseaba era juntar sus labios a esos finos tan sexy, y no se diga la ansiedad de Lex… despacito hasta que por fin… el primer contacto era sumamente suave, sus labios comenzaron a moverse lento… hasta que sus lenguas se asoman un tanto al encuentro y al contacto sintieron escalofrío por todo el cuerpo… Clark lleva su mano a la mejilla de Lex, y de repente ya lo tenía por la nuca… no quería apartarse de él.

Pocos besos Lex había dado de esa manera, ahora sentía tener al chico completamente coherente, y eso hacía ese momento más especial.

El Luthor lleva su mano a la pierna de Clark, el largo beso se torna menos suave, hasta volverse agresivo, la mano del más grande se dirige ya a la espalda del chico y se regresa para pasearse sobre el cuerpo haciendo su camisa hacia arriba. Lo recuesta en el piso sin dejar de besarlo… ¡Dios!... ¡Creo que es el más largo beso de su vida! Hasta que Lex se le despega sólo para ver esos grandes ojos que adoraba… a esos ojos hermosos lo acompañaba una enorme pasión, esa mirada le pareció al Luthor llena de -_¿Amor?_- se pregunta y se contesta así mismo que si… y se confirma así mismo que también está enamorado del chico. Le acaricia el cabello y le toma el rostro, le mira los labios y se le vuelve a pegar…

Nunca sintió algo tan sincero. En ese momento supo que eran una especie de almas gemelas… sólo faltaba ese pequeño detalle, eso que era lo único que sellaría su amor: la verdad sobre Clark… su secreto que ni siquiera a Lana le regaló. Estaba segurísimo que en él sí confiaría... ¿por qué no?... si estaba seguro que el chico lo amaba y que esos ojos verde-azules nunca habían sentido a alguien tan cercano y especial como a él. El Luthor muchas veces pecaba de presuntuoso, hasta en lo que no fueran los lujos materiales.

Lex comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón. Clark sólo se queda quieto… excitado… esperando a que su amante siguiera. Lex le quita la camisa a Clark y éste le ayuda. Le besa el cuello al momento de desabrochar los jeans del chico… baja con besos a todo su cuerpo mientras va bajando esos jeans… le descubre el miembro y comienza a acariciarlo con la lengua… Clark hecha un gemido de placer… mira las estrellas al tiempo que su mano se posa en la cabeza de Lex.

Lex lo succiona algunos minutos… enseguida se quita los pantalones y se trepa en Clark… los ojos del chico se tornan azules… Lex comienza a hacer movimientos lentos haciendo que el miembro de Clark lubrique… Clark sabe lo que sigue…

-¿No te lastimaré?

-La primera vez no preguntaste eso.

Clark se sonroja… Lex prosigue con voz suave:

-No niño… es "parte de"… yo te indicaré…

Lex acomoda el miembro de Clark con su mano… con la otra acaricia los labios rosados del muchacho y éste se la besa… comienza la penetración…

Lex: -Mgh…

Clark se detiene un poco… Lex sigue moviéndose indicando así que prosiga… Clark le hace caso… primero lento, hasta que los movimientos se vuelven más rápidos… Clark estaba completamente adentro de Lex… Lex acerca su rostro al del chico… las manos del más grande acariciaban sus labios al mismo tiempo que lo besaba… Clark de repente mordía las manos de su amante. Clark sostenía a Lex de las caderas indicando el movimiento…

Clark sentía en verdad que jamás había vivido eso… ni siquiera con Lana. Sentía que estaba con alguien mucho más especial… era bello… inteligente… tan experto en todo y tenía ese "no se que" que le fascinaba… había encontrado a alguien por fin que le hacía sentirse completo.

Clark siente ya no resistir y comienza a moverse más intensamente… siente ya que con confianza puede desatar todo su ímpetu sin herir a su Lex… Lex siente cómo se derrama el líquido preciado de su chiquillo dentro de él, es delicioso

-Ah… ¡Lex!

Para el Luthor es un regalo del cielo escuchar la voz de su muchacho decir su nombre… y en esas circunstancias…

… siente cómo el niño comienza a tranquilizarse como tomando agua fresca en medio del desierto. Se complace al verlo.

Es el turno de Lex pero… suena el celular del chico desde el porche… _¡Maldita sea!_- Piensa el Luthor… Clark retira delicadamente al de ojos verdes y enojados por la interrupción. Se levanta inmediatamente… se viste y corre al porche a buscar su celular…

Lex se queda vistiéndose echando pestes.

-¿Si?... (…) ah… mamá… (…) no, estoy con Lex… (…) estamos en su casa… (…) ¿Mi papá?... (...) mm… dile que… que en seguida voy…

Lex ya estaba detrás de él escuchando impaciente al chico hablar…Clark cierra su teléfono y voltea… se topa con la cara enojada del Luthor.

-E… era mi mamá.

-Si. Escuché –Seco el Luthor.

-Mm… quiere que vaya a la casa ya… es que… olvidé hacer algo en la granja y… creo que papá se dio cuenta… se enojó… y si sabe que estoy contigo no quiero imaginarme todo lo que me gritará…

Lex sólo hecha un suspiro de impaciencia:

-¿Me vas a dejar así?

Clark sólo abre los ojos…

-¿Podríamos… vernos mañana?

Sólo recibe del Luthor una mirada clavada mucho más enojada.

-Em… ¿Qué sugieres?

El Luthor comienza a desabrocharse nuevamente el cinturón ante la cara sorprendida de Clark…

-Lex… ¿No pretenderás que…

-¿Por qué no?

Lex lo toma de los brazos y lo voltea de espaldas… le sostiene con una mano la cintura y con la otra lo recarga sobre la cajuela del porche… el muchacho tiembla un poco… se siente un tanto agredido.

-¡Lex!... ¡Es que… ésta forma es un poco… incómoda!

Lex no escucha… sólo se limita a pasar sus manos a desabotonar los pantalones del chico y de un tirón se los baja.

-¡Lex! …

El luthor saca su miembro y lo acomoda en el lugar preciso:

- ¿Lex?... –Se queda un momento el muchacho sin saber qué hace el Luthor:

-¡Leex!... ¡Mgh!… -Siente el muchacho una penetración ruda…

Sólo aprieta sus dedos sobre la cajuela del carro… ya no tiene más remedio que tratar de relajarse… el Luthor comienza a moverse lento, ni siquiera se ha quitado la ropa y al chico lo tenía igual… sólo con los jeans abajo… disfrutaba ser agresivo a veces… con Clark era como realmente era… a la vez fino y de vez en cuando olvida los modales. Entregarse a esa pasión que no tenía etiquetas para definirse concretamente… era ser "más allá del bien y del mal" su obra favorita de Nietzsche.

Después de unos minutos ya Clark olvidó el dolor… sólo se limita a disfrutar y a agitarse de placer… sus manos querían desbaratar el porche, y de vez en cuando, mientras con una se sostenía sobre el carro, la otra mano se restregaba sobre una de las de su amante que se encontraban en su cadera indicando el movimiento… de repente el Luthor hacía que las caderas del chico se quedaran estáticas y él llevaba un movimiento suave…

-¿Te gusta? –Lex pregunta con esa voz sexy al chico:

-¡Es… fascinante!

-Di mi nombre!

-Lex…

-¡Otra vez!

-… Ah! … ¡Lex!

EL luthor no resiste más… se mueve más intensamente y hecha un grito de placer… Se derrama dentro de Clark quien, sin controlarse tampoco, también se derrama… sobre el porche… (je)

El Luthor queda rendido y se recarga sobre la espalda de Clark… unos segundos callados, como dormidos… sin moverse… Clark de repente abre sus grandes ojos, pues comienza a sentir cómo su líquido derramado sobre el carro lo empieza a incomodar…

-¿Lex?

-¿Si?

-Creo que… que…

Lex estaba tan perdido y satisfecho con los ojos cerrados descansando sobre Clark, que en ese momento pensó que el chico le diría un "te amo" o algo parecido, pero:

-… Creo que tu porche está en problemas…

Lex abre los ojos. Se incorpora… saca despacio su miembro de Clark y se sube el pantalón…

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Lex intrigado…

Clark por fin se puede retirar del carro y se mira todo lleno de semen: su camisa, el porche… Lex lo ve y mira que el chico está hecho un desastre, con los pantalones abajo y completamente embarrado, rojo de vergüenza… El Luthor quiere echar una carcajada… pero se aguanta, no quiere incomodar más al chico. Clark mira tímido al Luthor…

-Lo lavaré en mi casa.

Lex ya no resiste y avienta la carcajada.

El chico sólo se quita su camisa para limpiarse y en seguida trata de limpiar el carro, pero Lex, todavía riéndose lo detiene:

-No Clark… no te preocupes… déjalo…

El chico se queda quieto, Lex le mira y le hace señas para que el chico suba sus pantalones… pero Clark le dice:

-Creo que será necesario lavarme en el lago…

-Me parece perfecto… no puedes llegar así a tu casa…

De repente el chico recuerda la llamada de su madre:

-¡Mi papá me va a matar! –Se apresura a subirse el pantalón.

-¡Sólo te tardarás un minuto!

Lo que quería el Luthor era pasar unos momentos con el chico en el lago.

-Es que mamá habló ya desde hace rato y mi padre ya estaba muy impaciente…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu camisa?

-Llego primero al granero para ponerme una.

-Bueno… te llevo.

-¡No!... mejor me voy corr… corriendo. - Ya cuando acordó el muchacho, ya se le había salido la frase.

-Lex lo mira extrañado y luego se burla:

-No creo que superes la velocidad de mi porche.

Se miran un segundo y el muchacho accede. Se apresuran a levantar las cosas del picnie. Llegan a la casa del chico… y se quedan unos momentos en el carro:

-Bien –dice Lex- Entonces… mañana te llamo.

Clark lo mira tierno.

-Bueno… ¡me la pasé de maravilla!

-¡Yo también!…

Se miran… se acercan… pero Clark se detiene:

-Mis padres pueden salir en cualquier momento… -Lex sonríe comprensivo.

-Será mejor que te apresures al granero.

-Si…

Se baja y sale directo al granero. Lex lo ve irse… ahí va su chico sin camisa… voltea y le dice adiós… lex le responde... se queda unos segundos mirándole y arranca su porche….

Todo el camino a casa Lex sentía una extraña emoción… sin querer el chico había olvidado su CD… lo enciende y se deja escuchar la canción del muchacho… recuerda cada momento y se ríe solo de acordarse del momento incómodo de Clark. ¡Es la primera vez que el Luthor se siente libre… fresco… como es realmente!

* * *

Desde esa primera cita, la ahora pareja, buscaba cualquier pretexto para verse casi a diario. Estaban sumidos en esa relación. Les parecía que estaban viviendo en un mundo completamente diferente… como en otra dimensión. Ya Lex había dejado de ser tan calculador, ya no era necesario. Era una persona completamente diferente y ese "lado negro" lo había abandonado… se había tornado un tanto gris y enfocado solamente en la relación con el chico… a veces se escondían en lugares insólitos para hacer el amor.

Clark no se quedaba tan atrás: sus "perversiones" llegaban a invitarlo a su cuarto aún con sus padres en casa… disfrutaba esa adrenalina. El Luthor le había mostrado ese lado atrevido… El chico también se sentía otro y… había estado pensando muy seriamente en contarle su secreto. Pero lo pensaba DEMASIADO; que aún no lo hacía.

Clark no se había dado cuenta que el Luthor había estado esperando paciente a que el chico diera ese gran paso; pero pasaban los días y los días… Lex comienza entonces a terminársele esa paciencia.

A veces platicaban recordando momentos del pasado y el Luthor hacía insinuaciones sobre las cosas extrañas que le rodeaban al chico, pero éste sólo se limitaba a cambiar el tema o a simplemente decir NADA. Era el miedo a ser rechazado, ahora que por fin había encontrado alguien con quien se sentía pleno, no quería que nada lo echara a perder. Claro que pensaba decírselo… algún día…

Sobre Lana ya ni hablaban. Lo malo, es que el Luthor había estado tan ocupado con Clark, que ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que debía ya haber terminado con Lana desde hace tiempo. En realidad la relación desde aquella última conversación, ya no era una "relación". Lana estaba furiosa y había evitado encontrarse con su novio saliendo un mes supuestamente de "vacaciones". En realidad estaba con su tía en Metrópolis, esperando a que el Luthor le llamara a su celular… ¡Cómo se iba a imaginar que "su" Luthor estaba muy bien entretenido!

* * *

Lex se encontraba discutiendo con su padre asuntos de negocios. Mr. Luthor le reprochaba la poca atención que Lex últimamente le ponía a la empresa. Ya había faltado a dos juntas sumamente importantes por estar con Clark. El padre sospechaba que se traía algo realmente interesante entre manos pues¿qué otra razón habría para que Lex descuidara así el negocio familiar por el que tanto había peleado?

-Creo que estás perdiendo demasiado el tiempo con "no sé qué" y estás descuidando la empresa… supongo que, al menos tus esfuerzos en ese misterioso proyecto han sido ya productivos. –Le decía su padre.

Lex estaba ya impaciente con sus cuestiones. Además de que últimamente en su cabeza sólo giraba la idea del secreto de Clark y no podía separar ese asunto con lo que su padre le decía… Luthor-padre era un "As" para recordarle al Luthor-júnior de qué estaba hecho y cuáles eran los "principios" con los que había sido educado:

-No espero ninguna "producción" –Replica Lex, agachado mirando su copa dándole la espalda a su padre.

-Entonces espero que sea mejor que eso…

Lex sólo se voltea y se va directo a su escritorio. Coloca su vaso sobre la mesa… el padre casi lo saca de sus casillas.

-No te eduqué para que perdieras el tiempo con algo inútil… si guardas alguna esperanza en "eso"; ¡HAZLO EFECTIVO Y YA!... Si no… ¡déjalo y dedícate a otras cosas de mejor provecho!

Sale el padre al tiempo que le dice:

-¡No quiero ver un fracasado la próxima vez que venga!

Dejando a su hijo con sus reflexiones: _¿Fracasado? … Eso será esto, si Clark no me dice de una vez por todas lo que me tiene que decir…_

Terminando de pensar esto, toma el teléfono y marca a la casa de Clark… su mamá contesta y le dice que está en el granero y que le hablará en seguida, pero Lex le pide que sólo le diga que quiere verlo en su casa YA.

* * *

Llega Clark como rayo a la mansión de Lex… iba contento y ansioso por ver a esos ojos verdes, como si no lo hubiera visto hace tiempo. Pensaba que Lex sólo quería verlo para estar con él (como siempre).

Al llegar ve a Lex de espaldas:

-¿¡Lex!?

El más grande hecha un suspiro y voltea a ver esos ojos azul-verdes inquietos. Clark sólo se encuentra con ese rostro enojado… parpadea y le pregunta:

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada que no haya estado pasando siempre –Contesta Lex muy seco. -¿Gustas una copa?

El chico ve tan serio a Lex; que sólo se dirige a servirse él mismo su bebida. Necesitaba refrescarse. El Luthor no quería más rodeos, ya había sido demasiado tolerante:

-Necesito que me digas la verdad sobre ti Clark.

Clark siente que el pulso se le detiene un poco… había llegado el momento que tanto temía: el límite de la paciencia de Lex.

-¿La verdad?

-¡Demonios Clark¡Te he dicho sobre los misterios que te rodean y tú sólo sigues evadiéndome! –Se le acerca más -¡YA ESTOY HARTO!


	8. LA VERDAD

**-Necesito que me digas la verdad sobre ti Clark.**

**Clark siente que el pulso se le detiene un poco… había llegado el momento que tanto temía: el límite de la paciencia de Lex.**

**-¿La verdad?**

**-¡Demonios Clark¡Te he dicho sobre los misterios que te rodean y tú sólo sigues evadiéndome! –Se le acerca más -¡YA ESTOY HARTO!**

**LA VERDAD**

Clark sólo lo mira. No sabe ya que excusa ponerle. Luego, nervioso da un sorbo a su vaso… busca un asiento y se acomoda en un sillón ante la mirada clavada del Luthor. ¿Cómo tomaría el hecho de que ni siquiera es humano¿Las cosas seguirían igual? Todo eso pasaba por su mente y sólo se queda allí sentado, y mira al piso tomando con ambas manos su vaso y sobando la boca de éste con sus pulgares. A Lex comienza a agotársele la paciencia, parado frente a él:

-Clark, si no me dices la verdad ¿cómo esperas que continuemos con ésto?

El muchacho sólo le hecha un vistazo y se vuelve a agachar. Está acorralado. El Luthor se desespera:

–¡MALDITA SEA CLARK! –Grita arrojando su bebida a la chimenea. Clark sólo da un apretón a sus ojos al escuchar el ruido de los vidrios. Prosigue el más grande: – ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE CONFÍE EN TI SI NO ME DICES LA VERDAD¡TE ADVIERTO QUE NO SOPORTARÉ TUS MENTIRAS… NO SOY COMO LANA!

El muchacho mira a Lex, y no sabe si reprocharle esa última frase, pero decide pasarlo por alto. Piensa un poco y como para ganar tiempo le dice:

–Dame hasta mañana.

–¿¡Qué diferencia tendrá mañana a hoy? –Frunce el seño Lex y con ironía pregunta: –¿Vas a buscar fórmulas que te resulten a favor de más mentiras?

El muchacho abre enseguida sus labios como para defenderse, pero el más grande no lo deja hablar:

–¿Crees que mañana todo lo que escondes va a cambiar¡Ja!, –Se burla el Luthor, pero esa burla contenía más enojo que diversión. – ¿Piensas hacer otro de "tus milagros" para que yo de alguna manera mañana me olvide de todo y te deje en paz?

–¡No Lex! Lo que pasa es que… entiende que… tengo que hablar con mis padres antes.

Lex da un suspiro de impaciencia, frunce los labios, mira hacia otro lado desesperado pero trata de tomar aire y vuelve a esos ojos azul-verde que le miraban como niño rogando favor a sus padres:

–Sólo hasta mañana. –Lex le mira fijamente y le advierte: –Toma en cuenta que te estoy teniendo demasiada paciencia. Después de mañana… no habrá otro día.

El Luthor se da la vuelta para salir apresuradamente del lugar, dejando al chiquillo sumergido en sus apuraciones.

* * *

Clark estaba pensativo en el TALÓN. No se había atrevido a contarles a sus padres nada. Estaba ya decidido a decirle todo a Lex. Ese era el día que debía hacerlo. El Luthor no le dejó otra opción. Pensaba mil formas de cómo decirle cuando de repente escucha una voz llamándole.

-Clark!

Era Lana. Había regresado ya de su supuesto viaje.

-¡Lana! -El muchacho dibuja una sonrisa un tanto forzada. -¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!

-No, acabo de llegar… andaba un poco lejos de aquí…

-¿En Metrópolis?

-M… no. Más lejos… -Se sonríe Lana.

En eso suena el teléfono de la chica, se le vio un tanto emocionada... cuando contesta dice un "Ah eres tú" decepcionado:

-Si… (…) no, no te preocupes llegué bien… (…) si…. Ahora estoy en el TALÓN con Clark… (…) Bueno… ¡adiós!

Cuelga y ve a Clark:

-Te manda saludos Nelly.

-Gracias…

Se queda unos segundos mirándola… hasta que por fin se atreve a preguntar:

-¿Esperabas otra llamada?

-Mm… bueno… si, esperaba que me llamara Lex.

-Clark se queda quieto… sorprendido:

-¿Lex?

-Si… es que… -Lana no quería quedar tan patética ante su ex-novio, por eso miente: -… quedó de llamarme hace rato para vernos… es que… no sé a dónde vamos a ir… después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-¿Verse? M… pensé que… que las cosas entre ustedes ya no… que…

Lana interrumpe al chico:

-Si, tuvimos algunas diferencias¡pero por ahora todo está de maravilla!

Clark no dice nada… Lana se da cuenta de la conmoción de Clark… cree que es por ella:

-Creí que la distancia nos haría bien Clark. ¿No has salido con otras personas?

Clark sentía un hueco en el estómago, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos lograba atar cabos, no sabía qué pensar… trataba de buscar algo… recuerda que jamás tocaron el tema de Lana, tal vez se habló de ella casualmente, pero sobre la supuesta relación entre ella y Lex: jamás. Habían estado ya tan juntos y se veían tan seguido, que Clark dio por hecho que eso estaba terminado.

-¿Clark?

-Eh? Ah! M… Si.

-¿Con quién? Digo… si se puede saber.

-¿Con quién qué?

-¿Con quién has estado saliendo? –Con risa impaciente la chica.

-¿Yo? No… con nadie…

La chica lo mira extrañada… Clark se da cuenta, pero lo último que quiere es seguir escuchando las "imprudencias" de la niña:

-¿Sabes? Tengo que irme… me espera mi papá en la granja… quiere que le ayude a algo…

Deja a la chica extrañada…

* * *

Clark camina a la mansión de Lex. Se suponía que tendría que decirle la verdad sobre él… pero en ese momento sólo retumbaba en su mente lo que Lana le había dicho. _-¿¡Cómo se atreve a exigirme honestidad¿Qué pensaba¿Seguir con Lana y conmigo al mismo tiempo?_ –Mueve la cabeza- _pero creo que en todo este tiempo no se habían visto… tal vez no había podido hablar con ella y para eso se verán… pero… ¿por qué Lex no me lo dijo? Además, Lana dice que ya todo va de maravilla. _-Sólo se confunde más. –_Definitivamente Lex me debe una explicación._

Lex no había podido dormir toda la noche pensando en lo que Clark le diría. Estaba seguro de lo que el chico sentía y confiado en que le confesaría eso que le había estado ocultando hace años. Sentado en ese sillón donde había estado por primera vez con Clark; ya lo creía de buena suerte; era el símbolo que representaba el conseguir todo lo que quería del muchacho en bandeja de plata.

Escucha unos pasos… los reconocía perfectamente… Clark entra y se le para enfrente… Lex no se mueve de su lugar, con un brazo cruzado donde el otro apoyaba el codo y con la mano empuñada sobre sus labios… lo mira fijo… serio… sin decirle una palabra… no podía simular su ansiedad y estaba a la expectativa de lo que fuera…

Clark lo mira y entiende esa pose. Sabe que el Luthor no quiere más rodeos. Entonces el muchacho, después de mirar esos ojos verdes ansiosos se decide a hablar:

-Creo que no estamos preparados para enfrentar la verdad.

Lex respira hacia adentro… él sabe que se ha estado preparando para esa verdad. ¿A qué se debe el comentario del chico?

-¿Estamos?... Clark… ¡yo estoy preparado para lo que sea! -Sólo como advertencia adicional: –Tú no tienes nada nuevo que saber de mí.

Esa última frase sólo hace incrementar el coraje del muchacho.

-¿Estás seguro? –Le pregunta con ironía.

Un tanto extrañado y no muy seguro el Luthor responde:

-Si.

El chico repiensa y mueve la cabeza:

-¿Sabes? Creo que me precipité un poco…

Lex se para de su sillón y le habla al chico más severo:

-¿Con qué¿Me vas a salir ahora con que no guardas un secreto¿O me vas a salir con que ya pensaste bien las cosas y esto ya no va a continuar?

-Para mi sería más fácil si tu fueras honesto conmigo también.

Lex se ve realmente molesto y desesperado:

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Clark solo mira al Luthor… quiere darle la oportunidad de que él solito atinara… pero Lex no tiene idea de lo que se trata:

-¿Sabes Clark? creo que he tenido DEMASIADA paciencia contigo... tienes la capacidad increíble de voltear la situación cuando TÚ eres el culpable; la otra persona se siente extrañamente obligada a pedirte disculpas. ¡Tal vez cuando aprendas a ser honesto con las personas que SUPUESTAMENTE quieres¡automáticamente -Con tono irónico – … todas las verdades lleguen a ti¿no crees?

Esas palabras hacen sentir impotencia al chico. Quiere restregarle en ese momento todo…

-¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre mi?

-¡Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te lo he pedido!

-¡Bien…! –Replica el chico enojado.

¡Enseguida Clark sale a SÚPER VELOCIDAD de la mansión ante la expresión atónita de Lex… quien sólo atina a dar un paso adelante al ver desparecer al chico!

-¿Clark? –Asustado…

No pasan ni cinco segundos, cuando siente un viento repentino y ve aparecer nuevamente al chiquillo. Lex lo mira estupefacto… traga saliva:

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?

-La verdad Lex.

El muchacho lleva en las manos aquella cajita de plomo que una vez el más grande le regalara. Dentro (como todos sabemos) había un pedazo de kriptonita verde. Clark no quería pensar detenidamente en las consecuencias. Sintió la enorme necesidad de que su Lex supiera de una vez por todas todo sobre él y decirle "¡éste soy yo¿Me aceptas?"

Lex no dice nada… ¡ESTABA EN SHOCK! y sólo deja actuar al muchacho, quien se acerca a él ofreciéndole la caja de plomo.

Lex la toma despacio… lo mira como esperando instrucciones. El muchacho da unos pasos atrás… el Luthor decide abrir la caja… mira el pedazo de meteoro verde. Sólo frunce el seño y mira extraño a Clark… el chico comienza a sentirse mal. Lex da unos pasos para acercársele, pero Clark le hace señas de que no de un paso más:

-¡No Lex… esas cosas me hacen sentir mal.

-Extrañado el Luthor, trata de tomar aire y pregunta al tiempo que cierra la caja.

-¿P… por qué?

Clark se incorpora:

-En realidad no lo sé… pero… eso no es todo…

Clark busca con su mirada de rayos "x" algún arma. Se dirige hacia debajo del escritorio y toma una pistola que guarda el Luthor para su seguridad. Se la ofrece a éste, quien sólo se queda quieto. Clark le quita la caja de plomo que aún sostenía y la abandona en una silla… le toma la mano y hace que sostenga la pistola apuntándole al pecho.

-¡Dispara!

Lex no lo hace. Sólo lo mira asustado. Entonces el muchacho le quita el arma y se apunta a la sien. Lex sigue sin responder… al escuchar dos disparos ensordecedores, cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre; ve a Clark que sigue parado frente a él… no tiene ni una gota de sangre, ni una señal de algún daño… algún malestar… ¡Nada! Y observa que en el piso se encuentran dos balas aplastadas…

-¿Recuerdas el día del accidente?... efectivamente… siempre tuviste razón… me atropellaste… caí del puente junto contigo… luego arranqué el techo del porche y te saqué… tus físicos no se equivocaron…

Lex mira hacia la nada… se camina hacia su sillón muy lentamente… Se sienta y coloca sus codos sobre sus rodillas, con los brazos caídos mirando hacia la nada… Prosigue el muchacho:

Supongo que Lana te ha contado del día del tornado… en realidad yo si estuve ahí… estaba su camioneta en medio del tornado por los aires y… como pude, entré a él y logré protegerla…

El muchacho continuó contándole algunas otras anécdotas… Lex escuchaba y recordaba… ataba por fin cabos… poco a poco fue reaccionando y de repente voltea a buscar esos grandes ojos… se para de su asiento y se le acerca a Clark… el chico deja de hablar… no le gusta la mirada del Luthor: veía al chico como si estuviese viendo a un monstruo, Clark no lo soporta y se arrepiente de haberle dicho. ¿Cómo reaccionaría entonces el Luthor si supiera que el de los ojos verde-azules no era de por aquí?

El más grande por fin logra articular palabras:

-¿Cómo fue que te… hiciste así?

-Bueno… el día que llegué aquí a Smallville…el día de los meteoritos…

-¿Te afectaron también lo meteoritos?

Clark piensa unos segundos… y decide mentir. ¡No pudo haber cometido otro error tan grande como ese!

-S.. si…

Lex lo mira insistente y Clark se pone nervioso…

-Bueno… ¡di algo¡Dime que soy un fenómeno!

Lex sólo lo mira y se lleva una mano a sobarse la cabeza y luego se tapa la boca… enseguida sus brazos se van a su cintura… se agacha y mueve la cabeza…

-¿Lex? –Ansioso el chiquillo le insiste. Lex lo mira… da unos parpadeos…

-¡Lex!

-¡Lo siento Clark… es sólo que… comprende que no es fácil¿¡Cómo pudiste ocultar esto tanto tiempo?

El muchacho se siente reprendido:

-Bueno… es que…

-¡No…. No te estoy reprochando… a éstas alturas… creo que… que te comprendo.

-¿Sólo "crees"?

-¡Trato! Trato y… creo que… creo que eres… un fenómeno -Clark siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe, pero en seguida Lex replica:

-¡Especial Clark! S… si. Eso eres¡un fenómeno especial!

-Bueno… mamá me lo ha dicho varias veces ¿sabes? Sólo que… sin lo del "fenómeno"

Lex titubeó un poco, no era para menos su sorpresa… pero en el fondo, siempre había sospechado todo lo que ahora le mostraba el chico. Sin embargo había cosas que ni si quiera se había imaginado: como lo de la kriptonita verde… eso lo tenía intrigado… pero era todo… era demasiada información… luego pensaba en todas esas ocasiones en que el chico salvaba vidas… y creía que tenía ante él a un ser sumamente poderoso… en eso siente una inmenso gusto de tenerlo para sí… se ríe… aún con sorpresa…

-¿Te causa gracia? -Molesto el chico.

-¡No… no Clark… es… gusto¿Sabes?

-¿¡Gusto? –Extrañado el chico.

-Si… es que… es que eres tan… tan… -Clark espera temeroso la frase del Luthor…

-... ¡Tan poderoso…

Clark extrañado:

-¡No Lex… no es tan fácil…. No sabes cuántas veces he deseado ser normal!

-¿¡No te das cuenta que es un don¿¡Un regalo que se te dio?... ¡Clark! es maravilloso! –Se le acerca y lo toma de los hombros… -¡Eres maravilloso Clark!

Clark de repente se siente aliviado, luego le pregunta temeroso:

-¿No te doy miedo?

-¡Clark¡por favor¡Has estado conmigo tantas veces… me has demostrado tanto tu lealtad¡Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo… y hasta hemos discutido… hemos tenido nuestras diferencias¡Sé perfectamente que no tengo nada que temer!

Clark comienza a sonreír…

-¿Sabes que para mi es un gran alivio¡No sabes cuánto temía decirte esto! Y ahora…

Se queda pensando y Lex lo incita a continuar:

-¿Ahora…

-Ahora siento que mi miedo estaba infundado…

Ambos sonríen… De repente Clark recuerda lo de Lana… se le va la sonrisa y Lex lo nota:

-¿Pasa algo más?

-M… es que… me encontré a Lana en el TALÓN…

-¿Ya llegó de su viaje?

Clark se extraña:

-¿No lo sabías?

-No. Hace mucho que no la veo ni hablo con ella.

Clark se queda pensativo… ¿por qué Lana le mentiría?

-Me dijo que ustedes se iban a ver…

Lex pone cara de signo de interrogación… el chico continúa:

-… Y que todo "iba de maravilla entre ustedes"

Lex presiente ciertos celos en Clark… sólo se sonríe y le dice:

-Clark. Desde la primera vez que estuve contigo jamás he estado bien con Lana.

Clark se agacha. Lex se le acerca y le toma el mentón para verle esos ojos… hace que lo mire…

-Clark… no he hablado con ella. Pero sé que tengo que hacerlo…

-¿Le dirás? –Pregunta temeroso el chico.

Lex retira su mano y la guarda en su bolsillo:

-Sólo lo necesario…

Clark comprende… el más grande cambia el tema:

-Bueno y… ¿qué más cosas extraordinarias puede hacer éste chico especial? –Sonriendo Lex.

Clark le sigue el juego…

Todo el día se la han pasado hablando de los momentos bochornosos en los que Clark ha tenido que meterse para ocultar sus habilidades… en ocasiones se ríen a carcajadas. Clark le cuenta sobre su vista de rayos "x"…

-AAh¡Ya comprendo por qué a veces me mirabas fijo!

-No Lex… no me gusta violar la intimidad de otros… aunque… te confieso que una que otra vez…

Lex lo mira con diversión y extrañeza…. Lo interrumpe:

-¡Lo sabía!

Ambos se ríen…

Después de horas de plática, Lex está realmente excitado por todo lo que sabe de su chico… a la vez está feliz de tener a alguien como él… sabe que podrán llegar muy lejos…

Están sentados sobre cojines frente a la chimenea tomando copas de wiskey… Clark ha tomado bastante… pero no da muestras de sentirse ebrio…

-¿Clark?

-¿Si?

-Hay algo que no me has contado…

Clark se pone nervioso… no fuera que el Luthor descubriera que es un alíen…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Has estado bebiéndote el wiskey como si fuera agua y te veo aún en tus cinco sentidos!

-Ah… si, eso… es que… el alcohol no me hace efecto.

Lex se queda extrañado:

-Pero… las veces que tomaste…

-Si Lex… precisamente… ese vino rojo tuyo es lo único que me puede poner ebrio…

-Lex se queda pensando… con el seño fruncido… y recuerda que lo que le añadieron a ese vino fue kriptonita roja…

-Eso es muy extraño Clark… no entiendo por qué ciertas cosas te afectan… ¿por qué te afecta la kriptonita verde; si se supone que fue la que te dio esas… habilidades?

Clark se pone nervioso… y sólo se limita a contestar:

-No sé Lex… realmente hay muchas cosas sobre mi que ni yo mismo comprendo…

Lex tiene esa sensación que sentía cuando sabía que el muchacho le ocultaba algo… sólo lo mira… Clark continúa:

-¿Con qué fabricaste ese vino?

Lex ni siquiera sabe por qué mintió… tal vez por que quería regresarle una a su muchacho…

-Nada especial… pero… voy a revisar eso y te mantendré informado…

Clark se queda convencido. Lex lo único que desea en ese momento es disfrutar: le susurra al oído que lo invita a su cuarto…

Las mejillas del muchacho se enrojecen y se ríe… Ese es un si. El Luthor lo sabe.

Se la pasan en el cuarto haciendo el amor. Lex se sentía un poco extraño pero contento, al igual que Clark… El más grande se da cuenta que el muchacho sabe muy bien controlar sus poderes en la cama… se queda dormido al fin. Pero Clark no puede pegar un ojo… todavía se siente mal por no decirle todo al Luthor… tal vez hubiera reaccionado bien si le contara todo… pero no está tan seguro…

* * *

Al otro día muy temprano Clark salió apresurado de la mansión de Lex… no fuera a tener problemas serios con su padre. Cuando el Luthor despertó sólo encontró una nota: "Te veo más tarde… besos".

Durante su desayuno sólo daba vueltas sobre su cabeza todo lo que el chico era. A veces se sonreía sólo y pensaba en cuán afortunado era al tener a alguien como Clark. Pero le asaltan de repente las dudas… ¿había algo más que el muchacho no se había atrevido a decirle? Pensando esto… toma su gabardina y se dirige al TALÓN… seguramente Martha lo sabría…

Lex llega al TALÓN. Estaba Martha sentada en una de las mesillas haciendo algún papeleo… cuando ve a Lex lo mira sorprendida y sonriente:

-¡Hola Lex¿Cómo has estado?

Lex amable y sonriente:

-Muy bien… gracias. ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

-No me puedo quejar… entre el CAFÉ y la casa me vuelvo loca pero todo va muy bien.

Se quedan unos segundos sin saber qué decir… Martha sabe que es el momento oportuno para tener una buena plática con el "amigo" de su hijo:

-Clark no llegó anoche.

Lex se pone un poco nervioso.

-No… es que… lo siento señora Kent… se nos fue el rato platicando y cuando acordamos era ya muy tarde para que Clark regresara…

-No te preocupes Lex… sé que está en buenas manos…

Lex no sabe qué pensar… siente que Martha está al tanto de la relación que lleva con su hijo… se enrojece y se agacha…

-Y… ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

Lex sólo le hecha un vistazo como queriendo huir del interrogatorio de la mamá de su chico… mira a otros lados, suspira:

-B… bien…

Martha lo ve con una dulce paciencia pero insiste:

-Lex…

Lex entonces la mira y se acerca un poco más.

-Bien Martha… de hecho… de hecho creo que nos hemos llegado a conocer realmente.

Martha se queda quieta:

- A… ¿"conocer realmente"?

Lex decide echar la red:

-Me dijo todo sobre él.

-¿¡TODO?

-Si… todo.

Martha se queda sorprendida… pero a la vez sintió un alivio… y miró a Lex como un buen prospecto para que fuera su cómplice con el secreto de Clark… sabía que Lex sentía algo especial por Clark y si el muchacho había decidido contarle "todo", era por que confiaba en él demasiado… Lex interrumpe los pensamientos de Martha:

-¿Sabe? Todavía recuerdo ese primer día de los meteoritos… creo que influyó demasiado en todos nosotros…

-S.. si… ese día Clark llegó a nuestras vidas…

-Me lo dijo –Lex se refería a que fue el día de la supuesta adopción…

-Tengo curiosidad con los detalles¿Cómo fue exactamente?

-Bueno… Jonathan y yo veníamos sobre la carretera rumbo a la casa… de repente vimos cómo cayó algo encima de la camioneta y nos volteamos… yo sentí que quise perder el conocimiento cuando escuché a Jonathan hablarme… al ver hacia lo que veía Jonathan… lo vi por primera vez!

Lex se queda con una mirada extrañada… esa versión no se parecía a lo que su querido Clark le había contado:

-… Clark estaba ahí agachado mirándonos… con una amplia sonrisa… cuando logramos salir de la camioneta lo abrigamos y nos dimos cuenta que había una especie de camino que se había hecho por algo grande que habría caído… a unos cuantos metros descubrimos su nave…

¡El luthor sintió que un frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo¡Sólo mira a Martha sin decir nada¡Otra vez estaba en schok! Martha miraba a la nada y seguía con esa plática disfrutando:

-… decidimos quedárnoslo por que si lo descubrían lo llevarían a hacerle estudios a quién sabe dónde… además… yo deseaba muchísimo tener un hijo como él… ¿Sabes? Yo creo que él nos encontró…

Martha por fin mira al Luthor… pero lo ve pálido… blanco… y le dice:

-¿Te sientes bien?

Lex no contesta…

-¡Lex¿¡Te pasa algo? –Tomándolo del brazo.

Lex sigue sin responder…

-¡Lex!

Martha llama a una de las meseras y le pide un vaso con agua… se para y trata desesperadamente de hacerle reaccionar, le toma el rostro y le sigue gritando…

-¡Lex¡Dime algo por favor! –Le traen el vaso de agua y trata de dárselo… Lex comienza a reaccionar…

-¿¡Lex, estás bien?

Lex toma el agua con dificultad… no atina adónde mirar… Martha le busca la mirada y por fin Lex la mira… trata de tomar aire…

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-N… nada…

-¿Cómo que nada¡Estás blanco! (más) ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No… no señora Kent… en verdad estoy bien… es sólo que… -Se le ocurre de repente- … Últimamente mi padre me presiona demasiado.

-Tienes que ver un doctor…

Lex mira otra vez al vacío…

-S… si… lo tomaré en cuenta Martha… gracias… -Lex se incorpora un poco tambaleante… Martha lo toma del brazo:

-¡Creo que mejor te llevo al hospital!

-¡No… no… en serio… ya estoy mejor… ¿Cómo ve si otro día seguimos platicando?

-¡Claro Lex… cuando quieras.

Lex ya sólo se da la vuelta y se va como zombie hacia la salida dejando a Martha preocupada por su salud… la pobre ni siquiera imaginaba la bomba que acababa de detonar.


	9. LA CAPTURA

**-¡No… no… en serio… ya estoy mejor… ¿Cómo ve si otro día seguimos platicando?**

**-¡Claro Lex… cuando quieras.**

**Lex ya sólo se da la vuelta y se va como zombie hacia la salida dejando a Martha preocupada por su salud… la pobre ni siquiera imaginaba la bomba que acababa de detonar.**

**LA CAPTURA…**

Lex había estado manejando sin rumbo… llevaba una hora de viaje por carreteras vacías… no quería ver al chico y deseaba no haber sabido tanto sobre él.

De repente viene a su mente la imagen del muchacho el día que ensució su porche… se ve así mismo carcajeándose… recuerda lo bien que se sentía… ésta vez ese recuerdo sólo le arranca una lágrima… se sentía defraudado.

Luego vienen imágenes de los dos juntos haciendo el amor… de esa primera vez en que lo sedujo totalmente ebrio… recordaba su rostro y esos ojos borrachos… la sensación del orgasmo… no lo soporta y se frena tan fuerte que las llantas quedan marcadas sobre la carretera… se baja agitado… da un golpe a la cajuela de su carro y se queda rendido cabizbajo apoyando sus brazos sobre éste… después de unos momentos ahí se incorpora y sube a su auto… decidido…

* * *

Lex entra a su biblioteca… para su sorpresa estaba ahí Clark… sentado en el sillón… esperándolo. El Luthor llevaba los ojos irritados… estaba aún desorientado… al verlo, Clark se levanta y se le acerca…

-¿¡Lex¿¡Qué te pasa?

Lex sólo atina a dirigirse a la mesa y se sirve una copa… se la traga se un sorbo… se sirve otra… se dirige al muchacho… camina alrededor de él barriéndolo de arriba abajo… Clark se queda parado… incómodo…

-¿Qué sucede?

No recibe respuesta… el Luthor sigue mirándolo… hasta que Clark voltea hacia él y le dice:

-¡Lex… qué haces¿Por qué me miras así?

El más grande por fin toma aire y le dice:

-Lo sé todo Clark…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sobre ti…

El muchacho presiente…

-T… te dije ya todo sobre mí…

-No… no me lo dijiste todo.

Clark no dice ya nada… espera.

Lex mira insistente los ojos del muchacho como queriendo encontrar algo:

-¿Qué eres Clark?

-¡Lex… no sé que te dijeron pero…

-¡NO CLARK… YA ME HAS MENTIDO DEMASIADO¡TE DIJE QUE NO IBA A SOPORTAR MÁS MENTIRAS!!!

Clark se queda mudo ante los gritos de Lex… sabe que ya no hay excusas… se le acabaron… A Lex comienza a quebrársele la voz… sus ojos quieren arrojar lágrimas… Con un tono más bajo y triste:

-Maldita sea Clark… no… no te entiendo… creí que… que te conocía… que eras… humano después de todo. Que eras capaz de serlo a pesar de lo que supuestamente te habían hecho los meteoritos… pero… -Se limpia las lágrimas y prosigue: –Pero… en el momento que comenzaba a pensar que todo esto podía ir de maravilla… que creí que todo era perfecto… descubro que… –Con rostro algo duro y como quien mira a un monstruo –¡ni siquiera eres humano?

Clark siente que el piso se derrumba… también sus ojos quieren asomar lágrimas. El luthor mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro… luego le grita:

-¡ES QUE NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUÉ COSA ERES!

Clark ya no tiene más remedio que soltarle toda la verdad de golpe:

-Soy… soy de un planeta llamado Kriptón…

La garganta del muchacho se quebraba… no soportaba ver al Luthor tan enojado y decepcionado… casi sintió que era odio lo que sus ojos verdes le lanzaban… Lex trataba vanamente de hacer a un lado ese sentimiento que invadía su cuerpo, sólo logra aclarar un poco su mente:

-¿Eres del mismo lugar de donde vinieron esos seres?

Si… pero ellos venían con la intención de acabar con todo…

-¿¡Y tu no?

-¡No Lex… yo llegué aquí el primer día que cayeron meteoritos… era un niño y… jamás tuve ese tipo de intenciones… Lex… -Trata de tranquilizar al más grande – Tú me conoces…!

-¡NO CLARK, NO TE CONOZCO!

El chico insiste desesperado:

-¡Lex… soy el mismo con el que has estado… estas últimas semanas…

Lex se siente realmente mal… no sabe si arrepentirse por haber insistido tanto en saber la verdad…

-¡Ya entiendo por qué tenían poderes similares! Y eso de la kriptonita verde… ¡no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

-¡Tenía miedo de tu reacción… tenía miedo de que todo acabara… -Luego el chico pregunta temeroso: –¿Acabo?

Lex respira un poco y contesta:

-Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que comenzó Clark.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir? –Pregunta intrigado el chico.

-¡Que yo no sé qué cosa eres tú… ni hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar… ni de lo que eres capaz de hacer…

Lex ni siquiera se atrevió a decir una respuesta definitiva.

-¡No Lex… soy el mismo… y… todo lo que pasamos juntos… todo lo que hice… lo hice por ti…

Clark trata de acercársele… pero Lex se retira inmediatamente dando un paso atrás y poniendo una mano como queriéndolo detener… Clark se queda quiete… sólo lo mira suplicante. El Luthor le lanza una advertencia:

-¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar!

Clark siente un nudo en la garganta y que la sangre se le va hasta los pies…

-¡Lex… yo… yo no puedo… yo en verdad quiero estar contigo… tu eres especial para mi! –Al chico se le salen las lágrimas… pero Lex está muy perturbado, ya sólo tiene ironías para su muchacho:

-¡Qué cosas… tengo a un alienígena obsesionado conmigo! Tengo una curiosidad… ¿En verdad los alienígenas saben amar?

Clark se agacha y trata de limpiarse las lágrimas… Lex no se compadece… se le acerca y lo mira fijo y frío…

-¿Cómo haces para llorar?

Clark se siente como un fenómeno que está siendo analizado… quiere que la tierra se lo trague… no soporta esa actitud de su compañero…Y se atreve a preguntar:

-¿¡Cómo convencerte?

Lex no responde… se queda analizando esa idea… estaba en ese momento tan lleno de rabia y decepción que lo único que quiere es disfrutar de una dulce venganza… pero sentía a la vez una desesperación infinita por responderse así mismo qué era lo que "esa cosa" sentía por él… si no había sido engañado… su corazón le decía que el chico realmente sentía algo por él… pero decide escuchar más a su cabeza que luchaba por mantenerse fría…

Nunca se le fueron los sentimientos de amor hacia el chico… pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su rabia y pensaba que sólo a él le podía pasar eso: _"Enamorarme de un extra-terrestre… ¡qué estupidez la mía!_

Y aunque quiere acabar con el chico… no puede… jamás podría hacerlo… entonces hará lo que su padre haría… algo que le causará más dolor del que ya estaba sufriendo.

Le dice al chiquillo con una voz seca:

-Regresa mañana… te tendré una respuesta.

-¿Una respuesta?

-Sobre cómo convencerme…

Clark lo mira intrigado… se queda quieto unos segundos y luego decide salir y esperar ese "mañana" Le da miedo esa mirada del Luthor… pero se va a arriesgar… sale de la mansión.

Lex se dirige a la mesa a servirse otro trago… enseguida toma el teléfono…

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana… el Luthor no había pegado un ojo… ya no quiere pensar ni sentir nada… sólo quiere planear… Se prepara tomando una ducha y su desayuno "tranquilamente".

Clark estaba en su cuarto con los ojos mirando el techo. Tenía una ansiedad enorme. Tenía los ojos irritados por soltar lágrimas durante la noche… no podía librarse de la imagen del Luthor diciéndole todas esas cosas que le dolían. De repente escucha sonar su celular… ¿quién podía ser sino el Luthor? Sólo que ésta vez escucha una voz fría que sólo le dice: "Te estoy esperando" y enseguida le cuelga.

Eran las 5:45 de la mañana cuando Clark cruzaba la puerta del recibidor del Luthor… pero no hay nadie… sólo se queda ahí parado a esperar… De repente siente de repente un dolor por todo el cuerpo… era la sensación de tener un meteoro verde cerca… se tira al suelo del dolor y se da cuenta que Lex estaba detrás de él… con un pedazo de kriptonita verde en sus manos… acercándose cada vez más…

-¡L… Lex¿¡Qué haces?

-Sólo me estoy protegiendo…

El Luthor camina lento alrededor del chico tirado… se agacha y acerca su rostro indiferente al dolor del chico…

-Veremos de qué estás hecho…

Lex hace una señal y entran varios tipos… sujetan a Clark y le colocan con cinta un pedazo de meteoro…

-¡No Lex!... esas cosas realmente me dañan!

-Lo sé… -Ya sólo da la orden:

-Llévenselo.

-¿A dónde me llevan¡Lex! …


	10. PRISIONERO

**-¡No Lex!... esas cosas realmente me dañan!**

**-Lo sé… -Ya sólo da la orden:**

**-Llévenselo.**

**-¿A dónde me llevan¡Lex! …**

**PRISIONERO**

Clark era trepado a un coche negro con vidrios polarizados en manos de aquellos hombres que lo llevaban secuestrado. En el camino pierde el conocimiento debido al daño que le iba causando la kriptonita verde.

Por otro lado el Luthor hacía una llamada a casa de los Kent. Le dice a Martha que Clark le había llamado para decirle que salía de viaje, que no se preocuparan por él y que cuando regresara les daría explicaciones.

* * *

Los ojos grandes del muchacho se abren… ven un techo blanco… siente el cuerpo cansado y adolorido… se sienta rápido… estaba sobre una cama de sábanas blancas y sólo llevaba encima una bata del mismo color… se levanta y recorre el pequeño lugar… era un cuarto completamente blanco… busca una salida… no hay.

Grita el nombre de Lex… pero nadie responde… trata entonces desesperadamente de romper la pared… logra dañarla pero de repente siente un gran dolor… atrás de la pared había kriptonita verde… trata de ver con sus súper-ojos… no puede… se desespera… vuelve a suplicar:

-¡Lex¡Lex!

No recibe respuesta… sigue gritando en vano… Comienza a llorar…

Ya han pasado alrededor de dos horas… el chico rendido sólo estaba sentado en el suelo con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus brazos mirando al suelo… Del otro lado del muro estaba Lex observando desde monitores todas las reacciones del chico.

* * *

Una eterna semana ya… Clark recibía todos los días a una enfermera que le llevaba los alimentos y cambiaba sus provisiones. El muchacho ya no se había atrevido a preguntar nada… sólo esperaba tristemente alguna señal de que todo eso acabara.

EL Luthor ya había hecho con el pobre toda clase de pruebas, había analizado su sangre, sus células, utilizaba agujas hechas de Kriptonita verde para poder penetrarlo sin importar que le causaran gran daño al chico.

El cuarto estaba hecho de plomo, así Clark no podía ver hacia fuera. Después de la pared de plomo, había una cubierta de Kriptonita verde, la cual no le hacía daño pues le cubría el plomo: era el lugar perfecto para atrapar al chico. Había cámaras desde todos los ángulos posibles para captar cada detalle y cada movimiento del prisionero.

El lugar era pequeño, aluzado, en medio del cuarto estaba la cama. En el respaldo máquinas que a veces le conectaban para registrar sus exaltaciones, emociones… en fin, el Luthor quería saber "santo y seña" de lo que el chico sintiera, pues lo que le tenía mucho más intrigado, era saber si en el chico había algún sentimiento humano, o si era un alíen que sabía fingir demasiado bien.

Había otra puerta donde daba a otro pequeño con todo lo necesario para asearse: tenía baño y regadera. Afuera del cuarto, Lex tenía un ejército de científicos, máquinas de todo tipo, muchos monitores para observar a su muchacho.

El supervisor de los científicos era un hombre maduro y demasiado inteligente: el Doctor Strauss. Él estaba a la expectativa de Lex pues se había dado cuenta que cada piquete, cada experimento doloroso para el chico; a Lex le provocaba inquietud. No tenía idea de lo que en realidad había pasado entre ellos, de lo único que tenía certeza era de que había existido una amistad muy grande y se preguntaba: – _¿Hasta dónde llegará la ambición de Lex? _–Veía cómo sufría el Luthor al hacerle daño al chico_. -Espero que saque algo bueno de todo esto._

Clark acababa de darse una ducha, el Luthor nunca había entrado al cuarto a darle la cara, sabía que era observado por él casi todo el día, pero llevaba ya tanto tiempo así, que ya había perdido la noción se sentirse observado. Estaba todavía esperanzado de que Lex desistiera de todo eso.

No había reprochado mucho, pues se sentía todavía culpable a las reprimendas del más grande por ocultarle esa gran verdad. Por otro lado tenía la esperanza de que su Lex se diera cuenta de que era tan humano como él y que en verdad sabía amar… que lo quería. Tal vez sólo así podrían salvar aquello que habían dejado.

Otra parte de él -que no quería escuchar mucho- le decía que Lex era un desgraciado por tenerlo ahí, por hacerle todo lo que le hacía, y se odiaba al verse en las redes de él como rata de laboratorio… a lo que tanto sus padres habían temido:

-¡Mis padres¡Maldita sea¿¡Qué estarán pensando ahora?

* * *

El muchacho trataba de dormir… estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y con las manos extendidas a los lados tratando de mitigar el dolor que le habían dejado algunas agujas de Kriptonita para sacarle más de sangre. De repente escucha unos pasos diferentes a los de la enfermera y los doctores… los reconoce… sólo siente que su corazón palpita más fuerte pero no se atreve a abrir los ojos… comienzan a sentir que unas lágrimas lo quieren traicionar… se tapa con un brazo el rostro y se voltea de lado…

Lex, que estaba parado al lado de él con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, lo mira por largos segundos… mira al suelo… siente un dolor profundo… luego ve que el chico se sienta del otro lado de la cama sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda…

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta el chico.

Lex se muerde los labios… piensa un poco y toma aire:

-Por que necesito saber qué eres.

-¿Para qué?

-Por que lo necesito.

-¿Es por eso¿O es por una estúpida venganza?

Lex no responde.

Clark se para y por fin voltea a verlo… Lex siente por un momento que el corazón se le detiene… hacía tanto que esos grandes ojos no lo miraban…

-¿Qué saben mis padres?

-Que estás de viaje

-¿Se lo creyeron?

Ya te las ingeniarás para inventarles cualquier cosa cuando los veas… eres experto en eso…

Clark se perturba impaciente…

-¿¡Cuánto tiempo?

Lex mira a otro lado… luego lo ve otra vez…

-No sé…

Clark se desespera y se le acerca…

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Saber si… si un alienígena puede ser sincero…

Clark se sienta nuevamente en la cama, se agacha… el Luthor siente por un momento que va a rendirse… Clark lo mira otra vez:

-No sé si pueda resistir…

-Lo harás…

El Luthor sale del cuarto dejando al chiquillo allí sentado…

* * *

Esa noche llega Lex al laboratorio y pide los reportes como lo hacía a diario. Luego da la orden de que se valla todo el personal por un momento del laboratorio… el doctor Strauss le dice que es peligroso y que estará al pendiente de su llamado si se le ofrece algo.

Lex entra al cuarto del muchacho… las luces sólo daban una ligera iluminación para permitirle el sueño al muchacho… lo ve ahí dormido… se le veía cansado… se sienta a un costado… comienza a recordar esos momentos… acerca su rostro… ya no resiste y trata de juntar sus labios al del muchacho sin despertarlo… pero cuando acuerda los ojos del muchacho ya están sobre él… Clark lo único que hace es tomarlo de la nuca y pegarlo a su labios… esta vez el sentimiento está mezclado con algo de vértigo… no se dicen nada… sólo se limitan a desvestirse.

Una vez desnudos… Lex se sube en Clark… toma su cara entre las manos… lo mira… y termina besándolo… Lex toma su miembro y lo acomoda en Clark… lo penetra lento… están perdidos en esa pasión… cuando Lex se derrama en Clark se queda recostado en él… luego mira otra vez esos ojos… Clark le da un beso tierno y Lex, y sin haber salido aún de Clark… comienza nuevamente a moverse: lo toma otra vez… ésta vez Clark también tiene un inmenso orgasmo. Terminando… Clark toma de los brazos al más grande, lo recuesta y lo penetra…

Por un largo rato sólo se hacen el amor… sin una sola palabra… sólo suspiros… pequeños gritos y jadeos de placer… quieren que nunca se acabe… quedan rendidos… Lex sobre Clark; otra vez con la cara del chico entre sus manos… Clark comienza a rodar lágrimas… el Luthor coloca su cabeza a un lado de la suya… y comienzan a traicionarlo las lágrimas también… Clark lo siente… después de unos minutos, Lex se incorpora… se viste y sale del cuarto… Clark se queda dormido… descansando… con una felicidad que se confunde con una inmensa tristeza…

El Luthor al salir del cuarto, saca el DVD que se había grabado en ese momento para cambiarlo… no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que acababa de suceder. Sabía que los registros mostrarían algo extraño… sólo él sabría qué fue lo que causó esas reacciones en el chico… y aunque no había planeado eso; en realidad estaba ansioso por saber…

* * *

Ha pasado otra semana. El Luthor no ha querido entrar al cuarto del muchacho, pues teme caer otra vez. Ve al muchacho como zombie… triste y cansado. Lo único que quiere es terminar pronto con eso y obtener resultados que le favorezcan.

* * *

Lana llega a la mansión de Lex… era muy tarde, pues últimamente al Luthor no se le podía encontrar en su casa, ya que se la pasaba todo el día en "asuntos de negocios", esos negocios oscuros en los que ya había implicado a Clark, esos negocios que le darían más que ganancias materiales…

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para visitas?

-¿Y cuál es la hora apropiada para un hombre que se la pasa hasta altas horas de la noche fuera de su casa?

-Bueno, no viniste hasta aquí para discutir problemas de horarios y puntualidad ¿o si?

La chica sólo da un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Sólo vine a saber en qué capítulo vamos tú y yo…

Lex se sonríe para adentro. Ya no había nada que arriesgar. Clark jamás volvería con ella. Era el momento de librarse de ese fastidio.

-Creo que ya hicimos la clausura y ni si quiera te diste cuenta.

Lana se molesta aún más.

-¿Sabes? Lo curioso es que todo mundo me decía que tuviera cuidado contigo y nunca escuché.

-¿De casualidad uno de los que te dijo que tuvieras cuidado conmigo no fue Clark?

-Si.

-Pero si ni quiera podías confiar en alguien como él.

-Tal vez no, pero cuando se trata de sentirse protegido, Clark es el indicado para confiarse.

Se quedan unos segundos sin decir nada. Lana ya presentía ese momento y había hecho un "recuento de los daños" y quería darle los resultados al Luthor para no verse tan fracasada ante él.

-De lo único que no me arrepiento, es que entre tú y yo nunca hubo algo más…

-¿Te alegra haberte "guardado" para alguien especial? –Se le acerca el Luthor sin dejar el gesto burlón: -Tan especial que nunca estuvo a la altura ni de mí… ni de Clark?

La chica no titubeó para decirle y restregarle sonriente en la cara del pedante Luthor:

-Clark estuvo más a la altura que tú… de hecho ALCANZÓ esa "altura". Él fue mi "PRIMER" amor.

Lex siente un cubetazo de agua helada en la espalda, no puede ocultar su sorpresa. La chica se complace e insiste:

-¿Sabes? Esas cosas que alguien disfruta por primera vez, se vuelven especiales cuando para la otra persona también es nuevo. Es algo que, personas como tú nunca tendrán… y por eso necesito explicarte: sinceramente sientes estar con la otra parte de ti que siempre buscaste, y que exploran por vez primera un camino extraño, y los dos sienten exactamente lo mismo. Es ser dos personas como si fueran uno solo.

La chica disfruta aquél rostro apunto de estallar de rabia. Y le arroja el tiro final:

-Yo creo que es vano explicártelo, total ¿para qué explicarte algo sobre lo que JAMÁS tendrás la más mínima idea de lo que significa¡Tú no estás hecho para esas cosas especiales…

Lex estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, quería arrancarle el rostro a Lana de una bofetada, quería desparecerla, pero sólo se quedó ahí… parado viendo cómo la chica se alejaba sonriente de haberle dado el último golpe en esa guerrilla.

* * *

Llega el Luthor a su laboratorio. Llama inmediatamente al Doctor Strauss quien le nota un aire amargo… enojado…

-Quiero que le retiren los alimentos y las bebidas.

El doctor se queda extrañado:

-¿Cómo?

Lex voltea impaciente:

-¿No escuchó?

-Si señor Luthor, pero… creo que eso sería contraproducente…

-Y yo creo que se le olvida quien suministra su nómina –Con un tono severo.

El doctor calla y le pregunta:

-¿Cuántos días?

-Yo le indicaré…

Clark estaba a punto de tomar sus alimentos de su charola, cuando la enfermera que lo acompañaba recibe órdenes de su radio. Clark sólo escucha números. De repente la enfermera lo mira un tanto preocupada…

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta el chico.

La enfermera mueve la cabeza diciendo…

-No sé por que… pero… tengo que retirarte la charola…

Clark da dos parpadeos…

-¿P… por qué¿Me quieren en ayunas para otro experimento?

La enfermera sólo retira apurada la charola…

-¡Lo siento! -Le dice y sale.

Clark sólo se queda sentado…

Pasó la tarde sin alimento y en la noche Clark ya no aguanta el hambre… se quiere consolar con un poco de agua, pero su jarra está vacía… no se la habían llenado… sólo camina de un lado a otro…

Llega otro día y de alimento… ¡Nada!

Clark se desespera… entra una enfermera a tomarle otra muestra de sangre…

-Tengo hambre…

La enfermera no le dice nada… y terminando con el martirio de la aguja de kriptonita verde; sólo sale del cuarto.

Al otro día entra otra enfermera a cambiar sus sábanas… Clark se ve mal… los labios los tenía secos…

-¡Necesito agua!

Pero las enfermeras tenían órdenes precisas de no cruzar palabra con el chico…

-¿¡No me escuchó¡Necesito tomar agua¡Necesito comer!

La enfermera se asusta y sale desesperada…

Clark se dirige a las cámaras:

-¿¡Qué pretendes¡Me quieres matar de hambre¡Lex¡Maldita sea… ¡Lex!

El Luthor lo mira en la pantalla. No resiste. Se da la vuelta y sale del laboratorio.

* * *

Otro día más y Clark sigue sin probar alimento ni bebida… está tirado en la cama. Escucha unos pasos… se detienen. Sabe que es el Luthor. Clark lo mira:

-¿Cuánto va a durar éste experimento?

-Lo necesario…

Sin más ni menos sale del cuarto. El doctor casi le suplica que se detenga, que el muchacho puede enfermar gravemente y no conocen todavía medicamentos.

Lex se queda pensando… decide parar pues no resiste más…

* * *

Después de 2 días de recuperación de Clark, Lex decide entrar a verlo, no sin antes de dar la orden de que salieran todos del laboratorio. No quería que escucharan ya ninguna plática entre ellos… Clark estaba sentado en su cama…

-¿Por qué paraste con ese experimento?

-Por que ya terminó. –Dice el Luthor serio.

¿Ya me sacarás de aquí?

-No.

-¿¡Hasta cuándo Lex? -El luthor siente una nostalgia al escuchar su nombre de la voz de su chiquillo… sólo pasa saliva para tomar fuerza, insiste Clark:

-¿¡Qué sigue?

-No lo sé.

-¡No me tengas así… no soportaré mucho.

-No sé en realidad… no has querido cooperar mucho.

-Ya te dije que no sé mucho sobre mi mismo…

-No estoy seguro de eso… siempre supiste fingir muy bien.

-Lex… si no te dije esto antes fue por que estaba asustado…tenía miedo por que no sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción… no sabía si me ibas a poder aceptar como soy… pero… yo te habría dicho todo de mí tarde o temprano.

-Demasiado tarde –se da la vuelta el Luthor para marcharse, pero el chico se levanta rápido de la cama y lo alcanza a tomar del brazo:

-¡No lex… por favor¿En verdad crees fue fácil todo lo que pasé por estar contigo?

EL luthor se burla y le restriega:

-¡Yo planee estar contigo desde un principio… cuando tú ni siquiera te lo imaginabas… si estuviste conmigo fue por que YO QUISE!

Clark da unos parpadeos y mira incrédulo al Luthor:

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¡Por favor Clark… sabía que eras ingenuo pero no tanto… la noche en mi casa con tremenda borrachera… el vino que te regalé… la primera cita en el lago… ¡Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero! -Pedante el Luthor.

Clark sólo lo mira extrañado y sorprendido… aún así decide decirle:

-Yo estuve contigo por que quise… si yo no hubiera querido jamás hubiera hecho todo… lo que hice contigo…

Lex sólo calla y se agacha tratando de huir en donde no quería caer… en esos ojos hermosos y sinceros. Prosigue Clark:

-Tal vez tu padre te dijo que no podías conseguir nada si no luchabas fervientemente contra todo lo que te lo impedía. Pero… ¡conmigo no era necesario… me… me tenías Lex¡Sin necesidad de una lucha… estúpida!

-¿Fue una lucha ESTUPIDA el haber hecho todo lo que hice por ti?

-¡Tal vez no lo hiciste por mi… tal vez lo hiciste por ti… por esa obsesión… esa maldita obsesión que siempre has tenido por las "cosas extrañas"...

Al escucharse así mismo le llega una idea que le duele más:

-¿Por eso lo hiciste¿Para eso planeaste todo¿Para tener esta maldita verdad?

El Luthor frunce los labios con una descarada, tranquila y cínica mueca:

-Puede que sí.

Clark mueve la cabeza:

-Debí suponer que todo ese tiempo no estaba tratando con el verdadero Luthor.

-¡Curioso¡Lo mismo me dijo tu ex-novia cuando terminé con ella… antes de… de restregarme en la cara que había hecho el amor por primera vez… contigo…

Clark se ve descubierto, se le va el rostro de acusador.

-¿A eso se debe todo esto? –Clark intenta comprender a ese ser. Trata entonces de disculparse:

-N… no te lo dije antes por que…

-¡NO! –Grita el Luthor –¡NO ES NECESARIA TU EXPLICACIÓN! -Con tono sarcástico y furioso: –imagino lo "difícil" que debe ser para ti mentir todo el tiempo… ya que eres el chico "bueno" de la historia… ¡Imagino "cuán difícil" debe haber sido para ti VERME LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!! -Termina gritando el Luthor.

-¡No lex… yo nunca he pensado eso de ti!

-Lo acabas de decir…

-¿Qué respuestas quieres de mí cuándo me restriegas en la cara que yo fui otra más de tus adquisiciones?… ¿De tus "objetivos" logrados? De tus planes…

-¡SUFICIENTE! En fin… mis reacciones, mis actitudes son mucho más humanas que las tuyas! -Se le acerca al rostro y comienza a gritarle- ¡En realidad yo no conozco cuáles son tus "formas de sentir" o como le llamen en tu planeta, lo único que haz mostrado, es que además de todas esas "habilidades", tienes una capacidad enorme de mentir… después de todo… ¿¡QUÉ SE PUEDE ESPERAR DE UN PATÉTICO ALIENÍGENA?

Esas palabras le dieron el tiro maestro a Clark… miro a Lex como si le hubiera detenido el corazón de golpe, se le fue el respiro… sólo alcanza a dar un parpadeo como buscando algo en los ojos verdes del Luthor que le diera señal de algún arrepentimiento de sus palabras, y no puede evitar que los ojos se le rocen … cuando el Luthor se da cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde… estaba muy bien entrenado para dar esos golpes directos al corazón, que ya lo hacía como un hábito… quiere pedirle perdón… lo ve realmente golpeado, pero toma fuerza… ya no quiere mirar esos ojos… se voltea y deja al chico ahí parado… sin palabras y sin aliento… detrás del Luthor se queda el chiquillo rodando lágrimas.

* * *

Esa noche lex sólo quiere hundirse en alcohol. Estaba tan cansado de todo eso, que quería perderse del mundo. Después de terminarse una botella completa. Escucha que suena el teléfono… era un técnico que le llamaba para informarle que algo pasaba en el laboratorio, pero Lex se queda completamente perdido… y sólo abandona el teléfono en el suelo.

El problema fue la reacción a la kriptonita de uno de los técnicos… se sintió mal y cometió un error en los aparatos que mantenían las puertas aseguradas. Clark de repente escuchó un ruido que venía de su puerta… decide intentar ver… y alcanza a notar que la pared de Kriptonita está abierta… sin dudarlo… se dirige a ésta y rompe de un golpe la puerta de plomo… al salir lo quieren detener los guardias pero los arroja como plumas sobre todos esos aparatos…

Sale como rayo ante la vista de todos los científicos…

El doctor Strauss, al no conseguir comunicarse con el Luthor, envía a un supervisor a buscarlo a la mansión…

Lex estaba profundamente dormido… de repente siente un fresco chapuzón de agua sobre su rostro… se levanta rápidamente y mira a su guardia y al técnico parados ante él… se talla los ojos…

-¿Q… Qué demonios sucede?

-El muchacho señor Luthor…

-¿¡Qué con él?

-¡Se escapó!

Lex se queda callado por un momento… se levanta… y camina unos pasos…

-¿Dónde lo buscamos señor?

Voltea a verlos el Luthor:

-En ningún lado…

-¿Señor?

-Suspendan todo… dejen que se valla.

Los hombres se miran extrañados uno con otro… y sólo salen del lugar.


	11. HUMANO, DEMASIADO HUMANO

**HUMANO… DEMASIADO HUMANO.**

Al otro día, el Luthor llega al laboratorio. Ve todo el desastre que dejó Clark. Se le acerca el Doctor Strauss y Lex le ordena que vayan a la oficina.

-Sr. Luthor… siento mucho lo del chico… algo pasó con la puerta de krip…

-Eso no me interesa ahora –Interrumpe el Luthor impaciente: -Sólo quiero saber los resultados.

-Ya los tiene. Diario le he estado entregando reportes.

-Doctor, sólo quiero la conclusión principal.

-Bueno… el chico tiene habilidades como fuerza extrema, no logramos encontrar el origen en sus ojos de la capacidad para lanzar fuego… puede mirar a través de objetos sólidos… su piel es insensible al dolor…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Interrumpe Lex inquieto.

-Bueno. Usted mismo vio que los objetos punzo cortantes no lo dañan, que éstos se rompen… a excepción de la kriptonita verde pues...

-Si, si ya lo sé, pero… ¿qué hay de las sensaciones?

-Bien, pues es capaz de resistir temperaturas extremas, como el fuego, la congel…

-Lo que quiero saber Doctor –interrumpe Lex nuevamente –… es hasta dónde puede sentir… digamos una caricia… o un beso… o... –El luthor jamás había sentido ruborizarse cuando se trataba hablar de sexo, pero ésta vez sucumbió…

-¿Lo que quiere Usted saber es, si es capaz de llegar a sensibilidades extremas como un orgasmo?

-No exactamente. Si es capaz de SENTIRLO… Usted sabe… igual que los seres humanos.

-Si revisa los reportes se dará cuenta que el cuerpo del muchacho sólo reacciona a esa fuerza excesiva cuando su cuerpo y su mente la activan. En realidad, la fuerza reacciona como una especie de "defensa". Pero en lo referente a esas sensaciones que usted dice, es completamente igual a un ser humano, siente con la misma energía que cualquiera de nosotros… y no señor Luthor, no finge ni puede fingir la intensidad de sus sensaciones, puede sentir un orgasmo igual que cualq…

-Que cualquiera de nosotros…

-Así es.

-Y… excluyendo los números y las máquinas… ¿cuáles son los resultados en resumen?

-Quiere saber mi opinión personal. –Lo dice el doctor no como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

El luthor no dice nada.

-Para ser humano, sólo se necesitaría quitarle sus habilidades.

El luthor se queda unos segundos pensando…

-¿Qué hay de sus… emociones?

El Doctor sólo mueve la cabeza impaciente de que Lex no comprendiera lo que le quería decir. En realidad lo que el Luthor ansiaba escuchar era que el chico era capaz de amar igual que un ser humano, pues ya se había enterado de sus "sensaciones físicas", quería saber sobre sus sentimientos ahora, era lo que tanto había ansiado después del martirio y sufrimiento que tantos experimentos sufría junto con su muchacho.

-Lo que le quise decir en realidad, Mr Luthor es que el chico siente igual que un ser humano. Si no fuera por sus habilidades él sería un humano al cien por ciento.

-¡Pero no lo es! –Replica Lex duro.

-No. Pero como si lo fuera…

El doctor lo mira insistente e intrigado¿qué es lo que en realidad le interesa de ese chico?

Lex no sabe si decirle la verdad. Pero se atreve a preguntar:

-¿Es capaz de amar?

-Yo creo que él se ha enamorado más de una vez.

-¿¡Cree¿O está seguro?

Impaciente el doctor:

-¿¡Sabe? Yo no sé en qué idioma quiere que se lo diga señor luthor: ES UN HUMANO CON TODAS LAS CAPACIDADES DE SENTIR… DE AMAR CON TODA LA INTENSIDAD CON QUE USTED Y YO SOMOS CAPACES DE HACERLO.

Lex se queda ya sin palabras… siente un vacío…

El doctor le dice:

-¿Es todo lo que quería saber?

Lex ya no responde.

-Si quiere saber algo más, tiene los reportes y si tiene alguna duda, me llama.

Se sale y se va dejando al Luthor con un hueco en el estómago.

* * *

Pasaron ya tres días y el Luthor no salía de su habitación. Estaba como ido… sólo comía lo indispensable. Se sentía tan vacío que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para aventar o destrozar cosas. En las noches sólo daba volteretas en su cama… a veces sentía una enorme necesidad de buscar a Clark… de pedirle perdón… pero no tenía cara para hacerlo.

Sólo se consuela recordando los momentos emocionantes y divertidos que pasó con su muchacho… a veces se reía solo… a veces ya no soportaba más y se soltaba a llorar como niño. Los guardias están al pendiente de él… a veces tocan a la puerta. Pero el señor Luthor no responde. No contesta las llamadas insistentes de su padre. Sólo dio órdenes de que si por casualidad el joven Kent fuera o llamara, se lo informaran inmediatamente… pero eso nunca sucedería.

Se levanta y se mira al espejo… Se ve tan fracasado que se da lástima… en eso recuerda alguna frase del chico: "tú eres especial para mí" -Eso lo hace decidirse… se da un baño rápidamente, se arregla y sale inmediatamente ante la sorpresa de sus guardias.

* * *

Clark estaba en su granero. A sus padres no les había dado una explicación coherente… pero como lo vieron tan mal… decidieron esperar a que estuviera más tranquilo para preguntarle. Sólo que pasaban los días y el muchacho seguía como "muerto en vida". Estaba mirando ante el ventanal a la nada… triste… pensativo. Sólo hasta ese entonces se había atrevido a poner algo de música; escuchaba un CD de "_Depeche Mode"._

Escucha ruido… cree que es su padre… ¡Qué sorpresa al voltear y ver la silueta de Lex ante él!

Clark lo mira intrigado… logra aclarar su garganta:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos verdes del Luthor reflejaban esas noches sin dormir. Su expresión era de angustia:

-V… vine a… -Toma aire; difícil para él lo que seguía, le tiembla la voz: … a pedirte perdón!

Clark hecha un respiro:

-Lex…

-Clark… sé que no lo merezco…. sólo quería que supieras que… estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que te hice -¡Cuánto tenía que aguantar el Luthor para no soltar las lágrimas!

Clark mueve la cabeza… se resiste:

-¿Qué ganaste con todo eso?

-Creo que nada… sólo perdí… lo perdí todo.

Silencio por unos segundos… Clark habla triste:

-Yo no sé quién se equivocó más… si tu: haciéndome todo eso… o yo: mintiéndote todo este tiempo.

-Yo… yo soy un gran mentiroso comparado contigo… te mentí cuando te dije que quería tenerte sólo por conseguir la verdad sobre ti…. En realidad… desde un inicio yo quería estar contigo… tal y como estuve contigo…

-¿Lo planeaste?

-¡Si… si lo planeé fría y calculadamente… ¡pero por ti solamente… solamente por que quería estar contigo… ¡todo eso del… maldito laboratorio era por que quería saber… si realmente me… amabas.

-¿No conseguí convencerte de eso después de todo lo que pasamos¿No fueron suficiente… esas noche… esas… tardes…¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí?

-Después de todas las jugadas que otros me han hecho… quedé paranoico… te pido perdón por ser… como soy… -¡Cuán difícil era para el Luthor pedir perdón! Prosigue:

- … yo…. yo en realidad –Sintió por primera vez ser realmente sincero con esas palabras. –…en verdad yo te… te amo!

Siente el Luthor que su corazón da un salto y que su garganta se quiebra… los ojos se llenan de lágrimas…. Clark lo mira y siente un enorme deseo de decirle lo mismo… pero no puede… Siente el corazón hecho pedazos y que se le hace un nudo en la garganta. En eso se deja escuchar la canción de _"Precious"_ del CD de Clark. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el muchacho decide hablar:

-Han pasado tantas cosas… no creí que fueras capaz de hacerme todo eso…

Sigue el muchacho:

-Te diste cuenta de lo que realmente soy… y… yo también me di cuenta quién eres tu realmente. –Lex sólo trata de secar sus ojos mientras el chico sigue hablando: –Soy más humano de lo que crees, incluso… he llegado a la conclusión de que soy más humano que tú.

Lex siente que no hay piso donde está parado… no puede hablar, Clark lo cuestiona:

-¿¡No fue suficiente para ti lo que yo era¿¡Lo que te ofrecí¡Te di todo de mí¡Me entregué a ti sin importarme yo mismo¡Te di todo lo que yo era y… una gran parte de mí se quedó contigo… y creo que nunca la recuperaré… -El muchacho estaba llorando -¡Pero mi otra mitad me la quedo… la despreciaste…

Lex replica desesperado:

-¿¡No te das cuenta que al no darme esa otra parte de ti, rechazas esa mitad de mí con la que tampoco estás dispuesto a quedarte?

-No sé Lex, no sé si quiero quedarme con esa parte de ti… tan oscura.

-Yo había decidido aceptarte con esa parte oscura que de ti conozco…

-Pero al querer conocerla demasiado Lex… la dejaste demasiado dañada…Tal vez por eso no te dije la verdad de mi desde un principio… me miraste demasiado… quisiste conocerme tanto… que viste mis defectos…

-Yo te ofrecí así conocer los míos…

-¿Estamos dispuestos a aceptarnos conociéndonos tanto?

-Yo creo en las almas gemelas… no las que son iguales, si no las que se conocen, se aceptan y se aman por ser lo que son y que se inspiran la una a la otra para hacer cosas grandes…

-¿Cómo Alexandro Magno y Hefastión?

-Es mi ejemplo a seguir.

-Pero Alejandro nunca hizo nada para lastimar a Hefastión…

Terminando ésta frase el muchacho sale de su granero dejando al Luthor sumido en desesperación… acompañado con la música… pensando:

"_¡Tú no me heriste… me mataste…_

Condenados a un amor que nunca terminaría, Lex y Clark vivirán tratando de odiarse… Jamás se olvidarán de todos los momentos buenos… y esos momentos estarán contaminados con el lado oscuro de los dos. Desgraciadamente su tragedia se originó ahí mismo donde nació su amor.

En realidad ambos resultaron ser humanos… demasiado humanos. Viviendo con una mitad de si mismos; y la con la otra fundida en la del otro… a la que intentarán no mirar…

**FIN**

**_PD: La frase: "Humano, demasiado humano" lo tomé del título de una obra de Nietzsche._**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… besos: THOLES._**


End file.
